


BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES

by Afirelove98



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Love Story, Realistic, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afirelove98/pseuds/Afirelove98
Summary: Wyetta Kattan is the secret love child Clay Morrow kept from his “brothers” of the outlaw group, Sons of Anarchy also know as SAMCRO. It’s been three years since he last spoken to the girl, then out of the blew she shows up at his auto shop. One thing leads to another and everyone accepts her. Everyone except for Gemma. But something happened, Wyetta connected with someone, the girl connected with a goofball named Juan Ortiz, also know as Juice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are more than welcomed.

“Look, I ain’t asking to be apart of your life, especially if you don’t want me to be. But, uh, if you ever need anything... like a place to crash... I’ll always welcome you with open arms.” Clay Morrow said to his daughter awkwardly. The girl stared at him, her hazel orbs not leaving his blue eyes. 

~SOA~ 

Wyetta Kattan is the secret love child Clay Morrow kept from his “brothers” of the outlaw group, Sons of Anarchy also know as SAMCRO. It’s been three years since he last spoken to the girl, then out of the blew she shows up at his auto shop. One thing leads to another and everyone accepts her. Everyone except for Gemma. But something happened, Wyetta connected with someone, the girl connected with a goofball named Juan Ortiz, also know as Juice. 

~SOA~

~August 20th, 1982 (approximately 4:24 a.m.) LIBERTY HOSPITAL, MISSOURI~ 

The woman laying down in the hospital bed was exhausted. She was in labor for nearly forty hours and it was finally over. She had her baby, after waiting eight months for her to arrive. 

“Loretta, she’s beautiful,” her husband stated, bouncing their child gently in his arms. 

“I know, she’s everything I’ve always wanted.” Loretta said tiredly with a sly grin. Her husband, David, smiled. When he glanced at the little girl in his arms, his smiled turned into a small frown. He knew what sense of infidelity his wife committed, his thoughts were only confirmed when he laid eyes on his-...Loretta’s daughter. 

“David?” Loretta softly called out. She could tell the man was in deep thought, the way his forehead would wrinkle and his eyes looked focused. “What’s wrong?” 

“You remember when you went to California with your friends for Christmas?” 

Loretta froze, she knew what was coming next. The topic has been the cause of their marital problems since she announced her pregnancy. “Yes, I remember, it was eight months ago. How could I forget?” 

“You,” the man cleared his throat, “you sure you didn’t get with anyone?” 

Loretta looked away from him. “Positive.” 

David continued to stare at the honey skin tone the baby inherited. Something wasn’t adding up. Her features resembled Loretta just barely. David shook his head. He was an African-American man with a complexion as dark as an espresso shot. His wife, Loretta, was two shades lighter than him. For his child to have nearly fair skin was mind blowing to him. 

Loretta knew what he was thinking. “For the love of children on this earth, she was born two hours ago! You can’t sit there and try to decide if she’s yours or not. That’s not fair to her...or to me.” 

“But you getting it on with someone else was fair to me?” 

The new mother glanced at her husband darkly, “I told you... nothing happened in California. It was just me and the girls. I went to bars, yes. But I didn’t get with anyone.” 

David scoffed, he knew better. 

Loretta shook her head, “give me my daughter.” The mother held her arms out for the infant, ready to cradle her against her chest. 

“Yeah, your daughter,” David said, gently laying the babe in his wife’s arms. “I’m gonna head out for a while.” 

“Where are you going?” David ignored her, he continued to grab his jacket. “David, where are you going?” Loretta demanded to know. But the man paid her no attention as he made his exit out of the hospital room. 

The mother sighed, a tear escaped her hazel eyes. Her gaze fell upon the sleeping infant. “Oh, sweetie, I’m so sorry. I-I never meant for this to happen. Not saying I regret you, but I wish you were my husband’s...” 

~SOA~ 

~September 4th, 1983 (approximately 8:52 p.m.) HOME OF LORETTA & DAVID UPDU~ 

“You can’t do this!” Loretta shouted, following after her husband. David ignored her, he proceeded with his plans of leaving. 

He gave it a year, and after twelve months, it was confirmed that Wyetta did not belong to him. He loved the child, sure, but she wasn’t his. His wife cheated on him, and lied about it. 

Wyetta’s honey skin tone, her hazel eyes, her softly curled hair, it was more than enough proof. Loretta cradled the child so much that he couldn’t get a DNA test earlier but he caught his in the shower one day, which gave him an opportunity to take salvia from the baby. After a week, the results were in, and Wyetta Lynn Updu was not his child. 

“Please! David, I’m sorry. I am. Please! Don’t do this.” 

“You fucked up, Retta!” David shouted, finally speaking to his soon to be ex-wife. 

“Don’t talk to me like that.” The woman said sternly. Their eyes connected, she sighed. “I mean. I messed up, yes. I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me that night.” 

“Oh I know what came over you.” 

“David..” 

David wasn’t interested in her pleading anymore. He gave her a chance to come clean before Wyetta was born. David pulled the gold band off his wedding finger, he gave it to her. “Do with it what you want. Sign the papers in the morning. Thanks.”

Loretta was in tears at this point. “Please...” 

“And, um, don’t forget to change her last name...to your maiden name.” David walked out the door. Leaving Loretta alone to care for her nearly 13 month old. 

~SOA~

~JUNE 7th, 1991 (approximately 10:08 a.m.) CHARMING, California.~ 

“Try to crank the car up again,” Clay Morrow, ordered one of the workers. He glanced over to his left to see Gemma Teller hugged up on her husband, John. Clay shook his head. 

Little did John know, Clay’s been hitting his wife for at least two years now. The thought of Gemma with anyone else was repulsive. 

Gemma caught Clay’s attention towards her, she smiled at him seductively, her way of saying that she wanted to see him later. 

Clay smirked at that. The thought of getting his hands on Gemma again instantly made his day better. 

“Hey, Clay. Telephone!” Another member of the SAMCRO group called out. 

Clay rolled his eyes. He couldn’t enjoy his day without talking to someone. “Who is it?” 

“Some lady named Loretta? From, uh, Missouri?” 

“What?” Clay said, his brows coming together in confusion. But out of curiosity, the man went inside to answer the phone. “Hello?” 

“Hi, Clay? It’s Loretta.” The smooth, feminine voice on the other end announced. 

“Yeah? What do you want?” 

“You don’t remember me? Of course you don’t. Listen, Clay, we have met before, nearly eleven years ago.” The lady informed him. Clay was trying to figure out where she was getting at. 

“Okay?” 

Loretta sighed, “Long story short. We had sex. I got pregnant. You have a daughter.” 

Clay scoffed, “Lady, I ain’t got time for your games.” 

“Wait, don’t hang up! You-you told me that you found my Egyptian culture fascinating! And how I was different from regular.... sweetbutts?” 

It then dawned on Clay. “Mummy girl?” 

Loretta rolled her eyes, “Yes, mummy girl. I was in town for the Christmas holiday.” 

“Wait. You weren’t a sweetbutt?” 

“No!” Loretta shouted through the phone. “I was not and will never be a sweetbutt. I have too much respect for myself.” 

“Yeah, so much respect that you ended up in my bedroom for the next two nights.” 

If Clay could see the mother in the other end, he’d see the hellish glare she was giving the phone. “Listen, I just wanted to let you know that you have a daughter. She’s nine, will be ten soon.” 

“Why you calling now? I ain’t giving you money.” 

Loretta was offended. “I don’t want your money, Clay. She-she wanted you to know about her. And I promised that I would at least tell you.” 

“How you know she’s mine?” Clay asked, getting more interested in the topic as the minutes went by. 

“Because, it was either you or my ex-husband. Trust me, she’s not his.” 

Clay sighed. This was some deep shit. He knew the mummy girl was half African and half Egyptian, which was okay for a night or two. But for her to bare his child, that’s a different story. He wasn’t a genius when it came to genetics but what if the child resembled more of an African rather than white. How could he present her to his crew? 

“Did you get the pictures I sent?” 

“What pictures?” Clay asked. 

Just then, one of the workers came in the room with an envelope in his hand. “Hey, Clay, mail...” Clay quickly opened the small envelope to see pictures of a little girl. Picture dating back to when she was an infant til now. Seeing the child washed this sense of parental care over the man. Her loosely curled hair, her hazel eyes, her cheery smile...she was perfect. 

“So, uh, she’s my kid...” 

“Yeah,” Loretta replied. “Just wanted to let you know. So, um, guess I’ll let you go.” 

“Wait. Wait. Wait.” Clay said before the mother could hang up. “Where ya staying? I, uh, I think I want to see her.” 

Loretta was quiet for a moment, she wasn’t sure if she should allow this man into her home, to start a relationship with her child. But then again, she was his child as well. “Missouri. We live in Missouri.” 

~SOA~ 

~DECEMBER 12th, 1996 (approximately 1:12) HOME OF LORETTA & WYETTA KATTAN~ 

It was midday, Wyetta knew her mother was making her daily grocery store runs at this point. So, who in the hell could be knocking on the door? 

The young teen placed the ice pack, that rested on her face, on the table and made her way to the door. She opened to see a man, sliver hair and biker get up. She looked past him to see a motorcycle, specifically a Harley. 

“Nice ride. 1989 Harley, custom made, I see.” The teen said. The man, known as Clay, raised his brow.

“You know bikes?” 

The girl shrugged. “My mom won’t let me have one, so, yeah. She keeps telling me it ain’t lady like.” 

Clay grunted, he was impressed. She knew who the girl was, she didn’t look too different from the pictures he received years ago. She was only taller and more mature looking. 

“You give yourself that shiner?” Clay asked, taking notice of the bruising under her left eye. The teen shook her head. 

“Nah, got in a fight. Some girl talked too much.” Wyetta quickly explained. “I don’t like to do a lot of talking.” 

The silver fox nodded, “There’s blood on your sweater.” 

“It’s not mine.” Wyetta said indifferently. 

Clay smiled proudly, the girl had guts, that’s a good thing. “Listen, kid, I’m looking for your mom.” 

“She ain’t here, obviously. She should be back within the next few minutes though. It’s just you out there?” 

Clay nodded. Suddenly, a familiar ‘89 Impala pulled up in the driveway. Loretta stepped out of the car to see a familiar face at her door step. She pulled her sunglasses away from eyes. “Clay?” 

~SOA~ 

“What are you doing here?” Loretta said, passing her one night stand from many years ago a beer. 

“I was heading close to the area. I thought I’d see you. Glad you still live here.” 

“Was thinking about moving.” Loretta said, laughing to herself. 

Wyetta had her bedroom door open, she could hear their conversation from upstairs. 

“So, uh, my old lady don’t know I’m here. She don’t know about the kid.” 

“Okay?” Loretta replied. “And?” 

“I don’t know, Retta. I had my doubts at first. But seeing her in person, getting a glimpse of her personality...there’s no denying it.” 

“She’s a pain in the ass, yeah. She acts like a boy sometimes, but she has heart. She’s the kindest girl I know. Smart too.” 

“Kind, huh? What happened to her face?” 

Loretta sighed. “She’s not really liked by her peers. Mainly because she’s different. Like I told you, she’s smart. Really smart. Like, child prodigy smart.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Clay, she’s in high school. She skipped two grades. She’ll be graduating in two years.” 

Clay’s ears perked up at the mention of his daughter’s intelligence. “You’re shitting me, right?” 

The mother shook her head. “No, I’m serious. She’s really smart. One of the reasons why others don’t like her.” 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah,” Loretta laughed. “You’ve missed a lot...that’s mostly my fault.” 

His beeper started going off, signaling that he needed to leave. “Listen, uh, give the kid my number. I wanna stay in touch. I gotta head out.” 

Within seconds, he was gone. Wyetta watched him ride off as she stared out the window. 

~SOA~ 

~April 17th, 2000 (approximately 8:21 a.m.) HOME OF WYETTA KATTAN~ 

Wyetta moved all of her mother’s belongings to the storage room. It’s been a tough year with Loretta battling a serious case of breast cancer, in the end...breast cancer won. 

The young girl cried. And she cried. She was officially alone. She only had her mom. The man she grew to know as her dad barely answered her calls. 

The neighbors constantly reminded her of how much she looked like her mother, it was annoying. She was grieving and losing the one person she was close to hurt her. 

There was a knock at her door. Wyetta sighed, she hoped it wasn’t a neighbor with another casserole, she couldn’t handle more over cooked dishes. The young girl opened the door, ready to decline more food. 

Then her eyes captured his appearance. The silver hair, the biker clothes, the earring in one ear. It was him. It was Clay Morrow. 

“Uh...Dad?” 

“Hey, kid. I, um, I heard about your mom. I came out as soon as I could.” 

“It’s been two weeks. There’s no funeral for you to attend. If you want, you can go by her grave. She’s buried on Lincoln Rd.” Wyetta mumbled before attempting to close the door. Clay placed his hand between the space, somewhat forcing his way inside. 

“Listen, bud, I know you don’t want to see me.” 

“Wrong. I wanted to see you. You didn’t want to see me.” Wyetta said, making her way into the kitchen. “Since you’re here...want a casserole?” 

Clay sighed, “I have a busy life, Yetti. I have an old lady, and a stepson.” 

Wyetta chuckled, “Yeah, and you also have a daughter. A daughter that you don’t include in your laugh.” 

“You act like I’ve known about you for long.” 

“Nine years! You’ve known about me for nine years.” 

“Nearly nine.” Clay corrected. 

“That doesn’t matter.” Wyetta said with a scoff. “I’ve done my part. I reached out to you.” 

“I’m here now, ain’t I?” Clay retorted. “You got me lying to my brothers, they think I’m meeting a business partner.” 

“Brothers?” Wyetta asked. 

“Motorcycle club.” 

Wyetta smirked, “Ma use to tell me your were some petty biker thug.” 

“You mama use to say a lot of things.” There was a pause between them. A lot of unspoken words that needed to be said. Honestly, Clay didn’t know who this girl was. He knew that she was his kid and she was smart. He wanted to know more, but he couldn’t create the relationship he wanted. 

“Look, I ain’t asking to be apart of your life, especially if you don’t want me to be. But, uh, if you ever need anything... like a place to crash... I’ll always welcome you with open arms.” Clay Morrow said to his daughter awkwardly. The girl stared at him, her hazel orbs not leaving his blue eyes. 

She nodded. Silently thanking him for his offer for the comfort he awkwardly showed her. Suddenly, his cellular device started playing an obnoxious ringtone. Clay sighed, looking at his feet, knowing he’d have to leave her alone...again. 

Clay gave her a hug, before leaving. 

Wyetta stood there for a moment, thinking about maybe visiting good ole Charming, California. It would give her the opportunity to know more about her dad. The young girl smiled at her thoughts. 

Maybe she’ll visit. Just maybe. 

~SOA~ 

~SUMMER OF ‘03 (CHARMING, CALIFORNIA)~ 

Her brown hair flew around her face as she rode her way into town. She was aware that she wasn’t wearing a helmet, honestly, she preferred it that way. 

Her jean shorts, white tank top, along with her leather jacket was her since of style. As soon as she entered the town of Charming, she quickly noticed the people staring at her as she rode down the street, as if they never seen a biker girl. 

Wyetta simply smiled at them all. Occasionally, she would blow her bubblegum into a bubble before popping it with her lips instead of smiling. 

She revved her bike before making her way into Teller-Morrow Automotives. 

~SOA~ 

“The prospect, Juice, you all trust him?” Clay asked causally as they worked a car while Juice went to gather more tools. 

“I trust him with my life. And I’m not saying that because I’m his mentor,” the Scotsman said. 

“The kid could bring a lot to the table. Even though he’s an idiot.” The man with dark hair and piercing eyes said. 

Clay nodded, gathering in their opinions. “I might bring this up at the table. You two would vote him in?” They nodded in unison. “Hey prospect!” 

Just as the prospect started walking over, a loud sound of a motorcycle entered the yard. 

The person on the bike parked, it was obvious to be a girl. And she was a beauty. Caught everyone’s attention. 

As Tigs, one of the SAMCRO members, started to whistle at the girl. Complimenting her. The mysterious lady turned her head, looking past Tigs and smiling at Clay. 

Clay knew that smile from anywhere. “Ah, shit.” 

“What? You know that piece of beauty?” The Scotsman asked, taking notice of Clay’s reaction. 

“She a sweetbutt?” Tigs asked, hoping the answer was yes. 

Clay groaned internally, the thought of his daughter being a sweetbutt was the grossest thing he ever imagined. “No...she’s...she’s...” 

“Hey, dad!” She shouted, making her way over to him. The men all bucked their eyes. Even the men on the other side of the lot. 

“She’s my kid.” 

~A/N~ 

HEY! I just wrote this little piece just to get a feel of it! I’d love to know y’all opinions! If you would like for me to continue this story, please let me know. There’s a lot I could bring to the table. I just need guidance. Also, yes, if I continue to write...it will become a canon to the show. 

Questions?


	2. 0.01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed! :)

Previously on “Behind These Hazel Eyes”.... also known as the pre season for “Sons of Anarchy”. 

~SOA~

“She a sweetbutt?” Tigs asked, hoping the answer was yes. 

Clay groaned internally, the thought of his daughter being a sweetbutt was the grossest thing he ever imagined. “No...she’s...she’s...” 

“Hey, dad!” She shouted, making her way over to him. The men all bucked their eyes. Even the men on the other side of the lot. 

“She’s my kid.” 

~SOA~

“Dad!” The girl squealed as she lifted a leg over her bike, getting off of it. Clay gave her a small smile as he walked over to her. 

“Yetti.” He said, meeting his daughter at her motorbike. “Yetti, whatcha doing here?” 

Wyetta immediately caught on to her dad’s undertone. “Gee, I’m happy to see you too, Clay.” 

Clay sighed, he gave the girl a look over, it was obvious that she was doing a great job with taking care of herself over the past few years. Her skin had darken slightly, her hazel eyes still glowed a beautiful color, her hair was longer and well taken care off. He even noticed the tat she had on her hand that passed her wrist. “I’m happy to see you. Come here,” the dad said, pulling his kid into a tight embrace. 

To the people that didn’t know who she was, it looked like Clay picked up on a new croweater, which was bad news for the girl...Gemma wasn’t someone to mess with. It was clear that Clay and his wife had an agreement. 

What happens on a run, stays on a run. 

Now, here comes this young, attractive girl hugging up on him. 

Wyetta pulled away from his embrace, but didn’t fail to notice the men on the lot staring at her. “Wow, didn’t know we had an audience.” 

Clay looked around to still see the men occupied by his daughter’s looks. “Hey! Everyone get back to work!” 

The men quickly got back to what they were doing, he turned back to Yetta. She had a grin on her face. “Yetti. What are you doing here?” 

“You said if I needed a place to crash–“

“That was three years ago!” 

Wyetta crossed her arms, getting the older man a glare. “You know, if you don’t want me here, I can leave. And when I’m gone, don’t worry about hearing from me again.” 

She turned to get back on her bike, but something in Clay didn’t want her to go so soon. “Wait. Don’t.” 

“Look, stay for a bit, alright? Maybe we could catch up on lost time–“ 

“Clay!” The Scotsman called out. 

“Yeah?” Clay answered. 

“It’s time to go, brother. Got business to attend to.” 

“Let’s get ready to head out!” Clay turned back to the girl standing in front of him. “Listen, I got some business to attend to. You can wait here in the clubhouse, make yourself a drink or two.” 

“Okay.” Wyetta said, walking pass her dad and into the building he pointed out to her. 

As she walked off, Clay couldn’t help but notice a certain someone watching her every move. “Hey, Juice!” 

Juice’s attention was off of Wyetta’s and now on Clay. The president of the Sons waved him over, the prospect walked over. Clay stepped closer to him. “Let me tell ya something, prospect. As long as that girl is here, you don’t look at her like you want to jump her bones. She’s off limits. You know why?” 

Juice shook his head. 

“Because she’s my daughter.” Juice’s face showed an amount of surprise. “Get your bike ready.” 

~SOA~ 

Wyetta tried to hold back a cough. The burning sensation is still familiarly unfamiliar for her throat. 

“Too much that time. Less vodka, more cranberry juice.” She whispered to herself. She was pouring another drink, she needed it. Something in the back of her mind told her this was going to be a long visit. 

She took a second to take in her surroundings, there were a few things she found amusing. The lacy bra stranded in the corner of the room. The pool table with the eight balls still on the surface, indicating that someone didn’t get to finish their game. 

The room was slightly dark, which gave her a thought that seem to be accurate. “Mom was right. He’s a biker thug.” 

The door to the clubhouse opened, a well dressed matured woman came in, her sunglasses on. She quickly noticed Wyetta. The woman instantly rolled her eyes. ‘Here we go again! Another girl thinking these guys want her after a one night stand.’ She thought. 

The lady sighed, “I hate to be the one to break it to ya, honey. But, he wasn’t fucking you for your mind.” 

Wyetta turned to the women, pure confusion was on Yetta’s face. “E-excuse me?” 

“You heard me. My boys don’t fuck whores like you and expect to be with you.” The lady stepped closer to her. “I suggest you leave before they come back and really hurt your feelings, whoever you slept with.” 

Wyetta looked around, trying to make sure that the lady wasn’t talking to anyone else. “Um, I wasn’t here last night. I just got here.” 

“Oh. Well then you’ve missed the party.” 

The younger girl chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. ‘Who is this lady?’ 

“Something funny?” 

Wyetta shook her head, and made sure she wiped the grin off her face. She could tell that this lady wasn’t someone to kid around with. “I’m not here for any party, I just wanted to visit my dad.” 

“Oh,” She said, calming down for a second. She gave the girl a once over. “Who’s kid are you? Bobby’s? He’s got thing for brown and black women.” 

“Um, no. My dad is Clay.” Wyetta said simply. 

The lady gave her a strange look. Like, she was repeating her last words in her head over and over again. “Come again?” 

“Clay Morrow? He works here. He’s in that biker group. Yeah, he’s my dad.” 

“Okay, jokes over.” The women said as she started to look around the building. “Where’s everyone hiding? I’ve been watching that stupid show “Punk’d”. And let me tell ya. This is not funny.” 

“No one else is in the building except for me and you.” Wyetta informed her as she finished pouring her next shot. “I wouldn’t kid around. He’s my father. You can ask him. I have his number.” 

“Trust me. I have his number,” the women mumbled as she dialed his number. “Clay? I don’t care if you’re on a run. There’s a girl here claiming to be your daughter. She is! That can’t be true! Oh yeah, we’ll talk when you get back,” she hung up. “Asshole.” 

There was silence in the room. “Well, this is awkward.” Wyetta said, taking her sit on a bar stool. The lady turned around. 

“The name’s Gemma, if I didn’t tell you,” Gemma said. “Clay’s wife.” 

Wyetta’s eyes went wide. “You’re the old lady he talks about? Not old as in age–“ 

Gemma raised her hand, signaling for her to be quiet. “Yeah, I got it.” 

The hazel eyed beauty looked on the ground before glancing back up to make eye contact with Gemma. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Clay’s old lady pulled out a cigarette, lighting it. “Can’t say the same to you.” 

“Right,” Wyetta said awkwardly. 

As the smoke left her lips, Gemma thought of something. “So, how long you staying?” 

“Not too long. Maybe a week or two.” 

“You travel often?” 

Wyetta nodded, “I’ve been doing nothing but traveling for the past year. After I retired from my last job–“ 

“Retired?” Gemma asked. 

“I use to be a private investigator.” Wyetta could see Gemma tense up. The girl noticed that, which told her some illegitimate shit must go down around the area. “You don’t have to worry, Mrs. Morrow. I never affiliated with the cops or any part of the government. Just a girl who brings reinforcement when the fascist pigs don’t.” 

Gemma scoffed, “you’ll fit right in.” 

“You think so? Thanks.” Wyetta said with a small smile. Gemma had a battle in her head about what to think about this. There were something about this girl that was likeable. But she couldn’t bring herself to liking her. It could be the fact that she’s her husband’s kid and she showed up out of the blue, more than likely going to take the little time she already had with Clay. 

“Why’d you retire?” 

“The cases got too dangerous. Made some enemies. People got hurt. I couldn’t have that on my conscience.” 

Gemma shook her head, “some heavy shit to tell someone so easily.” 

The girl shrugged. “You asked. I told you. I’m kind of an open book. I don’t have much to hide.” 

The older lady put out her cigarette before looking at the girl. “That could be a problem. Listen, I don’t know if Clay told you but we’re having a big dinner at our place tonight. Everyone will be there. I’m sure you want to spend time with your dad so why don’t you come over? Get to know everyone.” 

Wyetta looked at her with a dazed look. A few minutes ago, this lady wanted to kick her ass for being Clay’s kid, now she wants to have dinner with her? Something was off. “Am I being set up?” 

Gemma smirked. She was impressed. Wyetta wasn’t being set up but Gemma had some ideas in mind. She was smart enough to catch on, which could be another problem. “No. Just trying to be nice to my....stepdaughter.” 

“O...kay.” Wyetta said slowly, she picked up her purse. “I should go. Check in to a motel and all. Thanks for keeping me company. I’ll see you later.” 

Gemma watched the girl leave. She sighed to herself. She couldn’t believe that her husband had a child. 

~SOA~ 

The night came quickly. Wyetta stood in front of her motel mirror, she went sure about tonight. Meeting all of the crew, getting known as the daughter of Clay Morrow. She could already see and feel the cold judgement of the room. 

She picked up her phone and called her dad. 

“Hey! Yetti, you’re late. People are ready to meet you.” 

There was a look of surprised on her face. “Really?” 

“Yeah. You coming?” 

Wyetta grabbed her bag before walking outside. “Yeah, on my way.” 

~SOA~ 

Pacing back and forth by her bike, Wyetta was freaking out. Her anxiety levels were high, which was new to her. She was usually so confident with new people. But with her dad’s people, she just wanted them to like her. 

“Stop being a pussy, yetta.” She whispered to herself. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door, she knocked. One of the members opened the door. Wyetta smiled. “You were at the shop earlier. Your name’s Prospect, right?” 

“Um, no.” He said, shaking his head. “It’s Juice.” 

“Oh, right, like prospect was a better name.” Wyetta said jokingly. Juice admired her sense of humor. There are very few women around that you could potentially laugh with. “There’s a dinner here tonight, right? I hope so, judging by all the vehicles and all.” 

“Y-yeah, come in. Sorry to leave you out there in the heat.” Juice said, moving out the way to let her through the door. 

“No, it’s all good. Don’t worry about it.” Wyetta said, smiling at him. Juice couldn’t help but marvel over her, he was struck by the bug and he didn’t even know her name yet. 

“This way.” Juice said, leading her to the dining room. Wyetta could hear the chatter and laughter. She noticed children in the living room, eating and playing board games. As soon as Yetta entered the dining room, the chatter died down, all eyes were on her. “Clay, you’re d-daughter’s here.” 

“Thanks, prospect. I can see that.” 

Juice took his seat. Wyetta stood there awkwardly. “Hi-hey...” 

“Yetti, come over here. Sit by your pop.” Wyetta walked over, and took her seat beside him. “Usually, the V.P. sits there but I asked if he’d give his seat to you tonight.” Wyetta looked at the man and smiled as a thank you. 

The room was quiet. Everyone ate in silence. It wasn’t rocket science to know she didn’t belong, no one introduced themselves. Wyetta sighed, “Uh, Clay, you know...I, uh, I just realized that I needed to do something. Gemma, thanks for inviting me. I get it, you know? I’m not dumb. Ladies and gentlemen, I bid you goodnight.” 

Before Clay could say anything, she was already on her way out. Clay looked at his wife and noticed the victorious grin on her face. 

Wyetta walked outside, quickly getting on her bike.. She looked at the house one more time before speeding off. 

~SOA~ 

“Thanks for coming back here to see me.” Clay told his daughter. It was the next day, he invited her over to the shop to try to talk to her about last night. “I know you probably want to leave good ol’ Charming.” 

“Yeah, I was thinking about heading out...” Wyetta said, sitting at the desk, where her dad offered her a seat. 

“You know, kid, last night–“ 

“Was embarrassing.” Wyetta said, cutting her dad off. 

“I wasn’t going to say that.” 

“You know, I rather not be around you and your people if I’m constantly going to be looked at like the mistake you think I am.” 

Clay shook his head. Women were crazy. His daughter is crazy. “I never said you were a mistake.” 

“You didn’t have to. Twelve years. It’s been twelve since my mom told you about me...and not once did you mention me. So, yeah, I’m a mistake to you.” 

“You’re not a mistake. I just didn’t know how to say anything. We have a policy...” 

“Let me guess...No niggers allowed.” 

Clay glared at the girl. “Watch your mouth. It’s a policy, sure. It’s a little outdated but it’s still a policy.” 

“Then why did you get with my mom,” Wyetta asked, crossing her arms. 

Clay sighed, he didn’t know how to answer that question. “You’ve seen her. She was different. I don’t know. I wanted something different.” 

The girl broke eye contact with him. “Yeah, I get it. Your, uh, wife. She didn’t invite me because she wanted to become friends. She invited me last night because she wanted me to learn that I’ll never fit in. And she’s right.” 

“This ain’t your fault. I’ll take the blame.” Clay told her, his head hanging down, not making eye contact. “You got a job somewhere?” 

“Nah, I was just traveling.” 

“If you stay, you could help out around here. I can tell you know how to tune up a bike. You could do that and polish them for me. Earn a few bucks.” 

What Clay didn’t know was that his daughter wouldn’t have to worry about money for at least three more years. But she really wanted to stay, and be around him. Not thinking too much on the offer, Wyetta nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Clay smiled. “I’ll let everyone know. Get back to your motel and get your things. Wether Gemma likes it or not, you’ll be in our guest room.” 

Wyetta smiled before walking outside, she looked over at the bikes to see someone already looking at her. It was Juice, the guy from last night. She smiled at him again and waved before walking over to her bike and leaving. 

~END OF CHAPTER TWO~ 

~A/N~ 

I’ve never had so many request to continue a story in my life! Thank you for all of you who commented. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Feedback gives me motivation, I don’t know why. 

To answer a question. Wyetta’s name is pronounced like (Y-Yet-Ta). Sorry she has an odd name, I just really liked it and it’s Egyptian. 

Sorry for any grammar errors and spelling. 

Until next time, loves.


	3. Pre Season Episode Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed! :)

Previously on “Behind These Hazel Eyes”.... also known as the pre season for “Sons of Anarchy”. 

~SOA~ 

“If you stay, you could help out around here. I can tell you know how to tune up a bike. You could do that and polish them for me. Earn a few bucks.” 

What Clay didn’t know was that his daughter wouldn’t have to worry about money for at least three more years. But she really wanted to stay, and be around him. Not thinking too much on the offer, Wyetta nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Clay smiled. “I’ll let everyone know. Get back to your motel and get your things. Wether Gemma likes it or not, you’ll be in our guest room.” 

Wyetta smiled before walking outside, she looked over at the bikes to see someone already looking at her. It was Juice, the guy from last night. She smiled at him again and waved before walking over to her bike and leaving. 

~SOA~ 

“That shit show that happened last night, can never happen again.” Clay told the members of SAMCRO, as he sat in his chair as president. “Wyetta is a guest. My kid. My daughter. She ain’t asked to be born. Instead of judging her, how about you shitheads get to know her? She’s a great girl.” 

“It’s not that we’re judging her, brother,” The Scotsman, known as Chibs, said. “She’s a pretty girl. Hard to believe she came from you.” Everyone broke out in a small fit of laughter. 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Clay asked, not getting the butt of the joke. The room got quiet. 

“We didn’t mean to act the way we did last night, Clay,” Piney told him. The older man sincerely felt for the girl. She didn’t know what she was walking into. He was sure she didn’t know much about her father and what he do for living. “She was kind of a surprise. I mean, you have a kid. That’s news.” 

Clay scoffed humorously, “Yeah, you’re telling me.” 

“The way she walked out last night,” Jax said, for the first time talking about his newly found stepsister. “That look in her eyes...definitely reminded me of you.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“So, is she off limits?” Kyle asked. Jax and Clay’s eyes quickly snapped at the current SAMCRO member. Jax didn’t really know that girl but she was technically his sister, so he couldn’t help but feel some type of brotherly affection for her. 

“Yeah,” the stepfather and stepson said in unison. Kyle chuckled, he didn’t care, he had an old lady already. 

“So, what are you gonna do with her?” Opie asked. “Is she just going to be hanging around the clubhouse?” 

Clay looked at his cigar, “that’s a great question, Op. I called the meeting to let everyone of you know that she’s going to be tuning up the bikes, polishing them.” 

Everyone started to groan. Everyone except for Juice. 

Bobby chuckled dismissively, “Come on, Clay. Don’t you think it’d be better for her to take calls when Gemma can’t?” 

“No, she’s good at tuning up bikes,” Clay reassured them. 

“And how would you know that?” Bobby asked. 

“She has an ‘03 Victory cruiser. Brand new. But the engines were buffed up to be something greater, looked homemade.” Juice informed all the men who had their doubts about a women who they haven’t had a conversation with yet. Clay seemed impressed, but he didn’t know what to think about the prospect knowing more than he did about his own daughter. 

“I’ll make this a vote, but it’s really no point. She’s staying and she’ll be working, no matter what.” The president of SAMCRO announced. “Jax? What’s your vote?” 

“I say she stays and work on the bikes. Can’t keep underestimating what women can do when it comes to an engine and some tires.” 

Clay nodded, “Bobby?” 

The man had his doubts and he couldn’t shake them. “It’d be best to keep her in the office so... Nay.” 

After a few minutes everyone voted YAY for the Morrow girl. Clay nodded, but then he looked at the prospect. “Juicy boy?” 

Juice looked up, “Yeah?” 

“What do you think of her?” 

“She’s cool. I like her,” Juice said genuinely. He then noticed the look on Clay’s face. “You know? In a friendly way. Not that I wouldn’t- I would. She’s pretty–“ 

“I think I get it.” Clay said, quickly stopping him from embarrassing himself. “Majority rules.” 

~SOA~

“Here, let me help you with your bag.” Gemma offered Wyetta kindly. “Clay called me earlier. He said you were staying here for the summer?” 

“Yeah, that’s what he told me.” Wyetta said, giggling to herself. “Kinda didn’t give me a choice.” 

“That sounds like Clay,” Gemma replied. “The guest bedroom isn’t too big. That won’t be a problem, will it?” 

“Nah, it’s fine. I don’t like a lot of space, you know? Makes me uncomfortable.” 

Gemma placed the girl’s bag on the full sized bedroom. “Well, working as a Private Investigator, I’m sure you had your run in on big spaces and bad men.” 

Wyetta didn’t really say anything, instead she nodded. “Thanks for helping. You didn’t have to.” 

“Sure,” Gemma said, waking pass the girl before stopping at the doorway. “I don’t know what your end game is. But let me tell you, if you hurt my family in any way, you’re going to wish you were still in Missouri.” 

Wyetta smirked, “if the fear of losing your title as HBIC is in the back of your mind, think again. I ain’t here to hurt anyone. I just want to do something I didn’t get a chance to do growing up.” 

“Yeah, and what’s that?” 

The girl avoided eye contact. “Spend time with my dad.” 

~SOA~ 

Two weeks later. 

“Hey, Yetta,” Jax called from the other side of the lot. “My bike needs a small tune up before the day is done. Think you can handle it. You know, do the special thing you did to your bike.” 

Wyetta smiled before nodding. The past fourteen as Jax’s little sister was going pretty good. He’d come over for dinner at Clay’s and Gemma’s just to spend time with her. She’s even been out to eat with him and Opie. The trio were pretty much inseparable most of the time. She was the little sister that the men never had. 

“Yeah, and while I’m at it, I’m sprinkle your bike in unicorn piss.” Wyetta joked. Jax scoffed humorously. 

“I’ll take that as a no, huh? Come on. The engine on your bike is flawless. Just tune me up, alright?” 

The Morrow girl sighed, nodding her head, before grabbing her tool box. “I’ll fix it up as much as I am without having to replace anything.” 

“I’ll get someone to help you.” Jax said as he looked around the garage. He noticed Juice wasn’t doing much. “Hey! Juice! Get over here.” 

As Juice walked over, Jax turned to Yetta. “You know, the meeting for his patch is tonight. Thinking about voting him in.”

“It’s strange.” 

Jax raised an eyebrow, “What is?” 

“It takes this much to be apart of a motorcycle club. Feels like the process of being a prospect is very similar to frat boys swearing in,” Wyetta said, spreading out her tools in a row that best suited her. When it came to objects, the girl was a bit OCD. 

Jax watched her. He completely forgot that she didn’t really know what they do. It was obvious that she had her suspicions, but she never voiced it. Jax appreciated that, actually. 

“Jax, whatcha needed?” Juice asked as he wiped oil stains off his fingers. Jax nodded to his stepsister. 

“Help Yetta tune up my bike. Enjoy your last day as a prospect.” The blonde man said before walking off. 

Juice nodded to himself before looking up to see Wyetta already staring at him. 

“Hi,” Juice greeted awkwardly. This whole experience was weird for him. He was a man, yes. A man that was good at talking to girls. But from his experience, he only chatted up sweetbutts who only talked to him because he socialize with the Sons of Anarchy. Wyetta was different on so many levels. 

One, she was a girl who actually knew her way around cars and motorcycles. Two, she was funny. Three, she was drop dead beautiful. Four, she talked to him like he wasn’t a social idiot like everyone says. Five, she was the only who looked at him and made no judgement. 

“We gonna be doing this all day?” She asked, pulling the man from his thoughts. 

“What?” Juice asked, referring to her question. 

Wyetta chuckled. “We’ve spent some time together. Working on cars and bikes. Seems like the first five minutes, every time, we stare at each other. It’s intense. And a little alarming.” 

Juice’s face fell. He feared that he made the Morrow girl uncomfortable. “I’m sorry– I didn’t mean– Well, I did mean to...” 

“Juice, it’s okay. I don’t mind.” She reassured him. “Really. I just don’t want people to think we’re having some type of stand off or something.” 

Juice smiled, “Oh. Right.” 

“Can you help me lift his bike on this stand?” 

Juice was quickly completely the task. He looked at her once more. “There’s a clubhouse party tonight.” 

“I’m aware.” Wyetta mumbled, more focused on finding the right tools to start the “tune up” process. 

“It’s a “patch in” party,” Juice continued. It didn’t dawn on him that she wasn’t particularly interested. “I was wondering if...you know– if you think that you’d..” 

“Juice, don’t hurt yourself. What is it?” 

“You coming tonight?” 

Wyetta shook her head, “Nah. Not my type of scenery. I rather go to the arcade, play world war warriors.” The Puerto Rican’s face lit up. 

“You play World War Warriors?” 

Wyetta nodded, “Yeah, I play all the time. That last level is a bitch, gets me every time. Especially–“ 

“Especially when Kurt the Jerk pops out of no where and gun you down.” Juice finished for her. The pair looked at each other and smiled. “I can relate. I hate that part too.” 

“Glad I’m not the only one.” 

Juice scratched his neck as he laughed softly. “Yeah, you’re not the only one..” 

“Hey! Prospect!” Clay called out to Juice from the entrance way to the clubhouse. “Vote in time! Get in here!” 

“You good here?” Juice asked. Wyetta smiled. 

“Yeah, I’m good. You should go before Clarence has an aneurism.” She joked. Juice grinned before running off to hear about his fate with the SAMCRO group. 

~SOA~ 

It’s been nearly three weeks since Juice was officially patched in a a member of SAMCRO. Wyetta was happy for him. Mainly because he looked so happy. He talked to her a lot more, like suddenly he had a wave of new confidence. They spent time together as friends. Whenever either of them didn’t have anything to do, they would go out for dinner or race each other on dirt back roads. 

Tonight was going to be a different scenery for Wyetta. Juice invited her over to his apartment. They were going to cook dinner together and play the newest installment of World Ward Warriors. 

Juice checked himself out in the mirror, making sure he looked okay. All of this was insane. He liked Wyetta, like more than friends liked her. He didn’t know how to tell her. Mainly because she was Clay’s daughter, and she was off limits. 

There was a knock as his door. Wyetta knocked for times in morse code, which was referenced to the video game they were playing tonight. 

With a smile, Juice opened the door to be greeted by the prettiest smile he’s ever laid eyes on. “Hey! I brought the pizza sauce and pre-made dough. You got everything else, right?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I got everything,” Juice replied, opening the door wider for her to come in. 

Wyetta took in her surroundings, she was impressed. “OCD too, huh?” 

Juice’s ears perked up, “How did you–“ 

“What man polishes their coffee table to where it’s pristine?” It was a rhetorical question. “I just have a thing with my tools and cereal, other than that...I can get a little messy.” 

The man smirked, “Good think I like to keep clean, huh?” 

“I guess so.” Wyetta looked at the kitchen then at him. “You ready to start cooking?” 

~SOA~ 

“No!” Juice yelled at the screen. He noticed the mischievous grin on Wyetta’s face. He was catching on to what was happening. “You’re cheating!” 

“It’s not cheating! I just know codes.” She said nonchalantly. 

Juice chuckled, “that’s cheating! There’s no way you could kill my whole crew in one shot. Impossible.” 

“Unless it was a boomerang bullet.” 

Juice shook his head, “The game doesn’t have that.” 

Wyetta shrugged, “Not unless you have the right cheat codes.” 

“Teach me,” Juice said. Wyetta raised an eyebrow. “Come on, please.” 

“I thought you weren’t into the whole...cheating life.” Juice licked his lips, something that made Wyetta’s stomach move in flutters. 

“I’m not.” 

After having a whole minute stare down, Wyetta gave in. “Fine!” She grabbed his hand. That immediate touch was something that was different at that time, they felt it. They felt the spark. “Um, first you’re gonna press A while spinning the left control stick. And, uh, that’s it.” 

Juice placed his hand over hers, repeating what she just told him. “Like that?” 

The girl nodded, “Yeah, exactly. Round two?” Juice smiled before nodding. 

A few minutes later. 

It was a mistake, she shouldn’t have showed him that cheat code. It was the fifth time he used it against her. 

“Oh come on!” Wyetta yelled at the screen before looking over at Juice. “Have mercy!” 

Juice laughed, not really taking her serious. Wyetta took matters into her own hands, she playfully charged at him, pushing him down while straddling his waist. 

She playfully punched his chest. Before she could strike again, Juice grabbed her hands as he laughed. Then their eyes connected, together they looked at their hands. Juice slowly undid her balled up fist, giving him the opportunity to intertwine their fingers. 

She looked at him, suddenly her hazel eyes not leaving his brown ones. She leaned down and he met her halfway, then it happened. Their lips collided together, moving in a slow motion passionately. 

Juice leaned over, giving him an opportunity to switch the position, leaving him to be on top of her. 

As the moments went by, the more passionate things got. Their tongues battling for dominance, his hands roaming her body freely, her nails softly digging into his back. Just as she was about to lift up his shirt, there was a pounding on his front door. 

“Yo, Juice, man! We gotta go!” The familiar voice of Jax sounding through the door. “We got to run! Open up, man.” 

Juice looked at Wyetta, almost apologetically. Wyetta smiled. “Ignore him. He’ll go away.” 

He shook his head, “No, he won’t.” Juice left his spot and opened the door. Jax walked in. 

“Took you long enough. We gotta run, retaliations on the Mayans. Op and Kyle are heading to their warehouse. The rest of us are going to interrupt their exchange with Darby.” Juice was giving Jax a look, begging him to shut up. Jax was confused, then he turned around, seeing his stepsister sitting there soaking in what he just said. “Yetta, what the hell are you doing here?” 

And then he noticed that they both had swollen lips, not from fighting. But from... Jax eyes widen. “What the fuck was happening here before I came?” 

“You guys should go instead of discussing what me and Juice were doing,” Wyetta said, crossing her arms. Jax knew she was right. He turned back to Juice. 

“Let’s go.” He glanced at his stepsister and pointed at her. “This conversation ain’t over yet.” 

And then they were gone. The Morrow girl sighed as she took a seat on Juice’s couch, repeating what Jax said about some Mayans out loud. 

~SOA~

“Jax told me where you were last night and who you were with...” Clay announced as he stood in the doorway of the guest bedroom. “Yetti, what were you doing there?” 

“Nothing. We were just playing video games. Jax is paranoid.” 

“You leave in two weeks. Starting something with Juice is a big mistake.” 

Wyetta looked up from her book, her eyes instantly connecting to Clay’s icy blues. “I’m pretty sure I’m an adult. And he’s an adult. We know what we’re doing.” 

“There was a rule that he broke.” 

The girl looked around, “And what does that have to do with me?” 

“You are the rule.” Clay told her, making his way to sit on the bed with her. “Kid, I told everyone that you were off limits.” 

The Morrow girl didn’t know how to feel. Confused. Upset. Tired. “What gave you the right to say that? If people want to flirt with me, date me, they can...it’s ultimately my decision.” 

“Yeah? Well, I don’t want to see you hurt. As a member, he won’t– you won’t–“ 

“What? Spit it out.” 

“The club comes first. Always. You sure that’s a kind of relationship you want?” 

Wyetta thought about it for a moment. She’s wanted something special. And she wanted someone that could keep up with her, even if just a little bit. And Juice gave that to her. She wasn’t sure if it was summer love or curiosity, but she wanted the opportunity to figure it out. “Yes. Yes, it’s what I want. Don’t be mad at Juice. I came on to him–“ 

Clay stood up, anger planted on his face. “You did what?!” 

Wyetta rolled her eyes. “Not like that. I flirted with him. I made most of the moves. So don’t blame him. Look, I...I really like him.” 

The father could hear the sincerity in her voice. It wasn’t a “Let’s fuck” type of thing. It was two kids who wanted to see where things could go. And he respected that. “I hear ya, kid. Do what ya want. I ain’t gonna argue with you. Congrats.” 

Wyetta stood up and hugged him. Clay tensed up at first, the feeling of parental affection was new for the father and daughter, but he hugged her back anyways. “Oh, and, Clay...” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m officially moving to Charming. Don’t worry, I won’t be polishing bikes for long.” 

Clay held her in a tighter embrace. “You can work at the shop for however long you want. Need a place to stay?” 

Wyetta shook her head, “Juice could use a roommate.” The girl looked up at her father to see he wasn’t amused. She laughed. “I’m kidding. I could crash here for a while, get an apartment on something.” 

“Hmm.” Clay pulled away from her. “I got to get going.” 

“Okay. You know I heard about Opie, I hope he could get his bail posted. Arson is a pretty big deal.” 

When she mentioned that, Clay got upset all over again. He couldn’t wait to get his hand on Kyle for leaving Opie stranded for the cops to find him. Clay kissed his kid on the forehead before leaving to deal with matters inside the club. 

~END OF CHAPTER THREE~ 

~A/N~

Phew! I really enjoyed writing that. Don’t worry we’re gonna get into the show soon. Like two chapters away from season one. Next chapter is set a year later. Then some time after that. Maybe one more original chapter after that. And then on to the show! 

I’m hoping to really capture these characters and making the dialogue believable. 

I have an actress/singer for Wyetta but not sure if you guys want to know. 

Tell me what you’d like to see in the near future. 

Sorry for grammar errors and all. 

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	4. Pre Season Episode Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed! :)

Previously on “Behind These Hazel Eyes”.... also known as the pre season for “Sons of Anarchy”. 

~SOA~ 

“Hmm.” Clay pulled away from her. “I got to get going.” 

“Okay. You know I heard about Opie, I hope he could get his bail posted. Arson is a pretty big deal.” 

When she mentioned that, Clay got upset all over again. He couldn’t wait to get his hand on Kyle for leaving Opie stranded for the cops to find him. Clay kissed his kid on the forehead before leaving to deal with matters inside the club. 

~SOA~ 

One year later. 

“So, I was thinking we go out of town this weekend.” Wyetta said, flipping through the shoe catalog in a magazine. They were laying in bed. Juice rubbed her back while he flipped through channels on his new 32’ inch TV. 

“Can’t. The club might need me.” Juice replied, not even looking at her. His girlfriend sighed, she closed her magazine and got out of the bed. That movement caught Juice’s attention. “What?” 

Wyetta shook her head, she was absolutely annoyed with him. “The club this. The club that. I know they come first but damn. Can I not have one weekend with my boyfriend?” 

He sighed as he leaned up from his spot against the headboard on their king sized bed. “What do you want me to do? I made a commitment to the club.” 

“Yeah, I get that,” Wyetta mumbled. “I just...I miss you. You’re not here like you use to be. It gets lonely here.”

The Puerto Rican looked at her with understandingly. “That’s why you haven’t officially moved in? You get lonely?” 

She crossed her arms, avoiding eye contact with him. “I don’t like to be alone, Juice.” 

Juice stood up, once she was an arm length away, he grabbed her hand just to pull her closer to him. Wyetta loves his embrace, he was warm and gentle with her. Like she was some kind of precious cargo. 

“As long as I’m living, I will not leave you alone.” Juice whispered pulling away from her, giving him the opportunity to kiss her. 

And once they started kissing, it was hard to stop. 

~SOA~ 

Gemma stood in the doorway of Yetta’s bedroom, watching her pack her things. “You know, I almost said I was going to miss you.” 

Yetta rolled her eyes, “Too old to be a mean girl, Gemma.” The girl watched the annoyed expression form on her stepmother’s face. “You should go see that movie. It was pretty funny. You remind me of Regina George but older, like way older.” 

“When are you going to stop giving me lip?” 

“When you stop giving me shit everyday.” The younger girl retorted. “In a weird way, I think this is your way of saying you love me.” 

Gemma scoffed, “Whatever floats your boat, baby.” The Old Lady crossed her arms. “You and Juice making the move in official, I see. Clay thought you were kidding.” 

Wyetta stopped what she was doing, “Why would I kid about that? I keep telling your husband that my time as a child has been over for almost four years. I’m an adult now.” 

“Trust me, I told him the same thing,” Gemma scoffed. “He insists that you’re still his kid daughter.” 

Wyetta said nothing, she looked at her hands and then at Gemma. “Listen, I’m sorry for barging into your life of being Clay’s only number one girl. I was going to leave but I–“ 

“Didn’t expect to fall in love with Juice, I get it.” Gemma shook her head. She could relate to how things played out for the Morrow girl. Wyetta nodded, a wave of emotion came over her as she began to cry. 

“I really love that man, you know?” That sudden mood switch was familiar to Gemma, her eyes widen. 

“Jesus Christ, how far along are you?” 

Wyetta sniffed, not expecting a question like that. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“You’re pregnant.” 

Yetta’s eyes widen, “Um, no I’m not.” 

“When was your last period?” 

Wyetta smiled, “That’s an easy question. It’s been–“ The girl quickly did the numbers in her head. Her eyes widen, way too many numbers. She then made eye contact with Gemma. “Shit.” 

“What?” Gemma asked. Wyetta grabbed her purse and keys. 

“I have to go.” 

~SOA~ 

After having a nerve wrecking afternoon, Wyetta burst through the clubhouse door. All eyes were on her, the men were standing there making conversation and drinking beer. 

“Hey, sis,” Jax tried to greet, but immediately noticed how tense the brown skinned girl was. 

She made her way over to Juice. The way she marched over to him sent a worrying alarm in his mind, she looked like she was about to slap him. “Your dorm, now.” Yetta hissed walking past him. Juice stood there for a moment, looking at all his brothers with a confused look. “NOW JUICE!” 

Her shouting made everyone jump. The Mohawk wearing man quickly placed his drink on the bar stand, “Coming, baby.” He announced before walking back. 

Clay and the guys looked at each other before laughing. “My kid got him so whipped.” 

~SOA~ 

“Would you please stop pacing?” Juice asked his girlfriend. “You’re making me nervous.” 

Wyetta ignored him, she continued to pace with a annoyed expression on her face. 

Juice sighed. “Can you tell me what this is about?” She didn’t answer him. “Is this about your panties being in the toilet again? Babe, I can’t help it...it’s hot.” 

Wyetta stopped in tracks, she gave him an odd look. “What are you talking about? You have something to do with my missing underwear?” 

If Juice talked more about then he would have to explain so he took the “easier” route and lied. “No, I, uh– No.” 

Even though she could see through his lie, she felt like there was a more pressing matter at hand. 

“Baby, can you please tell what’s going on?” Juice pleased for what felt like the hundred time. Now, he was getting annoyed. “Who did what now?” 

Wyetta looked at him. She glared at her man. “You did.” 

Juice was confused. “What?” 

“I’m late.” 

His mind started to race, they’ve had scares before. “How late?” 

Wyetta sighed, “Late late. Like, over a month late.” 

Juice’s eyes averted to the carpeted floor. “Holy shit.” 

The girl scoffed, “yeah, holy shit.” Wyetta sat beside him on his dorm bed. Juice looked at her. 

“So, what now?” 

“We have a baby.” Yetta whispered, her head falling on Juice’s shoulder. 

~SOA~ 

Eight Months Later. 2005.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Wyetta said tiredly. Gemma wiped the sweat off of her stepdaughter’s head. “I swear I’m going to kill them all.” 

“Calm down, honey,” Gemma said, making Yetta a glass of water. “You’re going to put yourself in stress, then they’ll have to do an emergency C-section.” 

Yetta’s hand instinctively ran over her large baby bump. The mother to be locked eyes with Gemma. “You’re right. I shouldn’t–“ 

“It’s okay, doll. I understand what you’re thinking.” 

“First, Juice shouldn’t miss this. Second, Clay missed my birth, don’t want him missing this.” Wyetta grunted in pain. “This contractions are brutal.” 

The Old Lady took a seat beside the hospital bed. “Yeah, welcome to motherhood.” Gemma looked at the baby bump once again. “Can’t believe I’m about to be a grandma.” 

Wyetta chuckled at the comment. “You know, I didn’t expect to become a mom at 22.” 

“What? You were gonna make Juice wait a few more years.” 

The brown skinned girl shook her head, “No, I wasn’t sure I wanted kids.” 

“And now?” 

“Now, I’m more scared than anything. You know with the club activities. I don’t want to do this by myself. I mean, you have noticed that they’ve been going out more and more. And violent shit keeps happening in the town over.” 

Once again, the girl impressed Gemma. “You’re a smart girl.” 

“I told you...I use to be a private investigator.” Wyetta mumbled. “I know the truth behind every lie.” 

Gemma glanced at the girl. Dare she say it, but she’s been getting use to the love child Clay hand stuffed away. The girl was quick with comebacks and was not afraid to defend herself. She wasn’t afraid of Gemma or allowed her to intimidate her. And that’s what used to be alarming for the Old Lady, but now she expects it. Still don’t like her though. “So, when are you going to do it?” 

“Do what?” 

“Get your crow tattoo.” 

Wyetta chuckled, “I don’t know how I feel about being branded. But I don’t know...me and Juice are serious...I just don’t know. He asked to marry me yet.” 

Gemma raised an eyebrow. “Do you know why?” 

“He doesn’t want me to feel like he’s only marrying me because I’m having his kid.” 

“You know Clay’s been pressuring him to tie the knot with you.” 

Yetta smiled, “Yeah, I know.” Suddenly, a burst of pain was back, but this felt different. “Gemma. Gemma. Something feels weird. Something’s different.” 

Gemma quickly walked over to look in between Yetta’s legs, only to see a patch of curly hair forming at the vagina entrance. “Shit! Shit, you’re crowning.” 

“What?!” 

“I got to get a doctor in here,” Gemma ran to the door. 

“Call Juice, please. Call dad! They need to be here.” Wyetta practically shouted. “I don’t want them to miss this. Please!” 

Gemma walked out for a moment as the doctor and nurses came in, hovering around her stepchild. The Old Lady quickly dialed the familiar number again, only to go straight to voice mail. “Oh you shitheads! Yetta’s having the baby! Hurry the hell up!” 

~SOA~ 

“Tonight was a success. We keep Charming safe from drugs and other shit. We had a safe run, so I’m proud.” Clay announced to the men as they walked back into the clubhouse. “Everyone head home. I got to be at the hospital, me and Juice waiting for the baby to get here.” 

“Give is a call when the kid gets here, we’ll come visit immediately.” Jax told his stepdad, he looked at Juice. “Congratulations, man. Take care of my sister and the kid.” 

“Will do.” Juice said. The Puerto Rican suddenly remembered something, he turned on his phone just to get an alarming amount of missed calls and voicemails. He brought the phone up to his ear to listen to the latest voicemail. 

[“Oh you shitheads! Yetta’s having the baby! Hurry the hell up!”] The sound of Gemma’s voice filled his ears. Her second sentence repeating in his head. Yetta’s having the baby. 

“Shit!” Juice said, running out of the clubhouse. Everyone followed after him. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Tig asked for everyone. 

“My baby is coming!” Juice yelled as he started his bike and zoomed off. The members looked at each other before following behind the Mohawk wearing man. 

~SOA~ 

Juice burst through the hospital door, he hurriedly got to the floor where they were holding his woman and child to be. Once he got to the room where they kept her, he saw Gemma hovering over Wyetta who was holding an infant wrapped in a white blanket. 

He instantly felt guilty. “Baby. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry–“ 

Wyetta smiled. He’s lucky she’s zen and careless about his activities right. “Just shut up and come meet your daughter.” 

Juice’s heart stopped for a second. “It’s a girl?” 

“Yeah, and she’s so beautiful,” Wyetta said, tears forming in her eyes. Juice walked over to glance at his daughter, and felt like beautiful was an understatement. His baby girl was breathtaking. 

The infant’s brown eyes roamed the room, looking at her mother and father. “Hey baby, it’s me...your dad.” The baby immediately recognized his voice. She attempted to give him a sly smile, but only opened her mouth. 

Gemma watched the young couple who were in awe of their child. The new grandmother noticed Clay and the rest of the men outside the door. “Yetta, doll, you’re father and the guys are here.” 

Juice looked back, and waved them in. Clay was the first to walk over to take a look at his first grandchild. And he was in awe. “She’s beautiful.” 

“Isn’t she?” Wyetta said, her eyes not leaving her daughter’s. 

“Aye,” Chibs said, marveling I’ve the baby. “She reminds me of my little girl when she was born. You’ve gotten yourself a beautiful lass here, Juicy boy!” 

“Yeah, congrats, you guys,” Tig said. 

Jax sat at the end of Wyetta’s bed, his eyes not leaving his niece’s face. “So, what’s her name?” 

“Birdie,” Wyetta said. Juice smiled. He knew the backstory behind that name. He use to call the baby a little bird whenever he looked at the sonogram pictures. “Birdie Bella Ortiz.” 

“Welcome to the family, Birdie.” Clay said, his arms wrapping around his wife’s shoulders. 

~END OF CHAPTER FOUR~ 

~A/N~ 

I bet most of you didn’t see that coming. I’ve did some research on Juice’s character and watched some interviews. Theo mentioned that Juice never had a family because he was devoted to the club. And if he ever had a relationship, it would definitely be a Bonnie and Clyde situation. So, I’m thinking about living up to that theory through this series. Don’t worry, Wyetta will not intentionally kill people, she’ll probably end up helping Juice with his hacking. And helping the club figure shit out. 

I hope you all learn to love Birdie, she’s going to be an interesting child who loves her daddy. 

If you’re wondering about age. Jax was born in 1974, so in 2005, he’s 31. Wyetta is 22 turning 23. Juice is 29 turning 30. I went with Theo’s actual age since I don’t think they really mentioned how old he was. 

Tell me what you think. And what you hope to see. 

Also, I think the next chapter starts off the series, towards the end of it. I’m not 100% sure yet.


	5. Pre Season Episode Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed! ;)

Previously on “Behind These Hazel Eyes”.... also known as the pre season for “Sons of Anarchy”. 

~SOA~ 

“Aye,” Chibs said, marveling I’ve the baby. “She reminds me of my little girl when she was born. You’ve gotten yourself a beautiful lass here, Juicy boy!” 

“Yeah, congrats, you guys,” Tig said. 

Jax sat at the end of Wyetta’s bed, his eyes not leaving his niece’s face. “So, what’s her name?” 

“Birdie,” Wyetta said. Juice smiled. He knew the backstory behind that name. He use to call the baby a little bird whenever he looked at the sonogram pictures. “Birdie Bella Ortiz.” 

“Welcome to the family, Birdie.” Clay said, his arms wrapping around his wife’s shoulders. 

~SOA~ 

2008.

“But I’s don’t wants to go, mama!” The toddler yelled as her mother, Wyetta, tried to explain a situation to her. 

“But it’ll be fun. You’ll meet new people. You’ll learn new things. I mean, don’t you get bored of being here in the middle of the day while mommy and daddy work?” Wyetta has been trying to break it to her daughter that she’ll be starting preschool by the end of the month. 

“No fun!” Birdie shouted, throwing down her crayons. Wyetta sighed. 

“First thing, stop acting like your papa,” the mother said, referring to the child’s grandfather. “Second thing, what’s no fun?” 

“Daycare.” 

“Oh baby, preschool is not like daycare. It’s a little different.” 

“Naps?” The toddler asked, looking at her mom with those gorgeous brown eyes she inherited from her dad. 

Wyetta crosses her arms, “Yeah, you’ll still be taking naps.” 

The toddler got up and ran out the office door shouting, “No naps!” 

~SOA~ 

Birdie ran out of the office. She then noticed the crowd of bikers coming through the gate, she saw her uncles, papa, and daddy, the toddler instantly got excited. She ran towards the bike. 

Kip, the prospect, took notice of the danger the child was getting into. “Birdie!” Kip yelled, getting her attention, he ran over and picked her up. He successfully moved the toddler out of harms way. 

Wyetta ran out of the office, she looked over to see the members of SAMCRO parking their bikes. She looked over at Kip, knowing immediately what was about to happen. “She ran out in front of the bikes again?” The mother asked the prospect. 

“Yeah, close call...again,” Kip mumbled, passing the toddler to her mom. 

“Thanks, man. Seriously. Uh, I’ll put in good word for you to my dad. You did a heroic thing.” 

Kip smiled, “Thanks, Yetta. Appreciate it.” 

“Mama, there’s daddy.” Birdie said, pointing to her dad who was walking towards them. He did not look happy. 

“Shit,” Wyetta mumbled, noticing the intensity radiating off of Juice’s body. 

“Birdie Bella,” Juice said sternly, “How many times do we have to tell you? Do NOT walk in front of the bikes! You’ll get hurt.” Birdie knew she was being scolded, scared of her dad’s tone, she placed her head into her mother’s neck. Juice sighed, he didn’t want his baby girl to be scared of him. He just couldn’t put into words how he would feel if something happened to her.

“Come here, little bird,” Juice whispered as he grabbed the toddler away from his old lady. Being in her father’s arms, Birdie started to cry. Not from being scared, but she cried because she knew she disappointed her dad. “It’s okay, Birdie. But you can’t scare mommy and daddy like that.” 

Wyetta adored the moments Juice had with their child. She knew that Birdie loved her daddy more than anything. “Had an okay run?” 

Juice nodded, “Yeah, everything went okay.” 

“Good,” Wyetta said with a smile. “Everything’s been quiet lately. No disturbance. SAMCRO is doing a great job with keeping the bad men out of town.” 

Juice eyed his old lady, she’s never said anything bad about the Sons but she’s never complimented them either. “You feeling alright?” 

The brown skinned girl nodded, “Yeah, I’m feeling fine. Why?” 

Juice shook her head, dismissing the question. “No reason. Here, take Birdie, think she cried herself to sleep.” 

Wyetta took the sleeping toddler in her arms. “Yeah, poor thing tired herself out. I’ll put her in your dorm for now. Gemma is supposed to come by later to pick her up.” 

“You working late tonight?” 

“No, I was going to do a couple of more hours here. Head to the store, then head home to start dinner. What about you?” 

Juice looked back at the garage and noticed a few cars piling up. “I’m thinking about helping out here, we got a lot of business today. Should be home before dinner, help you put Birdie to bed.” 

Wyetta nodded, “Okay. Are you going back out after? Or?” 

“Probably not.” 

There was a whistle from the other side of the lot. It caught the pairs attention. “Juicy boy! Come help me with this van, laddy!” Chibs called out. Juice turned to his lady and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Duty calls.” Juice mumbled before walking over to begin working on cars. 

~SOA~ 

“My baby girl,” Clay said as soon as he saw Wyetta walk into the clubhouse. The girl stopped in her tracks, she looked down at her sleeping toddler. 

“Baby girl? Me or her?” She asked. Clay chuckled before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Both of ya. She asleep?” 

“Yeah, she’s knocked out. As you know, she ran in front of the bikes again today. Juice got on to her about it, she cried and cried until she tired herself out.” 

Clay nodded, understanding why the toddler had to be scolded. “We wouldn’t have hit her.” 

Wyetta shook her head, “No, I know that. It’s just...I don’t want anyone to get hurt while not trying to hit her.” 

“Yeah, I know. Just don’t be so hard on her, she’s still a baby.” 

The girl smiled, “She’s three. She knows better.” 

“Can’t help that she wants to be a Son like her pa and dad,” Clay chuckled. 

“Oh please, she likes the bikes because they’re loud and cool looking.” 

“Ah, you got me there.” Clay said before walking pass he daughter and out the clubhouse door. 

~SOA~ 

Wyetta was on the couch watching “Charmed” reruns while she waited for the oven to go off. 

“Incoming,” Gemma said as she walked through the front door with Birdie in her arms. She glanced to her left to see the mother’s eyes glued to the Tv screen. 

“Mommy!” Birdie exclaimed just as Gemma placed her on her feet. The toddler ran over to Wyetta. The mother picked her up and pecked her cheeks and lips. 

“How’s it going, little bird?” 

Birdie smiled, she showed her mom her newly painted nails. “Look what mama did!” 

“Oh that’s so cool. Blue is definitely your color.” Wyetta said, she turned around to see that Gemma was still standing there. “Hey, Birdie, you can go play in your room. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

“We play dolls?” 

Wyetta smiled at her. “Yeah, baby, we can play dolls.” Birdie nodded happily before running off to her room. The two women watched her leave. 

Gemma then eyed Wyetta, “You and Juice gonna get married or what?” 

Wyetta rolled her eyes before walking into the kitchen. “We’re not having this discussion again. Me and Juice will get married when we feel like the time is right. We have a kid to worry about. Not a wedding.” 

“You know Clay and the club would pay for the wedding. I just think you two should go ahead and get hitched. He doesn’t sleep with other croweaters or sweetbutts. You’re his old lady. What’s stopping you?” 

Wyetta pulled out the fresh salad from the refrigerator. Placing it on the dining table, she sighed. “If we get married, I’ll feel like he’s only marrying me because of Birdie. And I don’t want that for him.” 

“Oh that’s bullshit and you know it.” Gemma snapped. Gemma’s hazel eyes gazed over Wyetta’s frame. “What is it you’re really afraid of? Losing him?” 

Wyetta shrugged, “I don’t know. I love him though. We’ve been doing this for four years, and we have an amazing daughter. He talks about marriage all the time.”

“So, it’s you that’s having doubts?” 

“Juice is a sensitive sweetheart. I don’t want to fuck it up. Once I completely let my guard down, there’s no way he’s going anywhere. He doesn’t know that I’m crazy. I’d kill for him.” The brown girl whispered. Gemma nodded. “Why? Why do you want us to marry?” 

“Four years, a kid, and no ring?” 

The two women chucked, “Yeah, I know. I guess now would be the perfect time to marry. Since it’s been quiet in Charming.” 

“Right,” Gemma agreed. They two stood there in silence for a moment. “Well, I’m gonna head home. Wait for Clay. You have a nice night, sleep well.” 

Wyetta nodded, “Thanks.” She watched Gemma head to the door. “Wait. Uh, I bought some things for Abel. You know, for his arrival in a couple of months. Should I drop it off at your place or Jax’s?” 

Gemma shook her head. “Jax doesn’t go home anymore. Especially with that junkie bitch there. I wish this pregnancy would be over now. The longer Abel is inside of her, the more tempted she is to shoot up.” 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Wyetta said in a singing tone. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah,” Gemma said dismissively. “Take care of my granddaughter. I’m taking her to lunch tomorrow.” 

“Alright, see you tomorrow.” 

~SOA~ 

“You want to sit in the high chair or in an actual seat, like a big girl.” Wyetta asked her daughter, pointing at the booster seat and the “grown up” chair. The child chose the high seat, which didn’t come to a surprise for Wyetta. “Alright. Come here, I’m gonna put your hair up before we eat.” 

“Hey!” Juice greeted, coming through the front door. 

“Daddy!” Birdie said, a huge smile on her face. Yetta quickly put her hair in a ponytail so the child could run to her father. 

Juice picked the girl up and placed a kiss on her lips. “You’ve been a good girl?” Birdie nodded, her arms wrapping around his neck, her head on his chest. 

“Hi mommy,” Juice greeted his lady, giving her a soft kiss. 

“Mm. Hi daddy,” Wyetta replied. “You ready to eat?” 

“Starved. What about you, hummingbird? Wanna eat?” Juice asked the toddler. Birdie nodded. The father smiled at her before placing her in her booster seat. 

~SOA~ 

“And they lived happily ever after,” Wyetta whisper to her daughter. It was bedtime. Birdie’s eyes lids were nearly closed. 

“Mommy,” Birdie asked sleepily. 

Wyetta ran her fingers through her baby’s brown curly locks. “Yes, baby?” 

“Was daddy a frog before you kissed him?” 

Wyetta smiled, “No, but mommy likes to think so. Get some sleep. Okay?” When she didn’t get a reply, she knew the toddle was out like a light. She got up from her place on the bed being sure to turn on the night light before walking out and closing the door. 

Wyetta walked into the kitchen to see Juice cleaning up the dishes. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Juice said with a smile. “What story did you read her tonight?” 

“The Princess and The Frog.” Wyetta answered. “She asked if you were a frog before I kissed you.” 

Juice chuckled, “You wish.” 

“You about done?” 

“Yeah, just setting them out to dry,” Juice placed the plates and utensils on the dish dryer. 

“Hmm, so what now?” 

The Puerto Rican man eyed his girl before grinning. “Dessert?” 

~SOA~ 

“Oh my God,” Wyetta moaned. Her fingers intertwined with the bedsheets as her hand clenched onto them. 

Juice was between her thighs, making her go insane one lick at a time. “Oh baby.” Juice smiled to himself, sending his lady over the edge was something he lived for. 

“You like that, right?” Juice asked before he went back to his habits. 

“Don’t ask questions you know the answer to,” Wyetta moaned out. Her back arched, which sent Juice a sign that she was close to her climax. He pulled away from between her legs. He moved upwardly kiss her. 

Tasting herself on his lips sent shivers down her spine. She stripped Juice from his clothes and made sure the rest of the night was going to be one to remember. 

After their love making session, Wyetta rested on his chest. Her fingers tracing over his skin. “You know I love you, right?” 

Juice smiled before kissing the top of her head. “I know. I love you more.”

“Not by a long shot,” Wyetta said, smiling. 

Suddenly there was a loud boom from outside. Juice and Wyetta grabbed their clothes, quickly putting them on before walking outside. 

There was a huge explosion, roughly a few miles from Charming. Juice was familiar with the location. 

“Son of a bitch!” He exclaimed before grabbing his things. He quickly kissed Wyetta before walking down the steps and heading towards SAMCRO clubhouse. 

~END OF CHAPTER FIVE~ 

~A/N~

That was a set up for season one as you can tell! Please tell me what you think. Your opinions matter, seriously. 

Hint. Hint. Feedback gives me the motivation to write more. 

Tell me what you think about Birdie.


	6. Pilot (Part One of Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed! :)

“Sons of Anarchy: Pilot” Part One of Two. 

~SOA~

“Baby, grab a toy, maybe two. You won’t be in the office with me today. You’ll be in the clubhouse, maybe in daddy’s dorm.” Wyetta told her child as she grabbed breakfast for the both of them. 

“I play with dollhouse, mommy?” 

Wyetta shook her head, “No, you can’t bring your dollhouse. It’s too big. Grab some barbie’s. And a coloring book.” 

“Buts mommy, why?” Birdie asked as she walked over to the kitchen where her mother was preparing for the morning. 

“Because your grandma plans on picking you up a little after twelve,” The mother explained to the toddler. Birdie’s face lit up at the thought of being around Gemma. The child for sure loved her grandmother. 

“I stay the night with mama and papa?” Birdie asked jumping around in her pajamas. 

Wyetta chuckled, “I don’t know, little bird. We gotta ask them first.” 

“Okay!” 

“Hey, pick out what you wanna wear today,” she told her child. Birdie quickly ran to her room. “And no! You can’t wear your swimsuit. You’ll give your daddy a heart attack.” Wyetta stood there for a moment, laughing about how Juice told her that Birdie wasn’t allowed to wear a swimsuit unless she was in the kiddie pool that was in their backyard. Any other time, like the beach, the toddler had to wear a fitted shirt and swim trunks. 

“What’s about this, mama?” The toddler had on jeans and a Disney princess shirt. 

“Okay, you wearing your blue shoes with that?” 

Birdie shook her head, “no, I wants to wear the red ones.” 

“Alright, get your shoes on. We leave here in about ten minutes.” 

~SOA~ 

Wyetta stood by the garage beside the prospect, Kip, also known as half sack. “You can’t just eat animals and not feel guilty about it, Yetta.” 

Wyetta smiled, “I eat steak at least once a week.” Kip grimaced at the thought of cooking meat. “That’s why you’re so tiny, huh?” 

Kip scoffed, “I’m not tiny.” 

“I don’t think I can fit your shirts, man.” Wyetta laughed. 

Just then, Chibs towed in a vehicle with a deer in the middle of the windshields. Wyetta looked at Half Sack to see the disgusted look on his face. And it brought pure joy to her to see him struggling. 

“Some days you’re the Beamer,” Jax, Wyetta’s stepbrother, said with a amused look. “Some days you’re the goddamn deer.” 

“Poetic as usual,” Yetta commented. Jax turned to her and kissed her cheek. 

“Not as poetic as you.” 

“Some yuppie creamed her up at the streams,” Chibs told them. He was obviously amused by the situation. The girl shook her head, some weird shit goes down in Charming more times than she’d like to admit. 

“He run in to it, or hit a tree while it was giving him head?” Jax asked. 

“Either way, gross,” Wyetta mumbled as she opened the passenger’s door. 

“How the hell do you want us to get it out?” Kip asked, staring at the dead animal like he was about to vomit on the car. 

“Us?” Wyetta asked. She leaned against her brother. Jax wrapper an arm around her shoulder. “There is no us, Half Sack. I ain’t hauling this deer out. No way.” 

“Oh come on, Yetta,” the prospect practically begged. 

“No,” Yetta said sternly. 

Jax smiled to himself as he walked over to the other side of the tow truck, pulling out a chainsaw. Kip gave him an incredulous look. 

“Oh come on. Jesus man.” 

“Just pretend it’s ‘Crave Your Own Steak’ night at Sizzler.” 

“I don’t eat meat, man.” 

Jax pulled out a blunt. “Figure it out, grunt.” 

Kip rolled his eyes before walking off. Wyetta stood there, staring at the dead deer. 

“What the hell happened?” She heard Chibs asked Jax as they walked off together. 

Kip returned to the car, ready to get rid of the deer. “You’re really not going to help me?” 

“Yeah,” Wyetta said, giving him false hope. “I’m not going to help. I’m going to go check on my daughter. Gemma’s coming around in about an hour to pick her up.” 

“Enough time to help me.” 

Wyetta started to walk towards the clubhouse. “Do it yourself, prospect.” 

~SOA~ 

Heading out of Juice’s dorm, Wyetta noticed that Bobby was playing guitar. Birdie sat in front of him, staring at the way his hands moved against the instruments. 

The mother thought about getting her daughter some type of instrument her next birthday, which isn’t too far away. 

Knowing that her daughter is okay, Yetta walked passed her and stood beside Juice. He was busy working on something. He looked to see his girl standing there. 

“Hey, babe,” Juice said, giving her a smile. The same smile she falls in love with every time she sees it. Wyetta bent down and kissed him. 

“Hey handsome,” she greeted. 

Bobby continued to play guitar before Kip made his entrance in the clubhouse, carrying a box, getting help from another worker. 

“Just put it over–“ Kip said, pointing towards the pool table. 

“Half sack.” Bobby said. 

“Huh?” 

“Piney clogged the toilet again.” 

Wyetta closed her eyes, avoiding the look Kip was going to give her. No way was she helping out with that ever again. 

“Jesus Christ, that guy shits more than a grizzly, man. It ain’t human.” 

Everyone chuckled at his comment. Birdie stood up from her spot and walked over to her mother. Wyetta smiled at the toddler, picking her up. Birdie laid her head on her mother’s shoulder, which was unlike the child. 

Wyetta felt Birdie’s forehead to make sure she was feeling okay. “What’s wrong, bird?” 

“When’s mama coming?” The child asked, playing with Yetta’s necklace. 

“She’ll be here soon. Okay?” Wyetta said. Birdie nodded, she looked over to she Juice still working. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah, baby?” 

“Can eats ice cream today?” Birdie asked. Juice looked at Wyetta, only to have her shrug. 

“I don’t know, princess. I’ll see if we can later.” 

Birdie didn’t say anything, she slid down her mother hip, and ran to her daddy’s dorm room. 

Juice looked at Wyetta, mentally asking if he did something wrong. 

“No, she’s just ready to go is all.” 

“Where did you get that name?” An employee asked Kip. Kip looked confused. “Half Sack?” 

Kip smiled proudly. “Oh man, I uh, got my left nut blown off by an aper frag in Iraq.” The prospect made sure that Birdie wasn’t around before he pulled down his pants. “Look at that guy.” 

Wyetta turned around to kiss Juice on the cheek. “Time for me to get back to work.” 

“What? You don’t like his nuts?” Juice asked her, amused by her reaction. Wyetta leaned towards his ear. 

“Your nuts are the only nuts that I want to see,” Wyetta whispered before kissing the tattoo on his head. Before she could leave, Juice grabbed her wrist. 

“Maybe I can show it to you later?” 

Wyetta gave him one more kiss, “maybe.” 

“Jesus Christ! Put the deformed nut bag away, will ya?” Clay said as he walked in the building, followed by Tig and Chibs. 

Kip was suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Sorry, Clay, I was–“ 

“Disappear. Go on.” Tig told the prospect sharply. Wyetta shook her head. She gave her father a look that told him to be nice. 

“Hey, Kip, I’m gonna need some help out here. Come on.” Wyetta said, leaving the clubhouse. Kip and the other employee followed behind her. 

~SOA~ 

Gemma parked on the street outside of Jax’s house. She promised herself that she was gonna check on the girl and tell her to give Jax the doctor bill then be on her way. She was late picking up her granddaughter, and she knew the toddler hated when people were late. The child was more punctual than any adult she’s ever met. 

“Wendy!” Gemma said before walking to the door, knocking on it. “Wendy!” 

The Old Lady walked over the the side window that gives you a look inside the kitchen. What she witnessed inside the kitchen was horrifying. Wendy was on the floor, unconscious, blood pooling from between her legs. 

Gemma shook her head. “Stupid junkie bitch.” She hissed. 

~SOA~ 

Wyetta was working on a car with a few other people when the sound of Gemma’s car horn caught her attention. She immediately knew she wasn’t here for Birdie. No, something urgent happened. 

Just as the guys was walking over, Wyetta walked over as well. 

Gemma got out the car, walking towards Jax. “I tried calling you.” 

“What is it?” Jax asked. 

Gemma sighed, “it’s Wendy. Bitch shot up again. She’s in the hospital.” 

Wyetta eyes widen in horror. “The fuck?” Wyetta was upset. She knew that Abel, her unborn nephew, wasn’t anywhere near due yet. So if they, as in doctors, had to, which they will more than likely have to, Abel was going to severely be premature. 

There was a stone look on Jax’s face. Wyetta could see behind the mask though, she knew her brother was scared for his son. “Let’s go!” Jax yelled before climbing on his bike. Gemma looked at Wyetta.

“Tell Birdie–“ 

“Don’t worry about her. She’ll be fine. Go.” 

Gemma nodded before leaving.

~SOA~ 

“Shit!” Wyetta said as she burst through Juice’s dorm room door. She quickly grabbed her things before heading to the bathroom to wash her hands. 

She didn’t know Juice was on the bed, working on some hacking from his laptop. Birdie was asleep beside him. Juice couldn’t help but lift an eyebrow at Yetta’s actions. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Wendy,” Yetta hissed. “That stupid bitch. She decided to shoot up again! While being pregnant with my nephew. I swear I’m gonna gut the bitch.” 

Juice slowly moved out of his bed, making sure to not wake Birdie. He moved to the bathroom. “Where is she now?” 

“The hospital! Where else?” She snapped. Juice looked down to floor, not sure what to say next. Yetta instantly wanted to take back her tone with him. She didn’t mean to be snappy. “I’m sorry, baby. I just– I... I care about Abel. Gemma and I have been ready for his arrival since the day Jax told us Wendy was pregnant.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Juice said. He glanced back to the bed to see his daughter stirring in her sleep. “You heading to the hospital, right?” 

“Yeah,” was Yetta’s answer. “I want to show my support. And see what’s going on with the baby.” 

“You taking hummingbird with you... Or?” 

“Yeah, I’ll take her. Don’t worry.” 

Juice shook his head. “I don’t mind her staying with me while I’m on my laptop.” 

Wyetta smiled before leaning over to give him a sweet kiss. “I know. I was going to go by the hospital then get her some lunch.” 

Juice nodded. “Okay, I’ll go put her in the car.” 

“Thanks.” 

~SOA~ 

Wyetta and Birdie sat beside Gemma in the lobby and have been for the past few hours. It was dark outside, which meant that Wyetta needed to head home, start dinner, and put her kid to bed. 

“I know you want to leave.” Gemma told her. “You don’t have to stay.” 

“It’s not that I want to leave.” Wyetta said. Birdie went over to Gemma’s lap. The Old Lady smiled at the girl. “I have to get her to bed. Can’t break her schedule. Especially since she’ll be starting preschool soon.” 

“No mommy!” Birdie remarked, referring to the preschool movement her mother was talking about. 

“Birdie,” Wyetta said sternly. “You’ll call me, right? Keep me updated? And I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, I’ll give you a call if anything changes.” 

The young lady picked up her daughter, giving Gemma a small smile. “Try not to kill her.” 

“I hate that you’re one step ahead of me.” 

“Always,” Wyetta said, walking off. “On the next move, I’m calling checkmate.” 

“We’ll see.” Gemma mumbled, looking at the hospital doors that led to her grandson. Gemma wanted to make Wendy pay. She really wanted her dead.

~SOA~ 

It was past midnight and Wyetta was still up, she was going a few informative books on heart conditions and the probability for babies born with defects in a premature state. 

Juice came out of their bedroom shirtless, rubbing his tired eyes. “What are you doing up?” 

The sound of his voice caught Yetta’s attention. “I’m just doing some research. I’m worried about Abel, you know?” 

Juice gave his lady a sorrowful look. He felt bad for the newborn. Starting out life this way sounded tough. “You not coming to bed?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be there soon.” Wyetta said, flipping to the next page. Juice watched her for a moment. He sat beside her on the couch, his hand moving to close the book. “Juice...” 

“You’ll be helping Abel by being there with him tomorrow. You can’t go by there tired and stressed.” Juice stated. He then kissed her shoulders, moving her dark hair out his way. Wyetta smiled softly. 

“I’m stressed, you’re right. But maybe you could love on me a little. I need it.” 

Juice gave her a smug look. “Gladly.” He picked her up bridal style and carried his lady to the bedroom where he’ll try his best to relieve her of pent-up stress. 

~END OF CHAPTER SIX~ 

~A/N~

Whatcha think? Did you like it? 

Okay, so I got something wrong. Jax was born in ‘78 not ‘74. Charlie was born in ‘74. Anyways, Jax is roughly 30. So Juice is roughly 29, turning 30. Wyetta is 26. Birdie is 3, soon to be 4. 

Leave some feedback please! I love to read it.


	7. “Pilot (Part Two of Two)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcomed! :)

Previously on “Sons of Anarchy: Pilot (Part One of Two)”....

~SOA~ 

Juice gave his lady a sorrowful look. He felt bad for the newborn. Starting out life this way sounded tough. “You not coming to bed?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be there soon.” Wyetta said, flipping to the next page. Juice watched her for a moment. He sat beside her on the couch, his hand moving to close the book. “Juice...” 

“You’ll be helping Abel by being there with him tomorrow. You can’t go by there tired and stressed.” Juice stated. He then kissed her shoulders, moving her dark hair out his way. Wyetta smiled softly. 

“I’m stressed, you’re right. But maybe you could love on me a little. I need it.” 

Juice gave her a smug look. “Gladly.” He picked her up bridal style and carried his lady to the bedroom where he’ll try his best to relieve her of pent-up stress. 

~SOA~ 

“Sons of Anarchy: Pilot (Part Two of Two)...” 

It was nearly seven in the morning, Juice woke up before his girls did. Instead of waking Wyetta up, he allowed her to sleep in for the next hour while he and Birdie got ready for their day. 

Juice entered his daughter’s room. She was sleeping soundly with her stuffed animal in one arm while her other hand was in her mouth. Her habit of putting her fingers in her mouth started when she was in the womb. The father shook his head, “she’ll stop doing it eventually”, he thought. 

He walked over to her bedside and picked her up. The toddler groaned softly, not liking being pulled from her comfortable bed. 

“Time to wake up, hummingbird.” He whispered softly in her ear. 

Birdie shook her head as she wrapped her small arms around his neck. “No daddy.” 

“Yes, little bird.” He placed her on the couch before turning the tv to her favorite show. Dora the Explorer. 

Juice walked to the kitchen to prepare cereal for the girl, only to realize they were out of milk. “Shit.” 

“Daddy, I’s wants applesauce.” 

Juice sighed in relief. “One bowl coming right up.” The father quickly prepared the meal and gave to her to eat on the couch. “Try not make a mess, Princess. Daddy don’t feel like scrubbing it out all night tonight.” 

“Okay,” Birdie mumbled, her eyes glued to the Tv. “Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! He’s didn’t take it!” 

~SOA~ 

“You look hot,” Wyetta commented. Juice putting on his cut out leather jacket, custom made for the Sons of Anarchy. Wyetta thought it was a good look for him. Juice turned to her, smiling brightly before looking at himself in the mirror. 

“Didn’t hear you wake up.” 

The mother leaned against the doorway. “Yeah, I’m a ninja. You about to head out?” 

“Yeah, in a few minutes. Birdie’s up and ready to go,” Juice kissed his girl once before walking pass her. 

“Thanks for getting her up. She have breakfast?” 

“Yeah, a bowl of applesauce.” Juice said, walking towards the dining table to grab his pack of cigarettes. “By the way, we’re out of milk.” 

“She’s supposed to have toast and eggs with her applesauce. I’m trying to get her to eat a full meal.” 

Juice looked at his lady, “Shit, baby, I’m sorry.” 

Wyetta waved at his apology dismissively. “No, it’s okay. You didn’t know.” 

“I should have know. I’m her dad. What? I’m not around enough to know things?” 

“You’re gone most of the time,” Juice sighed at that sentence. He didn’t want to be an absent father. “But like you said, the club comes first.” 

“Don’t do that.” 

“Do what?” 

Juice pointed at her face, “That. The club is making you a shit father thing...You do that a lot.” 

Wyetta crossed her arms. “I do not do that. I’m just saying you have a commitment to the club which means you’re gone a lot. But you make up for it whenever you’re here. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get ready and go to the hospital. Have a nice day.” She walked off to the bathroom and slammed the door, making sure to lock it so Juice wouldn’t follow her in there. 

Juice sighed, he looked behind him to see Birdie watching him instead of watching Tv. “What? We got beef?” He said to the child playfully. Birdie smiled before sitting back down to turn her attention to the television. 

“I’s not sayin a word, daddy.” 

Juice grinned before walking over to kiss Birdie’s forehead. “Your sass is as bad as your mother’s.” 

~SOA~ 

Wyetta walked off the elevator. Birdie held her mother’s hand while licking on a cherry favored lollipop. The spotted Gemma in the hallway, sitting down with a friend. 

“Hey, Gemma,” Wyetta greeted. Gemma stood up to hug her stepdaughter. Birdie smiled at her grandmother. 

“Hi, Mama,” Birdie said, hugging Gemma’s legs. Gemma picked her up and kissed her on her cheek. 

“So, any news? How’s Abel?” Wyetta asked, worry could be seen on her face. 

“I don’t know yet.” Gemma said with a small frown. “He’s still in surgery.” 

“He’ll be fine. I know it.” Luann, Gemma’s friend, said. “Teller boys are fighters.” 

“Luann, you remember my stepdaughter, Wyetta. Yetta, this is–“ 

“Otto’s Old Lady, I know.” Wyetta said with a smile, shaking her hand. 

Just then, a doctor, walked up to them. She had brown hair and pale skin. She looked familiar, but Wyetta wasn’t sure where she’s seen her. 

“Abel’s stomach surgery went well. But it’s putting a strain on his system,” The doctor informed the women. “Dr. Namid doesn’t want to wait. Thinks we should do the heart surgery now.” 

“That’s good, right? That their not waiting?” Luann asked. 

“It’s the best choice, yes.” 

Gemma shared a look with Wyetta. The young mother nodded. Gemma glanced back at the doctor. “Thanks.” Clay’s Old Lady mumbled. 

“Can we talk?” The doctor asked Gemma. Wyetta eyed the doctor. She grabbed Birdie from Gemma and walked over to the seats with Luann. 

“What’s the story there? Seems to be some tension.” Wyetta asked Luann as she pulled out a coloring book for Birdie to color in. 

“That’s Tara. Jax’s ex girlfriend from way back. Broke his head.” 

Wyetta looked at the girl again. She thought that Tara looked like a plain Jane, but beneath that she could see a scared girl who wanted someone to protect her. It was the way Tara would stand, the way she pronounced her words, the way she would fidget around every five seconds. Something was off. 

But Wyetta knew it wasn’t her business to figure out what. 

“She left Charming years ago, to get away. That’s what Gemma’s told me.” 

The young mother shook her head. “Why she come back?” Luann shrugged. Wyetta looked at her one more time. “I don’t get it.” She said, regarding Tara’s look. She didn’t look like all the other girls Jax would body. 

Gemma walked back over, obviously irritated by the doctor. 

“What?” Wyetta asked. 

“Bitch wants me to talk to Wendy. Make her feel loved.” 

The young mother scoffed. “She out of her mind? Nothing you say is gonna make that crank whore feel loved.” 

Gemma smirked, “That’s exactly what I said.” 

Wyetta rolled her eyes. Gemma would always make comments about how she was becoming more and more like her. 

~SOA~ 

It’s been hours. The sun was set and it was dark out. Gemma left an hour ago to run an errand. Wyetta stayed at the hospital in case Abel’s surgery was done before Gemma could get back. 

Birdie was asleep in the chair beside her. The three year old was tired and it was obvious she was ready to go home. 

Gemma walked down the hallway, she took notice that Yetta was still there. 

“You still here?” Gemma questioned. “You should get her home. Poor thing needs to be in bed.” 

The young mother ran her fingers through her child’s curly locks. “Yeah, I should head home. I just wanted to stay in case Abel’s surgery was over and no one was here for him.” 

Gemma nodded understanding Wyetta’s reasons for staying. “Well, I’m gonna visit Wendy–“ 

“Wait. What?” Wyetta asked with an eyebrow raised. “Who are you and what have you done to my evil stepmother?” 

“I want her to feel loved.” Yetta was no fool, she could hear the sinister venom that Gemma had behind her tone. 

“Ah, I see,” The brown girl whispered. “Don’t kill her.” 

Gemma scoffed. “I wouldn’t...I won’t.” 

“Uh-huh,” was Yetta’s response. She picked her daughter up from the chair and walked the opposite direction Gemma was going. 

But when Gemma wasn’t paying attention. Wyetta followed her slowly, careful not to catch Gemma’s eye. 

She watched Gemma through the small window on the door to Wendy’s room. 

“The boy might actually live to see his first birthday.” Yetta heard Gemma say, only because she was close enough to the door. But once the highlighted haired lady strolled over to Jax’s ex wife, Yetta couldn’t hear anything. 

So she watched and tried to decipher what was going on. Gemma placed her hand on the Bible Wendy had near her. And that confused the hell out of Yetta. 

“Is she– Is Gemma praying? Did hell freeze over?” Wyetta whispered to herself, being sure not to wake the sleeping toddler in her arms. 

Wyetta spied on Gemma’s every move, waiting for the Old Lady to strike. And she did. Gemma gave Wendy a large syringe full of what she assumed to be crank. “Holy Shit.” 

Gemma grabbed Wendy’s neck. Wyetta knew Gemma was going to threaten her before passing her the Bible with the guaranteed crank trip. 

“I suggest you turn to Jesus.” Gemma said before leaving the room, she walked the opposite way. Not even looking to her left because if she did, she would have seen Wyetta. 

“Damn, Gemma,” Yetta said, catching up with her stepmother. Gemma turned to see that Yetta was still at the hospital. “Damn.” 

“I thought I told you to go home. Abel’s fine.” 

Yetta nodded, “Yeah, I know. I saw what happened. I thought I told you not to kill her.” 

“I didn’t kill her. I gave her a choice.” Gemma claimed. The older lady placed a hand on her hip. “Don’t say anything to Jax.” 

“I’m not a snitch.” Wyetta scoffed, feeling offended. “Just, damn. That was some heavy shit. I’m assuming you told her to stay away from our little guy.” 

“Yeah, and if she doesn’t. I’ll for sure finish the job.” Gemma responded before walking off. 

Yetta sighed before marching over to the elevator, ready to go home. 

~SOA~ 

As soon as she got home, Yetta put Birdie to bed, which was easy since she already asleep. 

She sighed as she walked into her bedroom. Juice was home, he was playing a virtual game on his laptop. He was shirtless and wore boxers. The young woman smiled at the sight of her lover. 

Juice sighted Yetta when he glanced at the clock near their bedroom door. “Hey, baby.” 

“Hey,” Wyetta smiled. “What are you doing?” 

“Playing a quick game of “Dungeons and Dragons”. You wanna play?” 

The girl chuckled, “There is no such thing as a quick game of “Dungeons and Dragons”. Besides, I can think of a few things we could do besides playing computer games.” 

Juice’s ears perked up at the sound of seduction that leaked from his woman’s lips. “You’re not mad at me?” 

“What?” 

Juice scratched the back of his neck. “You know earlier...you sounded mad.” 

“Babe, I’m not mad. I was just...everything’s been stressful. But good news, Abel’s gonna be just fine.” 

Juice smiled at her excitement. “I’m happy to hear that.” 

“Yeah,” Wyetta stated. “You eat anything?” 

“Uh huh. Grabbed some food and a beer with the club tonight.” 

“Diner’s cooking better than mine?” 

Juice laughed, “Not by a long shot. You and Birdie had something?” 

Wyetta nodded, “Yeah, Chinese takeout when we were waiting at St. Thomas. Fun fact, Birdie will only eat chicken fried rice with yum yum sauce.” 

“And what about you? You like yum yum sauce?” Juice asked casually. He didn’t mean to but the question sent a jolt through Wyetta’s core, turning her on. Her hazel eyes grew darker as she took off her jacket. 

Wyetta crawled into bed, once she was close enough she closed Juice’s laptop as she kissed his lips. 

Juice wasn’t socially smart but he knew how to take a hint when it came to Yetta. He knew exactly what she wanted. 

And he gave it to her. 

~END OF CHAPTER SEVEN~ 

~A/N~ 

SURPRISE! One more chapter for you, my loves! Let me know what you think. As you already know, your opinion matters. 

I need to know I’m doing alright job. 

Did you enjoy the daddy/daughter moment Juice and Birdie had?


	8. Seeds (Part One of One)

“Sons of Anarchy: Seeds” Part One of One 

~SOA~ 

Previously on “Sons of Anarchy: Pilot” Part Two of Two 

Juice laughed, “Not by a long shot. You and Birdie had something?” 

Wyetta nodded, “Yeah, Chinese takeout when we were waiting at St. Thomas. Fun fact, Birdie will only eat chicken fried rice with yum yum sauce.” 

“And what about you? You like yum yum sauce?” Juice asked casually. He didn’t mean to but the question sent a jolt through Wyetta’s core, turning her on. Her hazel eyes grew darker as she took off her jacket. 

Wyetta crawled into bed, once she was close enough she closed Juice’s laptop as she kissed his lips. 

Juice wasn’t socially smart but he knew how to take a hint when it came to Yetta. He knew exactly what she wanted. 

And he gave it to her. 

~SOA~ 

It was barely five in the morning, Wyetta couldn’t sleep so she decided to start on the laundry. 

She picked up Birdie’s clothes and made a pile just for her. Yetta’s favorite part about washing Birdie’s clothes was that it was quick since the child was so small. After finishing that quick duty, she moved on to Juice’s clothes. 

Her man has OCD issues so she has to wash them separately. It was his request for her to do so. She smiled thinking about him. She thought about the previous night, how he made love to her the way she wanted him to. 

That was the thing, he never failed to please her. He loved everything about her and he made sure she knew that. 

The young woman grabbed Juice’s black swear, ready to separate it from the whites. She then smelled it. The sweater smelled like a bon fire, minus the s’mores. When she pulled her hands away from the sweater, her hands had dried blood stains on them. 

“What the fuck?” Yetta hissed to herself, she looked at the clothing for more than a minute. She was in shock, who knows what the blood stains meant. She ran to the bathroom, her head immediately finding the toilet, she spewed out all the content she had snacked on earlier. 

Her back was against the bath tub, she began to cry. Wyetta didn’t know what to think. All she could think about is the time Juice would have to do if was caught in a murder case. She’d be a single mother to a little girl who lived and breathe for her daddy. 

Wyetta was trapped in her own head. Should she leave? Should she report it? No. No. Wyetta was not a snitch. She wouldn’t ever rat out her boyfriend or the club. She needed the truth. Juice never talks about the club, so she needed to scare to get him to spill everything. 

Wyetta got up and packed a bag full of clothes for her and Birdie. She sat on the couch in the living room and waited for Juice to wake up. 

~SOA~ 

It was only an hour later when Juice decided to wake up. He patted the empty spot beside him. He sighed. He hated waking up alone in his bed. The Puerto Rican got up and stretched before walking outside of his bedroom and towards the kitchen. 

Wyetta could hear him coming so she got ready to be dramatic, she started pacing. 

Juice spotted his lady pacing back and forth before he could reach the kitchen. She looked like she was freaking out and that built up some concern from Juice. 

“Baby?” He said. Wyetta looked at him, her fake tears pouring down her face. She picked up the black sweater. Juice immediately knew what was about to go down. 

“Don’t you call me baby. What the fuck is this, Juice? Arson? Murder? Are you out of your fucking mind?” 

“Wyetta, I can explain,” Juice said calmly. He honestly didn’t want to tick her off more than she already seemed. “The club–“ 

“You guys run guns, I know that.” Juice’s eyes widen.

“You knew?” 

“Yes!” Wyetta exclaimed, she chuckled bitterly. “You forget that I use to be a P.I.” 

“That’s a relief.” 

“You’re not off the hook. I knew about the guns. But the arson and murder! What the fuck is that about?” 

Juice shook his head, “I can’t really say anything.” 

“No?” Wyetta picked up the bags she packed for herself and Birdie. “Well, I hope you don’t mind...me and my kid...we’re leaving. Don’t know when we’ll be back.” 

The man could feel his heart drop. He couldn’t imagine life without Wyetta, let alone life without his precious baby girl. “What?” 

“If we can’t be honest with each other, then I don’t want a life with you. I’m not trying to play house with anybody. I’m too old for that shit.” Wyetta walked pass him to go get Birdie out of bed so they could leave. Juice followed her and stopped her before she could open the child’s bedroom door. 

“Just– calm down, please.” Juice said, his eyes tearing up. Wyetta instantly felt like shit. She didn’t mean to make him cry. “Please don’t go. We made a promise to each other. You promised to never leave. Please, baby. I’m not good on my own. You know that.” 

Wyetta kept a straight face. She nodded, “Just be honest with me. Are you guys killing for sport?” 

Juice shook his head. “No. No. We had to retaliate. You know the Mayans?” Wyetta was familiar with them. She didn’t give him an answer though. “Well, they stole our guns and torched our warehouse.” 

“That place that blew up a few nights ago. That’s why you were pissed?” Juice nodded. “Did you plan on killing people?” 

“No,” Juice answered honestly. “They showed up. We were running behind on the explosion so...we had to. They were gonna kill us.” 

Wyetta smiled, she was happy that he was opened and honest with her. She grabbed his face and kissed him. Juice wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Don’t leave. Don’t take our baby.” 

“We’re not going anywhere.” Wyetta whispered. “Don’t hide things from me.” 

The man kissed her once more. “Deal.” He picked up his lady and led her to the bedroom, hoping to make love to her so she’d realize how desperate and hopeless he’d be without her. 

~SOA~ 

Now at Teller-Morrow auto shop, Wyetta helped Birdie out of her car seat. “Did you get your book bag?” 

“Yeah,” Birdie said, hopping down the ground. “We see Abel today?” 

“I don’t know. We just might. Mommy has to work on some cars today, polish some bikes.” 

Birdie frowned. “Busy day. Huh, mommy?” 

Wyetta smiled. “Yeah, busy day.” 

Birdie’s face lit up when she noticed her favorite person across the lot. “Look, mommy! Daddy!” 

Wyetta turned around to see Juice coming towards them. Once he was close enough, he picked up Birdie, being sure to kiss her cheeks. The young mother pulled out his cellphone. 

“You left your phone at home,” Wyetta said, giving the phone to him. “Someone called from City Hall. Hale’s got a search warrant for that warehouse.” 

Juice cursed before placing Birdie on her feet. He quickly walked over to the clubhouse. 

Wyetta watched him go before turning to her daughter. “You want to help mommy with tools today?” 

Birdie happily ran towards the garage. “Hurry up, mama! Hurry up!” 

~SOA~ 

“Hey, Kip, did you misplace the bolts and nuts I had? I lost the ones this car had, but I know I have newer ones stashed away somewhere.” Wyetta said through the phone, she was at Gemma’s desk making Birdie a PB and J sandwich before getting back to work. 

Half Sack sounded like he was out of breath, “I think they’re in the cabinet.” 

The brown girl raised an eyebrow, “Why do you sound like you’ve been running a marathon?” 

“It’s club business, darling.” 

Yetta rolled her eyes, “Whatever, prospect. Try not to mess up that dead body.” 

Kip was silent on the other line. “How did you–“ 

“I heard the guys talk about Skeeter. He’s that undertaker guy. It’s not hard to put two and two together.” Wyetta opened the mini fridge to see that Birdie’s juice pouch was still there. She was relieved. She knew that Tig loved to drink them. “Now, I don’t want to know why, but just know that I know. Be sure to drink some water. Don’t want to dehydrate.” 

~SOA~ 

“Who the hell is that?” Juice asked his best friend, Chibs. There was this attractive blonde making her way into the Teller-Morrow auto shop. 

“That, me ol’ mucker,” Chibs said, waving at her kindly, “is 130 pounds of hog-riding giggety.” 

Juice smiled at the blonde as she walked pass them and into the clubhouse. The Puerto Rican whistled, giving the girl a compliment. 

Wyetta was walking out of the clubhouse, and made eye contact with the woman. 

“Yetta,” The blonde greeted, walking pass the brown skinned girl. Wyetta rolled her eyes. 

“Emily.” 

Yetta turned her head to see Chibs and Juice staring at the exchange. Wyetta then eyed Juice and then Emily. She wasn’t dumb, she knew he found the blonde attractive. 

Wyetta walked passed the mean. She shook her head at the thought of Juice looking at other woman. 

~SOA~ 

“I’m bored, needed some company,” Kip said on the other side of the phone. “What are you doing?” 

“Taking a break. I have one more car to fix up and I should be done. Might go see my nephew before heading home. How’s the digging coming along?” 

Kip sighed, his breathing was getting heavy once again. “It’s coming. It’s a shit ton of work.” 

“I can only imagine.” Wyetta snickered. 

“Almost done,” the prospect whispered to himself. He opened the casket and scoffed. 

“What?” 

“Not only does he stink, he’s a fat bastard too.” 

Wyetta couldn’t help but laugh at Kip’s reaction to the body. “That’s so mean. But so funny.” 

“Hey! Beware of the zombie bikers!” Wyetta heard Chibs say on the other line. 

“Gotta go,” Half Sack said before hanging up. 

Wyetta smiled in amusement before getting back to work. 

~SOA~ 

The next day. 

“Why did you need me to go grocery shopping with you?” Wyetta asked Gemma as they walked in the store together. Birdie holding onto her mother’s hand. 

“Because, you know what seasoning to get. I never get the right ones.” 

“Next time, I’ll make a list for you. It’s been a long day, as usual. I have to get back home, clean up, and get ready to for that dinner you’re hosting tonight.” Yetta complained. Gemma rolled her eyes. All the complaining was perks of having a daughter. “You know how long it takes to get a toddler ready to go out?” 

“Just come by the house and help me set up.” 

“They’ll be other Old Ladies there to help you.” 

Gemma scoffed. “Yeah, none of them cook as good as you do.” 

Wyetta picked up Birdie, the child hugged onto her mother’s hip. “Fine. I’ll follow you back. I’ll just call Juice, tell him to bring us some clothes to change in.” 

In the check out line, there was a hold up with the customer upfront. Birdie noticed a lollipop and picked it up, putting it in Gemma’s buggy, hoping that her mawma would buy it for her. 

“Sorry, Miss. Winston. We can’t take your checks anymore. The last two bounced.” The store manager told the woman with short dark hair. Wyetta and Gemma shared a look. They knew it was Donna, Opie’s wife.

Donna looked disappointed before nodding reluctantly. “Okay. I- uh, I’ll just pay cash.” 

Wyetta watched as she picked out what groceries to get and what not to get. Gemma looked at her daughter and nodded. 

After checking out themselves, Gemma and Wyetta followed Donna to her truck. 

The dark haired woman noticed the women walking towards her. 

Gemma held the groceries out to Donna. She just looked at them, “What’s this?” 

“The rest of your groceries,” Gemma answered. 

Donna shrugged, refusing to take the offer. “Opie’s out now. We don’t need anymore of your charity. Thanks.” 

Wyetta frowned. “It was never charity, Donna.” 

“Was I talking to you?” Donna asked the brown girl with a snarky tone. Wyetta knew why Donna didn’t like her. There was time where Opie spent more time with her and Jax rather than being home with his small children. 

Yetta turned to Gemma. “Listen, I’m gonna go ahead and go to your house, get Birdie cleaned up.” Her stepmother nodded before continuing to talk to Donna. 

~SOA~ 

“Alright, thanks for the dinner, but it’s time we go,” Wyetta said, grabbing her jacket. Everyone started to protest. 

“Come on, lassy, stay for a couple of more beers!” Chibs said, still eating the chicken he had on his plate. 

“I would, but I have a three year old who doesn’t need to be staying up any later than she is now.” 

“She’ll fall asleep on the way home. Come on, you and Juice should stay a while.” Tig commented. 

“You gonna say anything Juice?” Clay asked. He smirked. “My daughter got you that whipped.” 

Juice laughed, he looked at Wyetta and noticed she wasn’t smiling. He nodded. “No, I– uh, agree with my Old Lady, we should head out. Put Birdie to bed and everything.” 

The Sons began to roar in laughter, they thought that Juice being pussy whipped was the funniest thing on the planet.

~SOA~

Now at home, the couple laid in bed with their daughter in between them. The child was having one of those nights where she didn’t want to sleep alone. 

Juice brushed his fingers through Birdie’s curly brown hair. He made sure she was asleep when he looked at Wyetta. “Hey, babe?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You think...you think when I shave my balls...you think it’s gay?” 

Wyetta did a double take at him. The question was definitely not something she’s been expecting. “What the hell?” 

“Half Sack said it was gay.” 

“Out of all the questions to ask before we go to bed,” Wyetta chuckled. “Why that one?” 

Juice shrugged, “I don’t know. Wanted a second opinion.” 

“Well, no. I don’t think it’s gay. If you want to be clean shaven then go right ahead. I don’t care.” 

Juice smiled, “Thanks.” 

Wyetta shook her head before laughing again. “You are so silly.” 

“But you love me.” 

“That, I do, Mr. Ortiz.” 

~END OF CHAPTER EIGHT~ 

~A/N~ 

Phew! It’s been a blast! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter/episode! It’s a lot of fun writing my own little take on the show.

Mawma means grandmother. 

I wanted to make it where Wyetta isn’t friends with too many people, mainly because she a loner. But she just doesn’t get along with females. If anything, she’ll have more male friends than girls. 

If you have questions, don’t be afraid to ask. 

Tell me what you think. Your opinions matter.


	9. “Sons of Anarchy: Fun Town” (Part One of Two)

“Sons of Anarchy: Fun Town” Part One of Two 

~SOA~ 

Previously on “Sons of Anarchy: Seeds” (Part One of One) 

“You think...you think when I shave my balls...you think it’s gay?” 

Wyetta did a double take at him. The question was definitely not something she’s been expecting. “What the hell?” 

“Half Sack said it was gay.” 

“Out of all the questions to ask before we go to bed,” Wyetta chuckled. “Why that one?” 

Juice shrugged, “I don’t know. Wanted a second opinion.” 

“Well, no. I don’t think it’s gay. If you want to be clean shaven then go right ahead. I don’t care.” 

Juice smiled, “Thanks.” 

Wyetta shook her head before laughing again. “You are so silly.” 

“But you love me.” 

“That, I do, Mr. Ortiz.” 

~SOA~ 

“Harder,” Wyetta moaned, sinking her face into her pillow. “Harder.” 

“I’m trying, baby, I can’t,” Juice told her softly. “Not unless you want me to hurt you.” 

“Then hurt me!” The woman exclaimed. “I can’t take this back pain anymore.” Juice’s hands went deeper into her back, hoping to detangle her muscles. 

“Why are you so tense?” 

“I don’t know. I have a nephew in the hospital, fighting for his life as the day goes by. I have a three year old who yells at me every time I mention pre-school. I have a boyfriend who’s in a biker club–“ 

Juice nodded, “okay. Okay. I get it.” 

Wyetta sighed, “Stop. Thanks for trying. I think I’m going to have to go to the spa this week.” 

“Want me to set the appointment for today?” 

The brown girl shook her head, “No. I promised dad that we’d go to Fun Town today. He wanted to spend some time with Birdie. The kid is excited for the rides.” She hissed in pain when she tried to straighten her back. 

“I can take her.” Juice offered. “I don’t like seeing you in pain.” 

Yetta gave him a soft smile. “I want to be there, hear her laughing, see her have fun. She’s not gonna be that age forever.” 

“You do realize we’re not leaving until this evening, right?” 

“Juice, you know that if I go to the spa now, I’m not going to want to leave until closing.” 

“Yeah,” Juice said, getting up from the bed. “I can at least get her ready for the day.” 

“Now, that, I will not argue with.” 

~SOA~ 

“Look, mommy! Look!” Birdie called from her spot on the merry-go-round. “Hold on to me, daddy!” 

“I am!” 

“Don’t you’s lets go, daddy!” Birdie squealed, her curly hair blowing out of her face every time the wind blew by. 

“They’re cute at that age.” Clay said, standing beside his daughter. “Watching her grow is making me feel–“ 

“Old?” Wyetta asked. Clay pulled the cigar from his lips, giving his daughter a look. 

“I was gonna say young.” 

The brown girl laughed, “Right. Where’s Gemma?” 

“She’s at the concession stand, getting Birdie some cotton candy.” 

Wyetta groaned, “She’s going to be up all night.” 

“Nah, sugar rush, then she’ll drop.” Clay said. “We give her sugar before bed when she stays over. Knocks her out for the rest of the night.” 

“I figured that’s what you guys do,” The mother said, chuckling. “It explains the ice cream stains on her pajamas when I wash them.” 

Juice had Birdie on his shoulder as he walked over to Wyetta and Clay. 

“Mommy! Look! I’m way up here!” 

Wyetta smiled, “Yeah, babe! You’re taller than mommy now.” 

“One cotton candy treat coming right up,” Gemma said cheerfully, giving the toddler a small bag of cotton candy. 

“Cherry kind?” Birdie asked, taking the bag of candy. 

“Yes, mumble, it’s the cherry kind.” 

“Hey, we should take some pictures in the photo booth.” Juice said, putting Birdie down from his shoulders. “Little Bird wanted to, she insisted.” 

“Okay,” Yetta said, smiling at her daughter. She turned to her dad and his Old Lady. “You guys good with that?” 

Gemma waved her hand dismissively, “you might want to get in there before your dad and I do.” 

Wyetta looked slightly disgusted. “Ew. Let’s go.” 

In the booth, Birdie sat in the middle of her parents. “Baby, since you’re smaller, you might have to stand up.” Birdie stood on her feet, her head now equal to her parents. 

“Okay, smiley face!” Juice said. They all smiled. 

“Frowning face!” Wyetta said. They all frowned. 

“Kissy!” Birdie said. Juice kissed one side of the toddler’s cheek while Wyetta kissed the other. Birdie squealed in laughter as the photo booth caught that sweet moment. 

“Silly face!” Juice said. They all stuck out their tongues. 

“Mugshots!” Wyetta said. They looked serious, except for Birdie, she ended up kissing her daddy’s cheek. 

“One more! Let’s end it with a smile!” Juice said as he tickled his little girl, getting her to laugh. 

“And we’re done!” Juice grabbed Birdie, holding her up on his chest as they walked out of the booth. Wyetta grabbed the booth pictures, her heart melted. Her little family was so precious. 

“Hey, baby, we should get a corn dog.” Wyetta said, walking beside Juice. The man gave her a strange look. 

“You hate corn dogs.” Juice told her, like in his way, reminding her what she doesn’t like to eat. “Only Birdie and I eat ‘em when you decide to buy them.” 

Wyetta shrugged, “I just want a corn dog. Is that a bad thing?” 

Juice shook his head, “No, but it’s weird. You’re gonna throw up later.” 

“Probably.” 

Just then, Juice’s phone began to ring. Seeing that his caller ID was coming from an unknown number, he answered. “Yeah? Okay, we’ll be there.” 

Juice passed Birdie to Wyetta before kissing them both. “Gotta go. See you when I get home.” 

Wyetta nodded, “Okay. Have fun.” 

Juice scoffed humorously, “Yeah, right.” He ran off, most likely to go fetch Clay. 

~SOA~ 

“I don’t know, Gemma,” Wyetta said, watching Birdie on the jungle gym the carnival sets up for kids her age. “I manipulated him. That’s not like me.” Although the events happened over a week ago, it still made Wyetta feel guilty. 

Gemma shrugged, “You did what you had to do to get the truth out of him. It’s about time you know the whole truth anyways. You’re his Old Lady, there’s only way the relationship works. He keeps you in the dark, 100 percent. Or he tells you everything, 100 percent. There’s no in between.” 

“I could have just asked.” The brown girl whispered. “I didn’t have to use Birdie as a threat. He loves her. She’s his life.” 

“And you’re his wife to be, whenever you pull your head out of your pussy.” 

Wyetta started to tear up, “I shouldn’t have played on his emotions. I don’t want to ever do that again, intentionally, at least. I just want to take care of him. He’s my big baby.” 

“You two remind me of me and John,” Gemma stated with a small smile. “You know, before our marriage was shitty.” 

Wyetta raised an eyebrow, “Thanks?” 

“Mhm,” Gemma looked at the girl and smiled. Even though the put up this act to pretend not to really like each other, Gemma can honestly say she’s happy to have a daughter. “Want to go get some nachos and sodas?” 

Wyetta stood up almost immediately, “Birdie, come here, babe!” The toddler ran over to her mother, hugging her legs once she was close enough. “We’re gonna get some more food. Let’s go.” 

They were in line at the snack bar when they heard Karen Oswald calling out for someone. 

“Tristen!” Karen called out. “Tristen! Where are you? Tristen!” 

Gemma walked over to the mother, getting worried. “What’s going on?” 

“It’s Tristan, she’s missing! I don’t know where she is! She was over there! Now we can’t find her!” 

Wyetta looked towards the rides, then across the lot. She mentally estimated the carnival lot, and how it would take to disappear. The young woman immediately noticed the woods less than a mile away the Fun Town venue. 

The sirens from cop cars filled her ears, they started searching on the venue. 

“Hey, Hale,” Wyetta called out, noticing the deputy chief. The cop turned around at the call of his name, he looked at Wyetta. 

“Miss Kattan,” He said smoothly, not trying to show the emotions. “What can I do for you?” 

“If you’re looking for the girl, she’s more than likely in the woods. Probably doing preteen things, you know, sneaking off to have a smoke or making out with some teen boy.” 

Hale followed Wyetta’s eyes to the woods less than a mile from where he was standing. He looked at the brown girl once again. “Thank you for your insight, we’ll look into it.” 

Wyetta nodded, “Sure thing. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be heading out. My kid and I are allergic to deputies and police sirens.” She walked off with Birdie in her arms, on her hip. 

~SOA~ 

The next day.

“Where we going, mama?” Birdie asked her mother while she played with her dolls. They were in Juice’s dorm at the clubhouse. 

“We are going to the spa. I’ve worked for as long as I could today, mommy is in some serious pain.” 

“What’s spa?” 

“A spa is a place that’s going to help mommy feel better.” 

Birdie glanced at her mother, smiling. “Like doctor?” 

Wyetta nodded, “Yeah, like the doctor. You ready to go?” 

Birdie placed her dolls in her back pack before leaving the room, Wyetta following her. 

As they walked out, near her car, Clay stopped her. “Hey, Yetti girl!” 

Wyetta rolled her eyes at her dad’s nickname for her. “Yeah?” 

“Elliott wants to see you. Get in here!” 

Wyetta looked confused, “Elliot?” Then she looked over and noticed the shiny, expensive Benz. “Oh shit.” The mother looked at her child. “Hey, you go over to the garage with your daddy. Okay?” 

Birdie did what she was told to do, she ran over to the garage. While Wyetta walked over to the Teller-Morrow office. 

~SOA~ 

In the small room, Jax, Clay, and Wyetta listened to Elliot’s story about what happened to his daughter the night before. 

“My daughter’s still in shock. She doesn’t remember much.” Elliot informed them. Wyetta closed her eyes, she didn’t want to hear more details about a little girl getting raped. She had a daughter, she could only imagine what’s going through his head. “Asshole busted her in the jaw and threw her in the dirt. Raped her. She’s thirteen years old.” 

“What did the cops say?” Jax asked, getting straight to the point. 

Elliot scoffed, thinking about the bust up jobs the cops were doing. “Took a report. Hale’s out looking.” 

“That’s just standard procedure.” Wyetta informed the grieving father. “He can’t act out on the case unless he has proof.” Jax and Clay looked at each other. They felt Wyetta sounded too professional, like she’s done this before. 

“Hale told me that you pointed out her whereabouts, gave him an estimate on her. Did some research, turns out you were a private investigator.” 

And that was news for Clay and Jax. Juice and Gemma were the only two who knew about her past career. Clay didn’t know what to think. Was he kid working for A.T.F? 

“You’re right, I use to do P.I. work. You have to know that I wasn’t affiliated with the government or their rules. I don’t know how I could be a help to your daughter.” 

Clay let out a sigh of relief. He thought for a moment that his kid double crossed him and tried to get him and his club thrown in jail. 

Jax smirked at his sister and her emotionless stand off she was having with Elliot. It made her seem professional and serious. 

“I want you to find him.” Elliot said to the brown girl. “I want you and SAMCRO to find him. Bring him to me first. Pay you anything you want.” 

Jax and Clay shared a look. Elliot held his gaze with Wyetta. Her hazel eyes searching his blue orbs, grief and desperation. 

“Who do you think we are, Elliot?” Clay asked him. Elliot’s gaze left Wyetta’s and focused on Clay. 

“Oswalds have been in this town a lot longer than Sam Crow. I know what you are.” 

Clay leaned against his desk and sighed. “I don’t want your money...” 

“Speak for yourself,” Wyetta mumbled. Clay gave her a hard look. 

“Nobody comes into my town and does this to an innocent girl. We’ll find the sick bastard.” Elliot sighed in relief. “But... when I deliver him to ya. I need to know justice will be served.” Elliot looked at Wyetta, knowing what Clay was saying. “You get what I’m sayin’, old friend?” 

“Yeah,” Elliot said quietly. 

Clay held out his hand for Elliot took shake. Slightly hesitant, Elliot shook the President of SAMCRO’s hand. Sealing the deal. 

Once he was gone, Jax and Clay looked at Wyetta. 

“P.I. ? How come you ain’t never say anything?” Jax asked his stepsister. 

Wyetta shrugged, “You never asked.” 

Clay shook his head, “I thought you were a mechanic.” 

“Nah, I started doing mechanic work when you asked me to work here.” 

Clay scoffed, “Learn something new everyday.” 

“So, how we gonna bring this to the club?” Jax asked. 

“We just do,” Clay looked at his daughter and shook his head. “Can’t believe I’m doing this. Yetti girl, we–uh, we’re gonna need you at church–“ 

“Bring her into a SAMCRO meeting? That against the rules?” Jax asked. 

“I made the rules. If she works with us, this shit storm will be over faster.” 

“Um, hello, right here...in the room.” Wyetta waved at them, getting their attention. 

“I’m gonna call for a meeting.” Clay said as he walked out, Jax following him. Wyetta pouted, watching them go. 

“I can’t just have one spa day? Dammit! Someone always need something,” The woman complained as she strolled over to the clubhouse. 

~END OF CHAPTER NINE~ 

~A/N~ 

Hope you lovely people enjoyed this chapter! I had so much fun writing it! I’m so in love with Juice, that it’s not healthy for me at all. I can’t wait to really dive into this story. Every action I make in this book is for a reason, there are going to be times where Wyetta will annoy you and piss you off, just like she’s a real character in the show. 

For example, I love Jax, but he pisses me off a lot. Still love him though. 

Juice can never do any wrong in my eyes. That’s just the truth. 

What did you think about the chapter? Did you get feels when Birdie was being this cutest kid on the planet? 

If you want to know who Birdie resembles, she would look a lot like North West when she was three years old.


	10. “Sons of Anarchy: Fun Town” (Part Two of Two)

“Sons of Anarchy: Fun Town” (Part Two of Two) 

~SOA~ 

Previously on “Sons of Anarchy: Fun Town” (Part One of Two)

“Bring her into a SAMCRO meeting? That against the rules?” Jax asked. 

“I made the rules. If she works with us, this shit storm will be over faster.” 

“Um, hello, right here...in the room.” Wyetta waved at them, getting their attention. 

“I’m gonna call for a meeting.” Clay said as he walked out, Jax following him. Wyetta pouted, watching them go. 

“I can’t just have one spa day? Dammit! Someone always need something,” The woman complained as she strolled over to the clubhouse. 

~SOA~ 

Wyetta paced back and forth, she was outside of the room where the SAMCRO members have church. 

Birdie was sitting down on the couch in the lounge area, doodling in her Dora the Explorer coloring book. 

Instead the church room, Clay was chatting everyone up about the offer Elliot proposed to him and Jax. 

“We got a 200k deficit hangin’ over our heads. Do we really wanna be out there playin’ some pro bono Lone Ranger?” Tig asked, weighing their current situation at his hands. Help out a civilian, doing the work cops should be doing or trying to find out how they’ll get the 200k needed for the Irish. 

“Guy raped a thirteen year old!” Jax said, emphasizing the victim’s age. 

“Thirteen.” Bobby said, repeating it because it was unbelievable. “Thirteen.” 

“I get it.” Tig said, noting the girl’s age. “I just don’t like putting my ass on the line for some outsider.” He looked at his president. “Clay, Oswald don’t give a damn about SAMCRO.” 

“You know, people get jammed up in this town, they don’t go to the cops.” Clay said, flickering his cigar in the ashtray. “They come to us.” 

“That’s right, us.” Chibs said in agreement. 

“That means something to me.” The president of the Sons exhaled the smoke in his lungs. “I don’t know. Maybe I got something to prove with this guy. You know, that’s my shit. So, anybody wants to pass on this–“ 

Everyone started protesting almost immediately. “No way, we’re in.” Chibs said, determined to find the bastard who hurt a little girl. 

“I’m in.” Juice said, face stoned with anger. He had a little girl. If that happened to Birdie, he’d be searching all over the planet for the person responsible and give them no mercy. 

“I’m in too. Guess we’re hunting a tot banger.” Tig said. 

Clay looked at Jax. Knowing what Clay was about to discuss next, he nodded at the man. 

“Alright, another thing,” Clay stated, taking another puff from his cigar. “Elliot wants us to join forces with someone–“ 

“SAMCRO don’t work with outsiders, man–“ Tig quickly declined.

“Just here ya out.” Jax said calmly. “This person is talented. We work with them, the quicker this is over.” 

“Why are you being so ambiguous? You keep saying them or this person not he or she...” Bobby asked his Vice President, catching on to his wording. 

Clay nodded at Jax to bring Wyetta in. And she did. 

Once she walked through the door, everyone seemed confused. Everyone except for Juice, he smirked, he knew where this was going. 

Clay pointed to his daughter, “Wyetta Lynn Kattan, a former private investigator.” 

The room was silent after a few gasps escaped the mouth of some members. 

“Let’s not make this a sexist thing,” Wyetta said, professionally, “here’s the deal. I point you in directions. You follow. You follow and listen, you’ll find your guy.” 

“What she said,” Clay mumbled. He gave her a look. “What do you know?” 

“I saw some guys rocking some Nazi ink.” Wyetta informed her father as she shrugged her shoulders. 

“Aryan. I saw ‘em too.” Jax said, backing up his stepsister. “Not sure if they’re Darby’s guys though.” 

“Darby’s got a meth shack a couple of miles from Macon Woods.” The prez said, trying to put pieces together. 

“Rape is retaliation.” Bobby said, puffing his cigarette. 

“Certainly in the Nord wheelhouse.” Jax commented. 

Wyetta shook her head, her arms wrapped around herself. “This isn’t a gang thing,” she blurted out. “This guy preyed on that child. You’re looking for a male that goes unnoticed, it wouldn’t be odd that he’s chatting up a kid because...” 

“Because what?” Clay asked, pushing her for more information. If he was honest, he was impressed, a lot of what she had to say made sense. 

“Because he works there. The guy you’re looking for is employed at Fun Town.” 

“And how sure are you?” Tig asked. 

The brown girl looked at her feet, going over her information in her mind, she sighed. “I’m not one hundred percent sure...yet. It’s only a theory.” 

“How can we follow you if we’re not sure. Hell, if you’re not sure. Bad leadership.” Bobby said, frowning. 

Juice looked around at his brothers. “She’s trying. In one thought she got more information than we did. So...” 

Clay nodded, “Yetta’s got a point. For now, we question Darby and the employees at Fun Town. Juice,” The Puerto Rican’s ears perked up at the sound of his name. “Tab into the Sanwa database. Find out which Nords her hard for underage pussy.” 

“Got it.” Juice said with a nod. 

“Bobby and I’ll go after Darby.” Tig announced. Everyone else seemed to be alright with their new plans. 

“After my appointment, I’m going to stop by the hospital, question some doctors. I know they’ve given her a rape kit...if I ask the right questions, I can narrow your search down for sure.” Wyetta said amongst the club. Clay smiled, if she was a boy, she’d make a good son. 

After the meeting was over, Wyetta walked over to the couch where Birdie was sitting. She instantly noticed her daughter was too occupied. “Birdie, stop chewing on your crayons. You’ll get sick.” 

The toddler stopped at the sound of her mother’s voice. She spit out the red crayon and quickly hid it in her book bag. “I not, mama. I not.” 

Wyetta smirked, “Sure. You ready to go to the spa? Because I am.” 

~SOA~ 

The brown girl sighed happily as she parked outside of “Looming’s Spa Clinic”. She had a cheerily smile on her face, even though she’s going to return to her stress after leaving since she’s on P.I. duty. 

The mother and her child walked inside the building, hand in hand. They were greeted by a woman. She had fair skin, her hair was cut to her ears. She had a crooked grin and her eyes were piercing blue. Her red hair shined brightly against the natural light that glistened through the room. 

“Hi,” She said happily, “Welcome to Looming’s Spa Clinic, where we aim to keep you smiling, my name is Vicky. How can I be of service?” 

Wyetta took note of how professional this place seemed, it was nice. She just might make this a weekly thing. “Hi, I’m Yetta. Here for my 1:00 appointment. My boyfriend called in for me.” 

“New customer?” 

“Yes and no. I’ve been here before new management took over.” 

The ginger smiled, “Well, we all had to wipe the slate clean. You’ll be given a 10 percent discount since you’re considered a new customer.” 

“Awesome,” Wyetta exclaimed. “I appreciate that.” 

“The little one’s gonna be with ya?” She asked. 

Wyetta grinned, “Yeah, I was wondering if she could get a table beside me, maybe get her nails soaked or something.” 

“That definitely can be arranged,” Vicky said, typing up the receipt. She looked at the appointment slot, going over the description. She then looked at Wyetta and shook her head. 

“Problem?” Wyetta asked immediately, taking note of the instant change in Vicky’s posture. 

“No, it’s just...your boyfriend lied about something.” 

“Lied about what?” Wyetta eyed the girl. Yetta wasn’t someone who was impatient but her back pain was starting up again and she really wanted to get this show on the road. 

“Your weight.” 

Wyetta’s eyes widen. “What does my weight have to do with anything?” 

Vicky sighed, “The workers charge more for the work of you’re plus sized.” 

The brown girl’s heart clenched in her chest. She was aware that she’s gained weight since being a mom but she didn’t think it was to the point where outsiders considered her plus sized. “What did my boyfriend say?” 

“That you had serious back pains, that you needed your muscles detangled. We asked him to describe you... he said “brown-black hair, hazel eyes, taller than average height for lady’s, weigh about 140.” 

“Then he’s right,” Wyetta said, moving the hand that wasn’t holding on to her child to her hip. 

The red-headed sighed, “I don’t want to say you look heavier but... there’s a scale over there... I’ll price you as plus sized.” 

“Just shut the fuck up, alright?” The mother said, annoyance filling up her bloodstream. She’s walked on the electric scale. She cursed when she realized Vicky was right. 

Weight. 160.3 lbs. 

“Fuck,” Wyetta said, her mind going to insecure thoughts. She exercised when she could, she ate healthy... it wasn’t her fault that she got thicker. Wyetta is 5’9”, 160 pounds, she wore a size 12-14. She’s never thought people considered her a bigger girl. “Goddammit.” 

“Ma’am,” Vicky called out. 

Wyetta turned around and gave the girl a glare, “What?” 

“They’re ready for you.” 

The mother grabbed Birdie’s hand and walked into the back room. “After this, I’m suing these motherfuckers for discrimination. Assholes.” The woman mumbled under her breath. 

~SOA~ 

Although the Spa Clinic has one huge flaw, they did a positive number on Wyetta’s back, she felt like a new woman. Still pissed at the weight thing but she felt really good physically. 

She arrived at the hospital, she parked closer the entrance. Since Birdie was with her, she didn’t want her kid walking too far in the heat. 

Just as she was about to turn her car off, her phone started to ring. Seeing that it was Juice calling her, she answered. 

“Hey,” Wyetta said into the phone, leaning back in her seat. 

“Hey baby,” Juice greeted on the other side of the phone. It sounded like he was occupied with gathering something. “I got some information for ya. Clay wanted me to let you know.” 

“Alright, lay it on me.” 

“Three of Darby’s guys had down time for sex crimes.” Juice said, glancing down at his paper of information. “Two are still in P. Bay but the other guy is Johnny Yates. Clay and the guys plan on seeing Jim in a few minutes. Wanted to tell you.” 

Wyetta rolled her eyes, “This rape ain’t nothing to do with him. I just know it. Anyways, we have something serious to talk about?” 

“And that is?”

Wyetta paused for a second. “You think I’m fat?” 

Juice was looking at his phone with disbelief present on his face. “What?” 

“This skinny ass red head! She was the ring up girl or whatever. She was like, “um, we price more for plus sized women”. And I’m looking at her like, “you got a problem bitch”. She basically told me to check the scale. She might be right but you’re the one that gave her that description of me. I mean, do you even pay attention to me anymore? Or do you just fuck me blindly because you’re use to fucking me? Do you think I’m fat? I won’t be mad. I promise. Just tell me.” The wasn’t a response from Juice. 

Wyetta looked at her phone to see if he hung up. He didn’t. So, why wasn’t he saying anything. “Hello? Juice? Babe, are you there? Juice? Hello?” 

She heard him snoring softly. In her mind, she thought he was being rude and saying she was boring. She scoffed and hung up the phone. “Asshole.” 

Little did she know, Juice was knocked out because the “vitamin” he took earlier was not a vitamin after all. 

~SOA~ 

“Hi, I’m Yetta Kattan, I’m with the Charming P.D, one of their best private investigators.” Yetta lied smoothly, shaking the doctor’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” The older man said, “What can I do for you?” 

“You’re the doctor working on that case, you know, Tristan Oswald.” 

The doctor immediately nodded, his small frown noticeable. “Such a same what happened to her.” 

“I agree, I have a daughter, I can’t imagine...” Wyetta made eye contact with the doctor. “Listen, I know you ran a rape kit.” 

“It’s procedure.” 

“Find anything unusual?” 

“He wore a condom. No traces of semen.” 

That information unraveled in Wyetta’s ears. “The rape was premeditated. He was gonna find a victim, just didn’t know who until he saw her. Ain’t that a bitch.” The woman mumbled. 

“Her lip is busted, and her jaw is nearly swollen.” 

“Before she was cleaned up, did your staff take pictures to line up for the cops?” That question hit a nerve, as it seemed, the doctor broke his eye contact as he shook his head. 

“No, ma’am, she was already cleaned up a bit when she got here.” 

Wyetta didn’t have time for the bullshit attacking her mind. She leaned forward, made a move that would intimidate the doctor. 

“A girl was raped. A man is it out there, a perverted man, who already has his next victim in mind...and you’re stopping me from finding him. Why? Who are you trying to protect?” 

The man gulped, sweat began to bead down his forehead. “The mother, Karen, she didn’t want– I had to respect her wishes.” 

Wyetta smiled, “I love my job, you know why?” When he didn’t answer, she continued to speak. “I ain’t got to respect no one’s wishes. I’m going to protect these potential victims. I need your help so help me. Forward me those photos.” 

The doctor nodded before walking off, fetching important information that was needed for her to break the case. 

Wyetta stood there, she had an idea. She dialed the number to a person she knew could help. “Hey, Gemma. No, I’m not calling about Birdie, I trust her with you. I’m calling because I need your help...” 

~SOA~

Wyetta viewed the pictures of each bruise, she read over the report at least three time, making sure not to miss a single detailed. 

And then it hit her. Under Tristan’s knuckle was a smudge of white paint, which probably came off the body or face of the person she was fighting off. 

She was right about two things. 

This case was not gang related. 

The perpetrator was indeed a Fun Town worker. 

She quickly dialed Clay’s number. 

“Yeah?” Clay’s voice said from the other side of the phone. 

“Clown. That’s who raped her.” 

Clay didn’t question her. The certainty in her voice was more than enough proof. “I’ll round up the guys.”

A few minutes later. 

As she was cleaning up the spreader papers and notes, Gemma walked into the hospital’s conference room Yetta was in. 

Gemma instantly noticed the loose papers on the wall and table. “Shit. You really get into your work.” 

“What’s wrong? Is Birdie okay?”

“She’s fine, a nurse is watching her read to Abel.” 

Wyetta raised an eyebrow, “Birdie can’t read yet.” 

Gemma smirked, “That’s what makes it cute.” 

There was a pause between the women. Gemma placed her hands in her back pocket. “I talked to Karen like you asked. It was the Clown.” 

“I know, I called Clay and he then he called Jax.” 

“You shouldn’t have retired from this, you’re good at it.” 

Wyetta scoffed humorlessly. “I’ve heard that before. I don’t want to go back to this life. I like working at the garage. It keeps my family safe.” 

“I get that, you know.” 

“I know,” was Yetta’s reply as she continued to clean. 

~SOA~ 

It was early in the morning when Wyetta’s phone went off. She answered it, her tired voice greeting whoever was on the other end. 

“Hey, it’s Tig, head down to the station. There’s a funny sight waiting for you.” 

Wyetta groaned before hanging up the phone, she pat Juice’s side of the bed, hoping to feel him there. She was disappointed. 

Not thinking too much about it, she got up to her dressed. Fortunately, Gemma offered to take Birdie home with her last night. 

And if Juice didn’t come home the night before, that meant she was home alone all night. 

Wyetta parked near the police station, her eyes went wide when she noticed her man walking down the street in what looked like an adult diaper. 

Her hands swiftly rolled down her driver’s seat window. “Juice?” 

Hearing Wyetta’s voice, he turned to where her voice was coming from, Juice spotted her rather quickly. 

“Babe!” He said, happy to see her. 

“Get in the car. Hurry up.” 

Juice ran over to the passenger’s side. He groaned as his back hit the car seat’s fabric. 

“Wanna tell me why you’re bleeding,” Wyetta asked as she pulled out baby wipes from the backseat, passing them to her boyfriend. 

“Guys stabled a cardboard note my to chest.” He looked at the back seat, finding the car booster seat empty. “Where’s Birdie?” 

“At my dad’s with Gemma,” Wyetta chuckled, “What’d you do to piss them off?” 

“I don’t remember much. I was talking to you then I blacked out.”

Realization hit Wyetta, she laughed. “Shit. So you weren’t ignoring me? Thank God. What did Hale say to you?” 

Their previous conversation passed Juice’s mind. He changed the subject for a moment. “Why did you ask if I thought you were fat?” 

Wyetta frowned. “Nothing. It was stupid.” 

His brown orbs never left her face. “Tell me.” 

“It’s a long story. A bitch thought she was sly and called me fat. I weighed myself, she was right. But you the weight you told her was damn near twenty pounds lighter.” 

Juice was confused. “What does your weight have to do with a Spa anyways?” 

Wyetta sighed. “I don’t know.” 

Juice could tell that her feelings were hurt. If he was honest, he noticed the weigh gain. He’s been with her for for years, of course he noticed. But it wasn’t like she was huge. She had her “fat” in all the right places. She had wider hips, plump ass, bigger thighs, and a nicely shaped chest. Her tummy wasn’t toned but that didn’t matter to him. 

He loved her. She carried his kid. She takes care of him. She makes sure he eats. She keeps his anxiety at a minimum level. She loved him as much as he loved her. Her weight was the least of his worries. And if she ever got insecure, he’d let her know that he loved her body. And that he was a lucky man. If he wasn’t the one loving her, he was sure Tig would have taken a swing at her. 

She was beautiful in more ways than one. And it killed him to know she wasn’t satisfied with her looks. 

“Babe?” Juice called quietly. Yetta was focused on the road, she turned to him for a second. 

“What?” 

The Puerto Rican grabbed her hand from the steering wheel, leaving her to steer with just one hand. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. No one can take that title from you. I love you. You’re sexy so don’t be afraid to be sexy, regardless of what anyone’s got to say. Your weight is perfect. If we’re being honest, you have an ass that I want on my face.” He kissed her brown knuckles as she laughed at his silliness. 

“Now, hurry up and get home.” 

“What’s so urgent?” Wyetta asked, still blushing from Juice’s sweet words. 

Juice leaned back in his seat. “Like I told Hale, I’m late for my eight o’ clock feeding.” 

~END OF CHAPTER TEN~ 

~A/N~ 

HEY! I wrote a little extra for you guys because I was running behind. I don’t plan to post everyday because life gets in the way sometimes but I will post as often as possible. 

To answer a question, Wyetta looks a lot like Rihanna (the singer). Especially since Riri is getting a little on the thick side. [winky face]. 

I’m sorry if you don’t ship Juice with a “plus sized” girl but I honestly wanted to be realistic in this book. A lot of my friends that are mother’s suffer from slow metabolism which made them gain weight after becoming mommy’s. A lot of women are like that. 

In this fanfic, you will find that I will try to make Wyetta as relatable as possible. 

You’re all beautiful though. Your size is only a piece of you. It doesn’t truly define you. 

Anyways, let me know what you think. Your opinions matter! Love you! Until next time.


	11. Patch Over (Part One of One)

“Sons of Anarchy: Patch Over” (Part One of One) 

~SOA~

Previously on “Sons of Anarchy: Fun Town” (Part Two of Two)

“Babe?” Juice called quietly. Yetta was focused on the road, she turned to him for a second. 

“What?” 

The Puerto Rican grabbed her hand from the steering wheel, leaving her to steer with just one hand. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. No one can take that title from you. I love you. You’re sexy so don’t be afraid to be sexy, regardless of what anyone’s got to say. Your weight is perfect. If we’re being honest, you have an ass that I want on my face.” He kissed her brown knuckles as she laughed at his silliness. 

“Now, hurry up and get home.” 

“What’s so urgent?” Wyetta asked, still blushing from Juice’s sweet words. 

Juice leaned back in his seat. “Like I told Hale, I’m late for my eight o’ clock feeding.” 

~SOA~ 

“Okay, so, you ready to hear your schedule?” Wyetta asked her small child as she pulled out a few papers from her purse. 

“No,” Birdie mumbled. She knew what her mother was talking about because she’s said it before. Birdie stuck her hands in her yogurt instead of using a spoon. It has been discovered that the kid has a phobia against spoons. 

The mother sighed, resting her elbows on the dining room table. “You know, eating with a spoon is not gonna make too much of a mess.” 

“No,” The toddler pouted. Today she wasn’t in the best mood. Juice left before she woke up, and she hated it. 

“Will you let me explain what you’ll be doing in pre-school almost everyday?” 

Birdie frowned, one eyebrow lifted while the other one stayed flat. At that very moment, she truly looked like her father. The toddler slammed her hand on the table. “No!” She slid out of her seat and ran to her room. “No naps! No pee skool!” The little girl slammed her bedroom door. 

Wyetta sat there, trying to process what just happened. “Wow,” she sighed, “so much sass, like her daddy.” The brown girl pulled out her phone, dialing Juice’s number. 

He answered almost immediately, “Yeah, babe?” 

“Your daughter is having one of those days. I told you. You shouldn’t have left the house before telling her you were about to leave.” 

“She’ll see me later anyway,” Juice pointed out. “She ain’t started school yet.” 

“You really think that matters to a three year old who acts exactly like her father,” Wyetta scoffed humorously. She see Juice’s face to that comment in her mind. 

“Excuse me? Last time I checked, she acts like her mother.” 

Wyetta laughed, “Yeah, whatever. Can you just talk to her? I’ll put her on the phone.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” 

Wyetta walked down the hall and stopped at the lilac door, she knocked once. “Hey, diva, your dad’s on the phone.” 

Wyetta could hear Birdie’s little footsteps coming to the door. The little girl opened the door, grabbed her mom’s phone before closing the door again. Wyetta shook her head, “Oh yeah, that’s all Juan Carlos there.” 

Inside her bedroom, Birdie sat on her bed with the phone pressed to her ear. 

“Hummingbird?” Her father’s voice called out softly. 

“Hi daddy,” The toddler said, smiling softly at the sound of her dad’s voice. 

“I hear you’re not being a good girl. What’s up with that?” 

Birdie sighed dramatically, her palm hitting her forehead. “I is, daddy! I is! Mommy wants to talk about pee skool. I not want to go! I not want to take naps!” 

Juice wanted to chuckle so bad, but he wanted his daughter to take him serious. “You don’t even start until next week. Just hear your mom out. And be a good girl. If you don’t, daddy’s gonna have to spank you.” 

Birdie groaned at the haunting “S” word. She hated whenever she got in trouble. Juice would only hit her bottom once and lecture her about being a good girl. “I’s try. Okay, daddy?” 

Juice smiled, “Good. Give the phone back to your mom when I hang up. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Juice hung up the phone. Birdie frowned, her head was hung as she opened the door to find her mother standing there. Birdie gave the phone to her mom. 

Wyetta smiled as she picked up the girl. Birdie laid her head on her mother’s shoulder. 

“Let’s go to work, shall we?” 

~SOA~ 

“Nevada?” Wyetta asked, watching her boyfriend make Birdie a snack. “Are you serious? How long? 

“Shouldn’t be more than a night. I should be home that evening,” Juice explained to his lady. They were inside his dorm room. Birdie was on his bed, watching a video on his laptop. Juice place the plate of chips and popcorn chicken beside the child. 

“Yeah? What if something goes wrong and you have to stay longer?” 

Juice wrapped his arms around Yetta’s waist. He pressed his lips sweetly against hers. “If anything chances, I’ll call you.” 

Wyetta placed her arms around his neck, smiling softly before kissing him again, moving their lips together in a slow motion almost forgetting there was a child in the room. 

“Ew,” Birdie sounded disgusted at her parents behavior. Wyetta laughed. 

“This won’t be gross to you in a few years.” 

Juice looked at his lady, “A few years? You mean a few decades?” 

“You are such a dad.” 

~SOA~ 

While Birdie was napping, Juice and Wyetta decided to get back to work. 

At the moment, Wyetta was helping Tig and Half Sack with a car. 

Tig and Wyetta was guiding Kip to get the car in the right position. 

“Little to the left, Kip,” The brown said, gesturing her hands to the left. 

“Hey,” Gemma greeted, passing Tig and her stepdaughter. 

“Hey,” Wyetta said with a small smile. 

“Hey, Gemma,” Tig replies to the greeting passively, more focused on the car in front of him. “Back it up, buster, come on. Back it up.” 

Kip did as he was told and put the car in reverse. He nearly hit Wyetta and Tig. 

“Whoa. Whoa. Stop.” Wyetta stated calmly. Kip got out of the car, leaving the door open for Wyetta to do the final check ups.

“Lowell, my back tire needs air,” Yetta heard Gemma say while she was in the car. The girl looked up to see Kip checking her stepmother out. 

“Gross,” Wyetta commented as she checked the car’s AC and heater. 

Kip and Tig walked into the garage. Half Sack stopped in front of Tig and chuckled. “I gotta admit, Clay’s Old Lady gives me a serious MILF chubby.” 

Wyetta stopped what she was doing when she heard that, her gazed over to him, she then noticed her father standing behind him. It was obvious he heard that comment. 

Tig looked passed the boy, to look at Clay. It only took Kip a second to realize someone was standing behind him. 

Once he noticed Clay, Kip tried to be passive but everything turned out to be awkward. “Hey, I brought the car out of the garage. It’s, uh, clear now. If you want me to clear it again, Wyetta and I can–“ 

Clay ignored the prospect. “Clip a truck from Unser’s tonight. Make it look like you stole it. Cancer boy wants deniability.” 

Tig nodded at the club president, as soon as Clay was gone, he smacked Half Sack’s arm. “MILF chubby?” 

“It’s like a compliment because she’s hot.” Kip tried to explain. 

“Stop.” Tig suggested. 

Half Sack stood there for a moment before getting back to work. 

Wyetta stopped out of the car and closed the driver’s door. She walked over to Half Sack. “Smooth, really.” 

“What do you want?” Kip mumbled, going over the list for the next car. 

“Nothing,” Wyetta shrugged. “I just wanted to tell you that car is 100 percent ready to go.” The girl placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to head into the clubhouse, check on Birdie. Call me when you’re ready for the next car.” 

~SOA~ 

“Yeah, Clay wants you over here to ride with him and a few others to Nevada,” Juice informed someone through the phone. “Yeah, patch over.” 

Wyetta was washing up in the dorm’s bathroom when she heard Juice come into the room. 

When Juice hung up the phone, Wyetta stood in the doorway to the bathroom. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Mayans spotted Jax and Bobby–“ 

Concerned crossed the brown girl’s face, “Are they okay?” 

“Yeah, they’re fine. Your dad wants to patch over the Nevada Tribe.” 

“Patch over? As in make the tribe a group of Sons?” 

Juice sat on his bed. “Exactly.” He looked back to see Birdie was still asleep. Confused, he looked at the clock. “It’s been more than an hour. Why’s she still asleep?” 

“She’s running a fever. She was burning up when I came in to check on her.” Wyetta informed him. 

“Shit–“ 

“I gave her some medicine. She went right back to sleep. If she’s not feeling better by tomorrow, I’m taking her to the doctor.” 

Juice leaned back to place a kiss on Birdie’s forehead. “I’m gonna tell you’re dad that you’re heading home. I’ll finish up your work before I head home to grab a few things.”

~SOA~ 

At home, things were easy for Wyetta. Birdie didn’t make any complaints and she was easy to work with, but that was only because she was not feeling well. 

Wyetta didn’t want to sleep alone so she had Birdie sleep on Juice’s side of the bed. 

The little brown child was curled up in a ball, her fingers in her mouth, and her stuffed pony cuddled in her arm. 

Wyetta was still up, she was writing down all her plans for tomorrow. She decided that since Birdie getting checked and hopefully getting a flu shot, the mother felt that she should go ahead and get her check ups done as well. 

Just as she was about to go to bed, her phone started to ring. Before the noise could wake up her daughter, Wyetta answered it. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, baby, it’s me.” 

Wyetta smiled as she rolled her eyes, “I know it’s you. What are you doing?” 

“Driving.” Juice told her. “Tig’s asleep. I felt lonely.” 

“I’m not surprised.” 

“Tig’s mad at me.” 

Wyetta raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

“He got bit by a killer Doberman. I dosed the meat.” 

“Well, baby, what did you dose it with?” 

“Two grams of crank.” 

If Wyetta was sipping on some water, she would have spit it out at that moment. “You fed crystal to a killer Doberman? Are you retarded?” 

“Tig asked that same thing! No, I’m not retarded.” Juice exclaimed. “Anyways, it’s past midnight, what are you still doing up?” 

Wyetta settled into her bed, phone still pressed to her ear. “That’s a good question. Can’t sleep. I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, babe.” Juice’s voice sounded so gentle and sincere. “How’s my hummingbird?” 

Wyetta reached over and ran her finger through Birdie’s curly locks. “She’s getting through it. Poor thing threw up after dinner. Barely touched her food. I’m ready for the doctor’s appointment tomorrow.” 

“Keep me posted. I want to know everything.” 

Wyetta smiled, “I will, mom.” 

“Ha ha,” Juice mocked in laughter. There was a silence between them. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. “Babe?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What are you wearing?” 

Wyetta nearly burst out in laughter. “Juice, we’re not having phone sex.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because your kid is right beside me.” Wyetta told him. “Trust me, you’ll get to love on me when you get home.” 

She could practically hear his smile through the phone. “I’m gonna hold you to that.” 

“Aye, papi,” She purred into his ear. Juice sighed, that one sound turning him on. 

“You’re killing me here.” 

“I know.” Wyetta giggled, “I gotta get up in a few hours. I’m going to try to get some sleep.” 

“Alright, beautiful, I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

~SOA~ 

“Ew,” Wyetta groaned as she pulled her head away from the toilet. She’s been throwing up since the earlier morning. 

Birdie stood at the doorway of her parents bathroom, watching her mom puke up her breakfast. 

Wyetta sat on the floor, she turned around to see her three year old staring at her. “I think mommy’s catching what you got.” 

“Sowwy,” Birdie apologized, poking out her bottom lip. Wyetta waved her hand at her. 

“It’s okay. Mommy’s not mad.” Wyetta stood up, wiping her pants off with her hands. “Let’s just get to the doctor’s today.” 

~SOA~ 

Inside the doctor’s office, Birdie sat on the table where people get their check ups while they waited for their results. 

“I want daddy,” Birdie told her mother for the third time today. 

“Me and you both, darling.” Wyetta told her. “Wish your dad was hear to take care of us both while we’re sick.” Wyetta’s phone started ringing. “Speaking of my favorite Rican. Hello?” 

“Hey, Yetta,” Juice apple through the cellular device. Wyetta could hear the disappointment in his voice. 

“Oh, God, what’s wrong?” 

“Your dad wants me to stay here for a bit, watch over some club business.” 

“How long?” 

“A few days, not many.” 

Wyetta groaned, “Well, Birdie ain’t the only one sick now. I was spilling my guts out this morning.” 

“Ah, shit, baby–“

“Don’t worry about it. Get some medicine, we’ll be feeling better by tomorrow or the day after.” 

Just then, the doctor who saw them earlier came back in the room. “I gotta go. Love you.” Wyetta quickly hung up the phone and casted her attention on the doctor. 

“Okay, we ran the blood work from you both. We did some saliva testing as well as urine samples.” 

“That’s right.” 

The doctor looked at Birdie, “She has a common cold along with a fever. Some antibiotics and Tylenol should get her up and running by tomorrow.” 

Wyetta felt relieved, “that’s great. I was really worried about her. Now that we know what she has, I’m gonna assume that I have the same thing as well?” 

The blonde lady checked her results again, just to make sure she was holding the right thing. “Not quite. You have a different thing going on with you.” 

“Is it some type of terminal illness? I’ve got some shitty medical traits in my family.”

“Nothing like that,” the blonde stated. She pulled out her pen and marked something on her paper. 

“Well, what is it?” Wyetta asked, growing impatient. 

“You’re pregnant.” 

~END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN~

~A/N~

It’s been brought to my attention that the last chapter had some serious grammar issues. I’m sorry about that. Eventually, I’m gonna go back and perfect a lot of my work. 

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think. Feedback matters to me.


	12. Giving Back (Part One of Two)

“Sons of Anarchy: Giving Back” (Part One of Two) 

~SOA~ 

Previously on “Sons of Anarchy: Patch Over” (Part One of One)

Wyetta felt relieved, “that’s great. I was really worried about her. Now that we know what she has, I’m gonna assume that I have the same thing as well?” 

The blonde lady checked her results again, just to make sure she was holding the right thing. “Not quite. You have a different thing going on with you.” 

“Is it some type of terminal illness? I’ve got some shitty medical traits in my family.”

“Nothing like that,” the blonde stated. She pulled out her pen and marked something on her paper. 

“Well, what is it?” Wyetta asked, growing impatient. 

“You’re pregnant.” 

~SOA~

There was a pause in that doctor’s room. It was quiet. Wyetta honest to God thought this was some kind of joke. 

“Excuse me?” Wyetta asked, trying to see if what she heard was correct. 

The doctor looked at the chart once again to make sure herself. “You’re pregnant.” 

Wyetta still looked like she was in a daze. “Come again?” 

The doctor sighed, “You’re pregnant, Miss Kattan.” 

Wyetta looked at her daughter who sat there confused as to what was going on. Then the memories of being pregnant came back to her head. Yetta loved her daughter, but she did not enjoy being pregnant. “I think I’m going to be sick. Doctor Norse, are you sure?” 

Doctor Norse crossed her legs, her blue eyes didn’t leave Wyetta’s gaze. “Let me guess, this wasn’t a planned pregnancy.” 

“You got that right.” 

“I know a clinic that can help you terminate this pregnancy, if that’s what you want.” 

Wyetta shook her head, “What? No. No. I– I’m keeping this baby. I’m just trying to figure out how I’m gonna tell me boyfriend.” 

The blonde doctor smiled, “I see. Well, what I can do for you today is take you to one of our sonography rooms, check on the growing baby. I’ll get a nurse to fetch you when they’re ready.” After a moment, the doctor left the room. Leaving Wyetta with a very curious three year old. 

Wyetta sighed, “Just when I was about to have the house to myself, your daddy knocks me up again.” 

“What’s wrong, mama?” 

“You’re going to be a big sister.” Wyetta could see that the child was still confused. “Mommy is having a baby.” 

Birdie’s ears perked at the news. “I’s getting a new baby doll?” 

“Yeah,” Wyetta sarcastically mumbled, “more like a baby alive.” 

~SOA~ 

“Alright,” a nurse said as she walked into the room where the sonogram was going to be performed. “Hi, my name is nurse Kelly, certified in ultrasounds.” 

“Hi,” Wyetta greeted as she played in Birdie’s hair. 

“Okay, so, according to my results you are about seven weeks pregnant. The baby would be too small for a traditional sonogram so we’re going to give you a transvaginal ultrasound.” 

Wyetta raised her eyebrows, “that doesn’t sound fun.” 

“It’s like a visit to your gynecologist,” Kelley chuckled as she placed her gloves on. “You’ll have to remove your pants and underwear.” 

“Okay, uh, Birdie go sit down over there and play with your toy.” Birdie hopped off her mothers lap and did what she was told. She wanted to be a good girl because she wanted that baby doll her mom was talking about. 

After Wyetta removed her bottoms, the nurse had her lay on a cold table and prep her legs apart. 

Kelly gave the mother an awkward smile inserting this large object inside of her. Wyetta groaned. “You guys don’t have these things in a smaller size?” 

“We do but we usually use them for the colonoscopy we–“ 

“Okay, I get it.” Wyetta laid there, making sure to breathe in and out. 

Kelly looked at the screen in front her. She walked over to a book of what babies are supposed to look like at this stage, just to make sure what she was seeing was true. She strolled back over to her seat and stared at the screen. Her eyes glistened with happiness. 

“What a blessing,” Kelly mumbled. 

“Yeah, so, uh...is the kid okay?” 

“Your babies are fine.” 

Wyetta looked at the women with a strange look. “I’m sorry?” 

“Your babies, they’re okay.” 

Wyetta chuckled, “You keep saying babies like–“ 

“You’re carrying twins. Fraternal.” 

Wyetta’s eyes were as wide as a baseball. She couldn’t form the words she wanted. Kelly figured she was in shock so instead of saying another word, she snapped the photos of the small embryos and printed them. Placing them in an envelope for her patient. 

“Miss Kattan, you can go out your clothes on now.” Wyetta didn’t utter a word, she hopped of the table and walked to the changing area. She quickly got changed, and grabbed Birdie so they could leave. 

She made sure to stop by the front desk to get the prescriptions for Birdie and her ultrasound photos. 

~SOA~ 

They drive home was silent. Birdie knew something was wrong so decided to stay quiet, she didn’t want to make her mother upset or anything like that. 

At home, Wyetta sat on the couch, staring at the two dots on the sonogram photo. She didn’t know how to feel. She would have been cool with one baby but know she’s got two babies on her thoughts. 

How was she supposed to tell Juice? She knew he wanted more children but not before they got married. They lived in a two bedroom house, so the change in numbers of children was going to force them to move. 

Wyetta’s thoughts were getting the best of her, she couldn’t help but cry. 

Birdie walked into the living with two containers of play dough. She instantly caught on to her mom’s discomfort. She placed the dough on the floor before running over to her mom. 

“Mommy?” Birdie said, placing herself between her mother’s legs. “Mommy, why’s are you crying?” 

Wyetta sniffled, “Because mommy’s happy, confused, and scared.” 

“But don’t cry, you make your eyes puffy.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

Birdie wrapped her arms around her Yetta’s neck. “I love you mommy.” 

“I know, baby. I love you too.” 

~SOA~ 

“Took you two long enough to get here,” Gemma said as she tried to get things in order for her fundraiser tomorrow. “You’re not still sick, are you?” 

“Birdie is feeling so much better! Those antibiotics worked within a few hours, she’s still gotta take ‘em though.” Wyetta said, moving behind the booth with Gemma and Luann. 

Birdie sat on the picnic table in front of the booth. Gemma eyed the child. “Hey, mumble, you want your lunch now or later?” 

Birdie gave her a small smile, “What’s it it?” 

“Your favorite, Meatballs with cheese sticks.” 

“Fruit bunch?” 

Gemma smiled, “Yeah, I got your fruit punch.” 

“I think it’s cute that she can’t pronounce her “P” words.” Luann told Wyetta, referring to Birdie’s speech ability. 

“I guess it is kinda cute,” Wyetta said, bending over to grab a pack of paper bowls from the ground. “Even though I hear it all day, everyday.” 

“Tell everyone to leave room for the busses,” Gemma told Luann as she walked back into the booth after giving her granddaughter her lunch. 

Luann shared a look with Wyetta. “Who are we bussing?” 

“Oakdale assisted living. Seniors are all compulsive gamblers.”

“Triples our raffle dollars.” Wyetta told Luann, once she did the math in her head. 

“God bless Social Security.” Gemma commented, making Luann laugh. 

“Gemma,” a lady called out to the first Old Lady. When Wyetta could see how it was, she gave the lady a strained smile. 

“Oh, Hey, April.” Gemma greeted with a small smile. “Appreciate you coming to help.” 

“No problem,” April said with a nod. “Can I ask you something?” 

Gemma tilted her head in curiosity, “What?” 

“Charlie’s band’s playing during the fireworks tomorrow night. He really wants his dad to come.” 

“Ain’t gonna happen,” Wyetta whispered to herself, but Luann heard her. Which made the woman nudge the brown girl. 

“Don’t be rude,” Luann mouthed to her. Wyetta rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, shit, April,” Gemma said. “I don’t think Clay is gonna go for it.” 

“I know he won’t go for it,” Wyetta told Gemma, loud enough for April to hear. 

“Oh, I would never ask anything like this.” April said, ignoring Wyetta’s comment. “Me and you, we know what went down. But my kids– Charlie doesn’t know. It breaks his heart that his dad can’t to anything around here. Not baseball game, no school stuff.” 

“Alright. Alright. Alright. I’ll bring it up to Clay.” 

Wyetta rolled her eyes. 

“Thank you,” April appreciated the effort Gemma was gonna out to make sure her son could have his father at his band event. 

“She ain’t promised you anything. She can’t.” Yetta told the dark haired woman. April gave the women an awkward smile before she walked off. 

Gemma turned to Wyetta, eyeing her with confusion. “What’s gotten into you?” 

‘Twins’ Yetta thought. Instead of saying what she was thinking, she shrugged. “I don’t know. I just...being mean to her is my way of expressing the dislike I have for her Old man.” 

“Yeah, but sweetie, she had nothing to do with that,” Luann said, her blue eyes trained on the Morrow girl. 

“I know. I’m sorry but if he wanted to be apart of his kid’s life... he should of thought about that before he did what he did to Ope.” Wyetta said, grabbing a pack of saltine crackers, opening them. 

Gemma had her hands on her hips. “Wyetta, those were for tomorrow.” 

Wyetta ate them without a care. “I’ll buy you another pack today.” 

Gemma felt like her stepdaughter was acting strange. And she was going to find out what was going on one way of another. 

~SOA~ 

“When we going, mama?” Birdie asked as she ran into her mother’s bathroom. 

Wyetta was in the middle of flushing the toilet, she sighed when she noticed her daughter sitting on her bed, watching her get cleaned up. “You know, there’s this thing called privacy. You and your dad like to watch me while I’m in the bathroom.” 

Birdie smiled, “I not batching.” 

“Then what do you call what you’re doing now?” 

Birdie shrugged, “not batching.” 

Wyetta laughed, “You are so your daddy’s daughter.” 

“When is he’s coming back?” 

Wyetta spat out the mouthwash, she looked at her daughter through the mirror. “Hopefully in the next day or so, we have a lot to talk about.” 

“Buts it alheady been tree days!” The toddler shouted dramatically. 

“Tell me about it!” Wyetta said, taking her tank top off. She looked at her body, she turned to the side to see if there was any difference in the shape of her tummy. There wasn’t a big difference yet, but she could tell that something was a little different. “You can hide a pregnancy if it was a single baby. But nooooo...had to be twins. I’ll start showing within the next week or show.” 

“Hurry up, mommy.” Birdie whined from her spot of the bed. 

“Okay. You go find what you want to wear. Then we’ll leave.” 

~SOA~ 

“Where the hell is your brother and the others,” Gemma asked, getting irritated with the hold up. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Elvis will pop up within the next couple of minutes.” 

“Will you go entertain those kids?” 

Wyetta made a face, “The hell do I look like? Bobo the Clown?” 

“You guys share similarities,” Gemma joked, “please.” 

Wyetta scoffed as she walked over to the mini Elvis group, “Howdy, kids, how’s it going?” 

“Where’s Elvis?” One of the kids asked. 

Wyetta shrugged, “He’ll be here in a minute. Just chill out and enjoy the sun.” 

“Bless my soul,” the familiar impression of Elvis filled Wyetta’s ears. “Oh, look at all God’s beautiful children.” 

Wyetta smiled at the children who looked at Bobby like he was a God. “So, tell me, who wants to look like Elvis?” 

“Me! Me!” The children begged, excited for their makeovers. 

Wyetta eyed the lot to make sure Birdie was always in her sight. She grinned when she saw her child playing musical chairs and kicking ass in it. “You go, baby.” 

“Hey, we’ll be running out of water bottles soon.” Luann told Wyetta. “Gemma wants you to go back clubhouse and get the few cases she has by the bar. And then go to the store and buy a few more.” 

“Alright,” Wyetta said, pulling her keys from her pocket. “Just let me finish watching Birdie play musical chairs.” 

Luann nodded before walking away. 

Wyetta noticed Donna and her kids playing on the other side of the lot. The brown girl smiled at Opie as she waved at him. 

Opie instantly saw her and waved back. Donna followed her husband’s gaze and scoffed. “What she doing here?” 

“She’s Gemma’s stepdaughter, of course she’s gonna be here to help out.” Opie explained to his wife. Donna shook her head and crossed her arms. 

“Let me guess, she gonna help you with the fireworks?” 

Opie raised his eyebrow at the snarky remark. “No, I don’t think so. She’ll probably be around her daughter all day.” 

“Yeah, right, I’m gonna get the kids something to drink...” 

Opie watched her leave, there was something he was missing. Did something go down between the two women while he was away?

~SOA~ 

Wyetta walked into the clubhouse, sitting there with Piney and Kip was a guy she hasn’t seen before. 

“Hey guys,” Wyetta greeted, making her presence known. She walked over to Piney and kissed his cheek, being sure to give her father a kiss as well. She walked over to Kip and gave him a hug. Yetta looked at the new guy. “Who’s your friend?” 

“Name’s Chuck,” He said with a smile. Yetta greeted him with a nod. 

“Nice to meet you.” 

“What are ya doing here?” Clay asked her. Yetta turned around to look behind the bar and surely the cases of water bottles were there. 

“Gemma sent me to fetch some things.” 

Kip placed a beer in front of Chuck. 

“Thanks.” Chuck pulled out a dollar bill. 

Yetta waved him off. “No need to pay. It’s on the house. Right, Kip?” 

Half Sack nodded. “Right.” 

“Oh, that’s very nice of you.” Chuck complimented, eye googling the brown girl. “Excellent draft.” He said, referring to the Tv. 

Clay was going to ask him something but then noticed his daughter standing there. He looked at Piney, silently asking if he should discuss some club business while she’s around. 

Piney noticed Yetta was too busy counting the water bottles to even pay attention to what they were saying. The older man shrugged at his prez, his way of saying go ahead. 

“So, you really got 400 thou stashed away, huh, Chucky?” Clay asked while he loaded his gun.

“416 thou,” Chuck said in a matter of fact kind of way. The man reach down in his pants and started masturbating. 

Clay’s face turned into a pull of disgust. Piney gazed at him, not believing the guy was doing that in front of him. “Jesus.” 

“Lin was real sloppy with his money.” The man continued to tell them. “Arrogant, wasteful prick. There’s so much of it, too. Counterfeiting, prostitution. So I cooked his books for about a year.” Kip walked to sit down in front of Chuck, just to see him masturbating freely. Kip was stunned. “Skimmed a little, hoping he’d fire me. But no one noticed. So I kept on skimming.” 

Yetta knew she was going to need help carrying these cases of water, so she walked around the bar to ask Half Sack and that’s when she noticed Chuck’s activities. 

Her eyes widen, she whipped her gaze over to her father. He was standing behind the bar, shrugging at her. 

“What’d you get busted for?” Clay asked. 

“Lin’s lawyer finally caught on. I got scared. So I blew the whistle. I cut a deal.” 

“Ah,” Yetta said, crossing her arms. “So, you’re a thief and a rat.” Clay smiled at the girl for saying the words he was thinking. 

“I accept that.” Chuck mumbled, hands still down his pants. 

“The, uh– The hand on the dick, what’s that deal?” Clay asked, getting annoyed with his antics. 

Chuck stopped his movements and looked down to where his hand was, he sighed, his face apologetic. “I’m sorry, man. I’m sorry.” He said, pulling his hand out of his pants. He waved his hand a little too close to Piney, which made him react in a disgusted way. 

The scene in front of Yetta was priceless, she knew she’s gonna have to tell Juice whenever he gets home. 

“I have this condition, I’m not even aware of it.” The man explained. 

“Condition?” Clay eyed the man in disbelief. 

“C.M.D.” Chuck said. “Compulsive Masturbation Disorder?” Everyone eyed each other. When Kip and Yetta made eye contact, it took everything in them not to laugh. “I couldn’t get the right meds in Stockton, so its a little out of control right now.” 

“You know, I use to have that. Then, hell, I turned 13.” Piney said, obviously picking fun at the man in front of him. Piney started laughing. Yetta snickered as she sat down beside Half Sack. 

“It’s a lot more common than you think.” Chuck informed the older man. 

Piney still continued to laugh. “Shit.” 

“It stems for childhood trauma. I was sexually abused.” 

“Hey, Chuck, I don’t give a shit about your childhood trauma. If I see your hand dance in your pants one more time, I’m gonna tie you up and throw you in the goddamn closet. Are we clear?” Clay said sternly. 

“I accept that.” 

Yetta looked at her dad and shook her head, she was amused by the whole situation. She sighed as she stood up. “Hey, Half Sack, help me with those water bottle cases, will ya? I have to hurry back before Gemma has a fit.” 

Kip laughed as he stood up, “Yeah, sure thing.” 

~END OF CHAPTER TWELVE~ 

~A/N~ 

Here ya go! Another chapter! I really hope you guys like my story. I can’t wait for it to really develop. Friendships will form, fights will happen, bitches might get slapped, etc. 

Please leave me your opinions. I enjoy feedback. It’s what keeps me going, you know?


	13. Giving Back (Part Two of Two)

“Sons of Anarchy: Giving Back” (Part Two of Two) 

~SOA~ 

Previously on “Sons of Anarchy: Giving Back” (Part One of Two)

“C.M.D.” Chuck said. “Compulsive Masturbation Disorder?” Everyone eyed each other. When Kip and Yetta made eye contact, it took everything in them not to laugh. “I couldn’t get the right meds in Stockton, so its a little out of control right now.” 

“You know, I use to have that. Then, hell, I turned 13.” Piney said, obviously picking fun at the man in front of him. Piney started laughing. Yetta snickered as she sat down beside Half Sack. 

“It’s a lot more common than you think.” Chuck informed the older man. 

Piney still continued to laugh. “Shit.” 

“It stems from childhood trauma. I was sexually abused.” 

“Hey, Chuck, I don’t give a shit about your childhood trauma. If I see your hand dance in your pants one more time, I’m gonna tie you up and throw you in the goddamn closet. Are we clear?” Clay said sternly. 

“I accept that.” 

Yetta looked at her dad and shook her head, she was amused by the whole situation. She sighed as she stood up. “Hey, Half Sack, help me with those water bottle cases, will ya? I have to hurry back before Gemma has a fit.” 

Kip laughed as he stood up, “Yeah, sure thing.” 

~SOA~

“Here ya go, 10 cases of spring water, your majesty,” Wyetta said in a terrible British accent. The girl pulled the wagon of water cases to the beverage booth. Gemma hugged her.

“Thanks, baby. You’re a lifesaver.” 

“Call me Wonder Woman.” The Morrow girl said with a grin. 

“Mommy! Mommy!” Birdie squealed, running to her mother. The small child hugged Yetta’s legs, laughing to herself. 

“My little bird,” Wyetta said, picking the child up. “Are you having fun?” 

“Yes!” 

“She won a lot of things, I have it all at my booth. After the fundraiser is over, I’ll help you put it in the car.” Gemma informed her stepdaughter. “I’m gonna head back and make some more plates.” 

Wyetta felt relieved to know her kid was having a good time. The mother knew how her child could get when she wasn’t with her daddy for a certain amount of time. She was grateful that the fundraiser was today, so it could distract Birdie from being sad and missing her father. “Thanks for keeping an eye on her.” Yetta thanked Gemma as the first Old Lady marched back over to her booth. 

“Mommy, play with me!” 

“Okay. Okay, what do you want to do?” 

Birdie eyed a kid with paint on their face. She found it fascinating so she point to the painting station. “I bants that on my face!” 

“Face paint?” 

Birdie nodded happily, “Yeah! I bants colors on my face, mama.” 

Wyetta grabbed her small hand and walked over to the painting area. On her way there, she bumped into Opie. 

“Hey, giant,” Wyetta greeted, playfully punching his arm with her free hand. 

“Hey,” Opie said with a smile. He blue eyes found her hazel orbs. “How you doing today, Yetta?” 

“Good. Really good.” Wyetta said with a laugh. “There was this guy at the clubhouse...it was– it was funny. He, uh, claimed to have C.M.D.” 

Opie’s face said it all, so before he could ask, she answered. 

“Compulsive Masturbation Disorder.” Opie lifted an eyebrow before shaking his head. “So, yeah. You can only imagine what went down.” 

Opie laughed at little, he looked down to see Birdie staring at him. “Hey, sweetie.” Opie waved at the toddler. Birdie suddenly felt shy, so she hid behind Yetta’s legs. 

“Hi,” Birdie mumbled quietly with a small grin on her face. Wyetta laughed. 

“What?” Opie asked, obviously not catching on to Birdie’s reaction to him. 

“She thinks you’re cute.” Wyetta told him. Opie had a small blush on his face as he laughed. 

On the other side of the lot, not knowing what the conversation was about, Donna watched the two adults interact. She felt like Yetta was trying to push up on Opie. And her husband was letting her. Donna frowned at the two, trying hard to give them the benefit of the doubt. 

“I go away for five years, I get out and you’re a mama. Still can’t wrap my head around it. I kind of saw that coming–“ 

“What do you mean?” 

Opie smiled, “You and the prospect at the time, Juice. It was the way he talked about you.” 

Wyetta blushed, she let out a small giggle. “I think everyone saw it coming, everyone except for my dad.” 

Opie glanced pass Yetta’s shoulder to see Donna staring at them with an expression that was mixed with hurt and anger. “Hey, uh– what’s going on between you and my wife?” 

Wyetta shrugged. “Nothing. She thinks that I want you. Remember there was a time where you spent more days with me and Jax rather than being at home with your babies.” 

Opie nodded. “I can understand that. I just don’t get how she thinks that you–“ 

Wyetta stopped him from saying another word, the thought of her being with Opie was making her sick. “Yeah, I know. Just try to talk to her. From the looks of it, she don’t want to hear a word from me.” Wyetta sighed. “Birdie wants to her face painted so...” 

“Yeah, see you around, alright?” 

“Sure thing.” Wyetta said with a smile before walking over to get Birdie’s face painted. 

~SOA~ 

“Uncle Jax!” Birdie ran over to him, once she noticed him sitting by the fireworks with Opie. 

“Hey, little bird,” Jax said, picking up the girl and sitting her on his lap. “What’s on your face?” 

“A bird and flowers!” 

Jax smiled at the little girl. “You look beautiful, darling.” 

Wyetta walked over with a cold popsicle in her hand, she was eating on it until Birdie decided she wanted it back. 

“Don’t eat all of it, mama.” Birdie whined. The men looked at Wyetta with amusement. The brown girl rolled her eyes and passed the frozen treat to her daughter. 

Yetta looked over to see Kyle playing egg toss with his kids. “Y’all spying on him?” 

“No,” Opie denied, “We’re just observing.” 

Just then, Kyle’s daughter hit him with and egg. He laughed while the little girl hugged him. “Hold on, sweetie. I don’t want to get any egg on you.” A blonde girl started to him out of his jacket. 

Yetta raised an eyebrow, “is that his daughter or his girlfriend?” 

Jax and Opie grunted with amusement. Until they noticed something as Kyle’s shirt lifted up on his back. 

“He still got the tat?” Wyetta asked the boys. “Is he suppose to have that?” 

“Nope,” Jax said, passing his niece to Wyetta. He threw his cigarette out of his mouth as he got up to confront Kyle. Opie stopped him. 

“No, this is me.” Opie said, wanting to settle the score with the excommunicated member of SAMCRO. 

~SOA~ 

Wyetta watched Birdie play in the the jumper with other kids while she stood in the booth with Gemma. Her stepmother watched her eat as she stood there, Wyetta felt her staring without having to look at her. 

“What?” 

“You’re eating chili fries,” Gemma pointed out. “You hate chili fries.” 

Wyetta shrugged, “Smelt good.” 

“Seen Jax?” Bobby asked, walking up to their booth with Tig beside him. 

“He’s with Opie,” Wyetta answered. 

Gemma eyed the two gentlemen. “Why?” 

“Boss wants us,” was Bobby’s answer. 

Gemma scoffed, disappointed, and slightly annoyed. “You have two more hours in that booth.” 

“Sorry, mother,” Tig said, tapping Bobby’s shoulder. “Come on.” 

“Jesus Christ, Clay.” Gemma mumbled, watching the two Sons walk away. 

Wyetta shook her head and grabbed another plate of chili fries, which didn’t go unnoticed by Gemma. 

“Sucks being boss, don’t it?” Chief Unser rhetorically asked the first Old Lady. 

“You know that fried shit is gonna kill you,” She said, changing the subject. 

“Yeah,” Unser mumbled, “‘Cause the cancer keeps me fit and spunky.” 

Wyetta smiled at Unser’s sarcasm. She looked pass him to see Tara, Jax’s ex-girlfriend, walking around, then suddenly she stopped, holding her gaze at some guy Yetta has never seen before. Gemma noticed the same thing. 

As Tara marched off, Gemma couldn’t help but ask. “Hey, who’s that guy behind the grill?” 

Unser turned to look at the person she was talking about, he sighed. “That’s our new best friend. Agent Kohn. A.T.F.” 

Wyetta’s eyes widen, “Fuck.” 

“The fed looking into the club is grilling sausages?” Gemma asked. 

Yetta’s ears perked up at the sound of food. “Speaking of sausages, I might just go get me one.” 

“Must be apart of his special federal training.” Unser commented, referring to what Gemma said seconds ago. “Good chili.” With that compliment, he walked away.

“I agree,” Wyetta said, reaching for the bowl Birdie never finished. Gemma slapped her hand. “What?” 

“You hate Chili, now you’re eating it like it’s you’re last meal.” Gemma moved closer to the girl, trying to intimidate her. “What’s going on with you? You on drugs?” 

“No, I’m not on drugs, alright?” Wyetta stood up from her seat. She threw her empty plates away. “I’m just...I want food.” 

“I’m watching you and I’ll figure it out.” 

“Sure,” Wyetta agreed with a nod. 

“I need to go to talk Jax really quick, watch the food.” Gemma told her before she stopped to look at her stepdaughter. “I’ve counted the bowls.” 

The brown girl waited until her stepmother walked off, she laughed. “Yeah, but ya didn’t think I’d give myself a refill.” She said as she stuffed a new bowl with fries and chilli, this time adding cheese. 

~SOA~ 

After a few moments, Gemma came back to her booth. “Jax wants us to keep an eye on the A.T.F guy.” 

“I’m not surprised.” 

“He told me that the guy was watching him with Abel last night.” 

Wyetta stopped what she was doing for a second and looked at Gemma. "Are you serious?" 

“Afraid so.” 

The sound of Birdie’s screaming and crying filled the ears of Wyetta and Gemma. Yetta immediately took off into the direction of the Jumper. 

Yetta noticed Birdie on the ground, tears pouring from her eyes. The small child was holding her face, one arm stretched out for her mom to pick her up. Yetta picked her up and cradled her, trying to soothe her crying. 

“Wha happened?” Gemma asked the kids who were on the Jumper. The grandmother then looked at the adults who were supposed to be watching the children play. They couldn’t say anything because they weren’t really watching. 

“She fell over inside the Jumper and some kids stepped on her face.” One of the kids told her. Wyetta was still soothing her child, she slowly lifted Birdie’s hand from her face to see that there was some swelling happening. 

“Okay, thanks for telling us,” Wyetta mumbled, strolling off with her daughter in her arms. 

~SOA~

At the booth, Wyetta sat down with a pouting toddler in her arms.

“Hey, I got some ice for her,” Luann said, passing the mother a small ziplock bag with ice in it. “Gemma went down the road to get her children’s ibuprofen.” 

“Thank you,” Wyetta said sweetly. Birdie was still sniffing and wiping her tears from her face. 

“How ya feeling, little lady?” The blue eyed doe asked the toddler. Birdie frowned as she turned her head in the other direction. 

“She’s okay. Just embarrassed.” The mother informed her. “And she wants her daddy.” 

“She still gonna start school tomorrow?” 

Wyetta shrugged, “I don’t want her to walk in there with swelled up face. I’m not trying to get child services called on me.” 

“I can understand.” 

“Okay, I went by my house and got her some of her favorite juice in her favorite sippy cup.” Gemma bent down in front of toddler and handed her some juice. She looked at Wyetta. “Just give her some medicine when she’s done.” She then glanced at the blue eyed honey. “Luann, could you get my granddaughter some ice cream?”

Luann nodded before walking off. 

“The fireworks are about to start.” Gemma told the small child. “Wouldn’t want you to miss it.” 

Birdie held out her arms for Gemma. The grandmother smiled widely as she picked the child up, she quickly examined her face. “Juice is gonna lose his shit when he sees her.” 

Wyetta chuckled humorlessly. “Oh, I know. Just wait until Uncle Jax sees it.” 

“Uncle Jax? Wait until Clay sees it.” 

The two women laughed. “They’re gonna think someone beat the tar out of her. They’re gonna want blood.” 

“When in reality, little mumble here fell and got stepped on by accident.” Gemma said, kissing Birdie’s forehead. 

~SOA~ 

“Okay, everybody, listen up!” Chief Unser said into the microphone. Wyetta stood by the stage, with Birdie in her arms. 

“Let’s dig into those packets and purses. Okay? And get those tickets out. See if we can give away a few prizes here.” Wyetta pulled out her ticket and Birdie’s ticket. “Here we go. Here we go. Now when I call your number, take your ticket to the booth over there. And get your prize.” Unser pointed at Gemma’s booth. “First one. 7-9-3-6.” 

“Damn,” Wyetta mumbled, bitterly. Everyone around her groaned except for the person in the back who won. 

“Second one. 3-9-9-5.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Wyetta whispered to herself, crumbling up Birdie’s ticket. 

Gemma stood beside Wyetta with a concerned expression. The brown girl caught wind of that. “What?” 

“Kyle’s with Jax and the others.” 

Wyetta shook her head, “Motherfucker played us. He didn’t want to see Charlie play. He wanted to win back the club.” 

Gemma sighed as she wrapped her arm around Wyetta’s shoulder. “I know. He’s getting dealt with now.” 

~SOA~

Wyetta watched Gemma tell April to head over to St. Thomas. 

In a weird way, Yetta felt sorry for April and the situation she’s in. But then again, that could be the two nuggets she’s got cooking inside her making her feel emotions for people she didn’t care for. 

Charlie’s band started to play. Birdie smiled and pointed at the guy who was singing, making it clear that she liked his voice. 

The fireworks started, and Birdie started squealing. “Look! Look, mommy!” 

Wyetta softly kissed her daughter’s sore cheeks and laughed. “Look at the pretty colors, hummingbird!” 

At that moment, seeing the smile on Birdie’s face, made Wyetta realize that maybe this pregnancy thing wasn’t gonna be bad after. 

For a moment, she couldn’t wait to tell Juice. 

~END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN~

~A/N~

Sorry, but toddler talk... is the best thing to write. 

You guys have no idea how much fun I had writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! 

Feel free to leave some feedback. I love to read what you guys think. It sort of helps my anxiety every time I post a new chapter. 

Am I the only one who cries when Birdie cries?


	14. AK-51 (Part One of Two)

“Sons of Anarchy: AK-51” (Part One of Two) 

~SOA~ 

Previously on “Sons of Anarchy: Giving Back” (Part Two of Two)

Wyetta watched Gemma tell April to head over to St. Thomas. 

In a weird way, Yetta felt sorry for April and the situation she’s in. But then again, that could be the two nuggets she’s got cooking inside her making her feel emotions for people she didn’t care for. 

Charlie’s band started to play. Birdie smiled and pointed at the guy who was singing, making it clear that she liked his voice. 

The fireworks started, and Birdie started squealing. “Look! Look, mommy!” 

Wyetta softly kissed her daughter’s sore cheeks and laughed. “Look at the pretty colors, hummingbird!” 

At that moment, seeing the smile on Birdie’s face, made Wyetta realize that maybe this pregnancy thing wasn’t gonna be bad after. 

For a moment, she couldn’t wait to tell Juice.

~SOA~ 

It was morning, the sun was out, like always. Wyetta was in her bathroom, on the toilet, looking through the upcoming utility payments. 

“Rent is almost due. And we have $500 worth of bills. I have to go grocery shopping for the week. I have to pay that doctor bill. And pay for Birdie’s school.” The mother was most focused when on the toilet. “So, that means we need at least $4,000 for this upcoming month.” 

Wyetta subconsciously touched her stomach. Ever since the day she found out she was pregnant, things have been different. 

Not in a bad way. The mother stacked up all of her wine bottles and gave them away. She drank decaffeinated coffee. She even went to the store to try on more fashionable maternity clothes. 

But she did feel lonely. It’s been a week and she still hasn’t uttered a word to anyone about her pregnancy. Gemma wouldn’t lay off her back about hiding something. Juice was clueless, she tried to drop hints during their phone calls but he never caught on. He was more interested in having phone sex with her. 

“Mommy!” Birdie shouted, knocking on the door. “You’s ready to come out now?” 

“Birdie, I’ll be out in a minute. Okay?” 

“Okay.” And literally ten seconds later. “Mommy! It’s been a minute.” 

Wyetta laughed, getting up from her position on the toilet. She washed herself up before opening the door to find a very impatient three year old standing there. “I see you waited.” 

Birdie gave her mother a silent glare before walking off. 

“You know, tomorrow you’re going to school.” Wyetta stated once again to the child. “I was thinking we go get you a few things. Maybe a new outfit.” 

“No mommy.” 

“Why not?” 

Birdie grabbed her book bag, getting ready to head to TM auto shop, which was her usual routine. “No naps.” 

“You’ve already missed two days. The only reason why you’re not going today is because of that huge bruise on the side of your face,” Wyetta told the toddler as she walked into the kitchen to grab some snacks for herself and Birdie. “Those damn kids did a number on you.” 

~SOA~ 

“You know what’s funny?” Wyetta asked her stepmother while eating a cup of vanilla pudding. 

Gemma glanced at the brown girl. “What’s funny?” 

“How, whenever I have a problem, you question me about it?” Wyetta smirked, mouthing another spoonful of pudding. “It’s obvious something is going on with you, and you won’t tell me.” 

Gemma sighed, shaking her head. “It’s just me and your dad–“ 

“I’ll stop you there. If it’s a sex thing, I don’t want to know.” 

“It’s not just a sex thing, it’s a me thing.” Gemma stated, avoiding eye contact. Wyetta quickly put the pieces together. 

“Oh, shit, Gemma,” Wyetta mumbled, taking the seat close to the office door. “Menopause is nothing to be a ashamed of.” 

Gemma scoffed, “How would you know? You don’t have a dry out problem. I bet you get wet just thinking about Juice.” 

The brown girl couldn’t disagree with her stepmother. “Okay, you got me there. But I knew a lot of women who went through it when I lived in Missouri.” 

“What? Women needed your detective skills to find out where they can get their young pussy back?” 

Wyetta inhaled sharply, placing a hand over her heart and pretended to be offended. “Damn. That one cut deep.” 

Gemma smirked at her stepdaughter’s sarcasm. It was always a breath of fresh air to know that Wyetta didn’t get offended easily. 

“My first job, ever. I was working in a clinic. Youngest CNA there. I have the certificate and everything.” Wyetta explained. “A lot of women came in to discuss their menopause. Some women as early as 40.” 

Before Gemma could reply, Clay walked into the driveway. 

“Hey, dad,” Wyetta greeted, standing up to give him a hug and a kiss. 

“Hey, Yetti,” Clay responded, hugging her back and placing a kiss on her cheek. “How’s Birdie? That bruise gone?” 

The Morrow girl shook her head, “No, it’s still there but it’s a lot better.” 

“Good,” he whispered, he looked over at Gemma. “Hey, we good?” 

Gemma was silent for a second, like she was contemplating. “Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I’m sorry. It’s just– I just, it’s been a strange morning.” Gemma walked over to her husband and kissed him. “I’m fine.” 

Clay shared her gaze for a moment. “Okay,” he said before getting back to whatever he was doing. 

Wyetta was outside the office, at the soda machine. Kip walked over. 

“Uh, do you have the number for the septic guy?” Kip asked Gemma. Wyetta waited for her orange soda to vend. 

“Piney filled the tank already?” 

Kip chuckled, “Yeah, and someone’s been flushing lace panties.” 

Wyetta froze at that piece of information. She was aware that her boyfriend had this strange fetish. She was sure that those panties were all hers. 

“I don’t even know what to say to that,” Gemma said in disgust and disbelief. Wyetta shook her head. 

“I don’t either.” The young lady mumbled. Yetta noticed Kip’s eyes follow her stepmother’s every move. It kind of made her stomach churn. “Dude.” 

“What?” 

Yetta rolled her eyes, “Stop.” 

Kip bowed his head in some kind of embarrassment. “Would you rather me stare at you?” 

Wyetta shrugged, “You can, but my boyfriend will kick your ass if he caught you.” 

Gemma walked back over to them with a small piece of paper in her hand. It was the number to the septic guy. “Here ya go.” 

“Thanks,” Kip said, taking the piece of paper. He looked at Wyetta. She shook her head. Kip glanced at Gemma once more, “You look real nice today, Gemma.” 

“Thank you, Eddie,” Gemma practically purred. That move only sent heat to Kip’s cheeks. 

As he strolled away, Yetta turned to the highlighted haired woman. “You know, you teasing him doesn’t help him get over his crush he’s got on you.” 

Gemma smirked, “Yeah, I know.” 

Wyetta turned around to watch Kip walk back over to the clubhouse until she noticed Unser’s truck Tig and Juice stole. She saw her man jump out of the vehicle. 

Gemma was right, every time she laid eyes on the Puerto Rican she instantly got wet. She wanted to jump his bones as soon as he was close enough. 

Her thoughts disappeared when she saw a skinny pale girl with long brown hair get out of the truck as well. Wyetta squinted her eyes, already coming to a conclusion about the girl. She was definitely a sweet butt. 

“Whew!” Juice voiced as he closed the truck’s door. “It’s good to be b–“ 

Clay grabbed the Puerto Rican’s neck. “What the hell is she doing here, huh?” 

“She told me she was gettin’ out in–“ Juice tried to explain, but the grip Clay had on his neck was getting stronger. 

“Hey, it’s not his fault, okay?” The girl explained, her hand going on Clay’s shoulder. And Juice’s arm, pulling him away from Clay. 

“Oh hell no.” Wyetta uttered under her breath, she squeezed the soda can so hard that all of the drink spilled out of the can and onto the ground. 

“I know I’m not supposed to be here. Just let me–“ The girl said, trying to get a hold of someone, apparently. “Just let me talk to someone.” 

“You talk to somebody else in some other charter.” Clay’s response made Yetta raise an eyebrow. The young lady shook her head. “You got that sweetbutt?” Clay pointed at Juice. “Get her the hell out of here.” 

“Let’s go,” Juice told the girl, grabbing her arm. Jax hit Juice’s tatted head. 

“What the hell were you thinking, man?” Jax asked him. 

“What was I supposed to do? Just throw her out of the cab?” Juice asked the Vice President of SAMCRO. “Let’s go.” The brown headed sweetbutt pulled her arm away from Juice, her eyes landing on the prospect. 

When Kip marched off to the office instead of speaking to her, she looked hurt and embarrassed.

“Let’s go,” Juice said one more time, grabbing her arm. The sweetbutt frowned. 

“Get me out of here,” she pouted, allowing Juice to drag her to the front gate of TM auto shop.

The Morrow girl crossed her arm, looking at her father and then back at the girl getting escorted out. “There’s no way my dad hit that,” Yetta said to herself. 

But she was smarter than that. She knew the truth. Doesn’t mean she wanted to believe it.

~SOA~

Wyetta was cleaning out someone’s car, making it squeaky clean by the time it’s ready to be picked up. 

All of the sudden, she felt familiar hands around her waist. She stood up straight and turned around to be face to face with Juice. 

He gave her his famous smile before sweetly pressing his lips to hers. “Mmm, I’ve missed you.” 

Wyetta placed a hand on his chest, “Really? Because it looks like you could have had the time of your life on you way back.” Juice sighed, he knew she was referring to the sweetbutt, Cherry. 

“It wasn’t like that,” Juice tried to explain. “She said she had business in Charming.” 

“And what business was that? Embarrassing the shit out of my stepmom?” Wyetta crossed her arms, giving her lover a hard stare. 

Juice bowed his head and frowned, “Everyone else is annoyed with me. Could you please try to act like you’re happy to see me?” 

“I am happy to you see.” Wyetta told him. To prove it, she kissed his lips softly, being sure to make her tongue flick across his bottom lips. Juice smiled into the kiss, his hands finding the ending fabric of her shirt, lifting it up slightly just to tease her skin. 

The brown girl pulled away from him, “Not here. I have to get back to work.” Juice smirked. 

“How did Birdie take preschool,” The Rican asked, changing the subject. Wyetta sighed as she leaned against the car she was cleaning. 

“She hasn’t gone yet.” 

“What? What do you mean? We pay $300 a week for her to attend and she’s skipping already?” 

“Calm down,” Wyetta said dismissively, getting back to work. Juice shook his head before putting his hands on her waist. 

“Where is she?” 

Wyetta looked at her watch, “Dorm. Right now, she’s probably watching some kid movie on your laptop. She’ll be wanting a snack soon.” 

Juice nodded before kissing Yetta’s forehead. She watched her man enter the clubhouse. “And oh yeah, I’m pregnant.” Yetta whispered to herself before closing the car’s door. “With two seeds growing.” 

Gemma pulled up beside her in car, she rolled down the window. “You want to take a ride with me?” 

Wyetta looked around. “It’s not my break yet.” 

“Your father and I own this place. Technically, I’m your boss. Your break starts now.” 

Wyetta opened the passenger’s seat door and got in, buckling her seatbelt. 

~SOA~

“Where we going, Gemma?” Wyetta asked, looking out the window. She glanced at her stepmother again. The brown girl noticed the dried tear stains on Gemma’s olive skin. “Is this about my dad and that sweetbutt?” 

“Why the fuck did she come here?” 

“I don’t know,” Wyetta said with a sigh. “She’s a stupid bitch. All I know is, if I ever see her lay a finger on Juice again...I will choke her out on sight.” 

As they say there in silence, Yetta’s phone started to buzz. 

“Who is it?” Gemma asked. 

Wyetta pulled out her phone from her pocket, the number looked familiar. “My baby daddy.” Wyetta answered it. Before she could say anything Juice was yelling. 

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY BABY’s FACE?” 

Wyetta pulled the phone from her ear since Juice was being too loud. “Calm down.” 

“WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?” 

“Would you please stop shouting?” Wyetta said, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. “It was an accident.” 

“What happened?” Juice said calmly, but you can still hear the edge in his voice. 

“A few days ago, at Gemma’s fundraiser, she was in the Jumper with some kids a lot older than her...she fell over and a few of them jumped on her face.” 

“Shit.” The father sighed in relief, he wasn’t happy that his kid was injured. But what happened to her was better than what he initially thought. “She’s asleep, the movie is still playing. Where are you?” 

“I’m with Gemma, doing some things.” Wyetta told her man. “I should be back soon. Just give her a snack when she wakes up.” 

“Alright.” 

“Oh, and, there’s some chalk in the office. Grab it, and when she gets up, she can play with it outside.” 

“Okay,” Juice said. There was a pause between them. “We still on for tonight?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You said I could love on you when I get back. It was one of the many things I was looking forward to.” 

Wyetta smiled, “I don’t know. We’ll see.” 

“You’re such a tease,” Juice laughed. “I’ll talk to you later. Love you.” 

“I love you too.” Wyetta hung up just when Gemma parked the car. The brown girl instantly realized where they were. “Luann’s porn place? Why we here?” 

“I needed to see her,” Gemma said, grabbing her purse. “You coming in?” 

“Nah, I’ll stay out here. I’ve seen enough skinny tramps for today.” Wyetta commented, unbuckling her seat belt and laying her head against the window, closing her eyes. 

~END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN~

~A/N~

Hope you liked the chapter. 

Leave some feedback, I like to read it. Your opinions matter.


	15. AK-51 (Part Two of Two)

“Sons of Anarchy: AK-51” (Part Two of Two)

~SOA~ 

Previously on “Sons of Anarchy: AK-51” (Part One of Two)

“You said I could love on you when I get back. It was one of the many things I was looking forward to.” 

Wyetta smiled, “I don’t know. We’ll see.” 

“You’re such a tease,” Juice laughed. “I’ll talk to you later. Love you.” 

“I love you too.” Wyetta hung up just when Gemma parked the car. The brown girl instantly realized where they were. “Luann’s porn place? Why we here?” 

“I needed to see her,” Gemma said, grabbing her purse. “You coming in?” 

“Nah, I’ll stay out here. I’ve seen enough skinny tramps for today.” Wyetta commented, unbuckling her seat belt and laying her head against the window, closing her eyes. 

~SOA~ 

Juice laid out cheese sticks and pudding for Birdie to eat when she wakes up from her nap. Juice smiled to himself. 

“For a kid who doesn’t like naps, you take them with ease,” Juice voiced to the sleeping child. He sat beside her small frame. No one will ever realize how much the Rican missed his daughter. 

Whenever the crow-eaters and sweet butts would approach him, he’d dismiss their advances on him. Instead, he talked about his three year old to the point where it was a complete turn off for some of the women. 

One thing about Juice was that he was loyal. At the clubhouse, during the night at the parties, there are lots of girls who parade in nothing but their underwear but it didn’t phase him. He knew that he had an Old Lady at home. And if she ever found him being unfaithful, she was not afraid to leave. 

Birdie groaned in her sleep, her eyelids fluttered open. Those big brown orbs were trained on the person playing in her hair. 

“Daddy?” The toddler called out sleepily, she wanted to make sure it wasn’t a dream. 

“Yeah, hummingbird, it’s me.” Juice told her. 

Birdie smiled and lifted herself up to wrap her small arms around her father’s neck. “I missed you!” 

Juice chuckled, showing off his teeth. “Daddy missed you too.” 

“Did you’s get it?” Birdie asked her father as she sat down in her spot on the bed. Juice reached over to grab her snacks. 

He raised an eyebrow at his child, giving her the food. “Get what?” 

“My baby doll!” Birdie said excitedly. 

“Baby doll?” 

“Yes,” her face gave him a ‘duh’ expression. “When’s mommy and me wents to the doctor, her said that I’s get a baby alive.” 

Juice was confused. “Mommy didn’t tell me about it.” 

“She’s said you’s gave it to her!” 

“Hmm,” Juice hummed. “I’ll ask her about it later, alright, little bird?” 

“Okay!” 

Juice got up from his spot on the bed. “Want to go eat your snack at the picnic table? After that, you can draw on the ground with some chalk.” 

Birdie got out the bed and ran off. Juice chuckled, “I guess that’s a yes.” 

~SOA~ 

As Piney and Opie rode off on their bikes, Birdie waved at them. She got up to walk towards them. 

“Away from the bikes, Birdie,” Juice told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back. His eyes then trained on the agents lurking outside of TM automotive. “We will never be able to get these guns out of here.” 

“Daddy, I play withs chalk,” Birdie said before running back over to her spot behind the picnic table. 

“Yeah, well, the feds open them oil barrels, we’ll have another charter– Stockton State Prison.” Bobby commented, referring to the news about the warrants the feds have to search the clubhouse. 

“Yeah. Go meet with Laroy. Pick up our money.” Jax told the heavier man. “Tell him we’ll have his guns by the end of the day.” 

“You gonna Houdini this stuff out of here, brother?” The Scotsman asked out of curiosity. 

“I’ll figure it out.” Jax assured him, patting his chest. Bobby and Chibs left to fetch their money from the niners leader. Leaving Juice and Jax standing there. 

“You seen my sister today?” Jax asked the Rican. 

Juice nodded, “Yeah, saw her earlier. She left with your mom a while go.” Jax acknowledged the information by nodding. The Vice President headed back into the clubhouse. 

“Daddy,” The toddler called out. 

“Yeah?” Juice answered immediately. 

“I have to pee.” Birdie said, crossing her legs and jumping. Juice grabbed her hand and quickly led her inside. 

~SOA~ 

“What are we doing at the pharmacy?” Wyetta asked, getting out of the car. Gemma closed the driver’s seat door before walking around to get into the store. “They have beef jerky? I want some.” 

Gemma stopped in her tracks and turned to the girl, “You hate beef jerky.” 

“No, I said I didn’t like the super dry kind.” 

Gemma shook her hand and walked into the pharmacy. 

The pharmacist behind the counter waved at Gemma to come over, Wyetta followed behind her. “Mrs. Teller, Estrotol doesn’t make Solution 15 anymore.” Gemma looked around because he was talking so loud, it was embarrassing. “It’s called Menopause Plus now. Same amount of estrogen, same formula– do the same thing for you.” 

Gemma exhaled, feeling ashamed. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.”

As Gemma walked away, Wyetta stood there and flared at the young guy. “You know, next time, I’ll give you a microphone to speak into. Asshole.” 

Then sudden, a wave of sickness came over Wyetta, her eyes widen before she ran into the back. 

Gemma was confused so she followed her into the women’s bathroom to find her stepdaughter throwing up. “Jesus, are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” Wyetta groaned, “I’m fine. Just, uh, had a bad morning. Ate some food in the fridge that’s been there for a while.” As she stood on her feet, she could feel Gemma eyeing you. “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t say it.” 

The brown girl walked passed Gemma, going outside. There was a boy on his skateboard, almost running into her. She instinctively put her hand on her stomach, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Gemma. 

The two women then took in the presence of that girl from earlier. Wyetta crossed her arms and scoffed. Gemma frowned. 

“Skinny ass bitch,” Gemma commented before picking up the skateboard and socking her in the face. Busting her nose. 

“Damn!” Wyetta said, mouth open from shock. Well, she wasn’t shock that Gemma did it but surprised that it happened so quickly. 

The girl cried out in pain, her hand filled with her own blood. “Oh my God! My nose!” 

“Holy shit,” Wyetta mumbled, watching the people pool around the brunette. 

“Who are you? Why’d you do that to me?” The girl asked the first Old Lady. 

Gemma looked like for a moment she regretted it, but then again she didn’t. Instead of fleeing, she sat on the sidewalk, waiting to get picked up by the cops. 

“I’m gonna follow you to the station. Where are your keys?” Wyetta said, taking a seat beside her stepmother. 

“In my purse, in the front seat,” Gemma said, gesturing to her car. Wyetta nodded before smiling. 

“That was so badass,” Wyetta commented. Gemma let out a short laugh. 

“Yeah, I guess it was,” Gemma eyed the girl again, taking in the brown girl’s smile. “You’re glowing.” 

“What?” 

“When were you gonna tell me?” 

Wyetta decided to play dumb. “Tell you what?” 

“That you’re pregnant, again.” Gemma said, nudging the girl’s shoulder. Wyetta stared the street in front of her. “How far along are you?” 

“Eight weeks.” 

“Does Juice know?” The first Old Lady asked. Wyetta shook her head. 

“No, not yet. Haven’t gotten around to it. I wanted to tell him in person.” Wyetta laughed to herself. “The kicker is...I’m carrying twins.” 

Gemma’s eyes widen, “What? Are you serious? This isn’t funny.” 

“I’m serious. I wouldn’t lie about being pregnant with two kids.” Wyetta told her. “Two little nuggets on the sonogram. Fraternal.” 

Gemma sighed in disbelief before grinning, “My kids just keep on giving me grand babies.” Her hazel eyes found Yetta’s hazel orbs. “You’re gonna be fine. You’re an excellent mama. Those babies are gonna love you and Juice.” 

“Thanks...mom.” Wyetta said. Gemma and the brown girl shared a moment as the cops arrived at the scene. 

~SOA~ 

Wyetta followed Gemma and the cop in the station. As they passed by the interrogation room, the two women noticed Clay sitting there. They both made eye contact with him. 

“What the hell are they doing here?” Clay asked officer Hale, who was in the room with him. “My girls ain’t got nothing to do with this.” 

“Wife assaulted some girl. Hit her in the face with some skateboard. Daughter followed her here.” Hale informed him. 

“What?” Clay said, not really wrapping his head around the news. He got up and opened the door, Hale holding him back. 

“What the hell did you do?” Clay shouted to Gemma. 

“Same thing you did,” Gemma said, nonchalantly with a bit of sass. “Nailed some little tart from Nevada.” 

“Like I don’t have enough shit oozing out of my ears. You gotta go and do this!” 

“You should have thought of that before your dick went on a cheerleader hunt!” Gemma shouted back. 

“Hey! I didn’t tell her to come here!” 

“But she’s here!” Gemma yelled, throwing that fact at him. 

“Well, it’s not my fault.” 

“And it’s not my pussy.” Gemma barked back before getting dragged away to a holding cell. 

“Yikes, daddy zero and Gemma one.” Wyetta mumbled, keeping a mental score of their arguments. 

Clay turned to his daughter. “And you let her do this!” 

“Before I got to take a breath she hit her. It was out of my control.” Yetta explained, defending herself. Clay shook his head. 

“Go home.” Clay said sharply. 

“Alright, I’m gonna drive Gemma’s car back to the shop. After I pick up a few things.” Wyetta said before walking off. 

~SOA~ 

“You colored me ‘air purple, little Birdie,” Chibs said, pointing at the portrait Birdie drew of him on the ground with her chalk sticks. “It’s not purple.” 

“Yes, it is,” the little girl argued sassily. 

“Trust me, Chibs,” Juice started to say. “You’ll be arguing with her all day.” 

“Girly, there’s a brown chalk ‘ight there,” the Scotsman said, pointing at her chalk bag. “Use it.” 

“That’s dukey!” Birdie squealed as she laughed. Her immaturity made the men smile. “Nasty!” 

“Are you saying me ‘air is shit?” 

“Yes, tibs!” Birdie screamed, throwing her head back in a fit of laughter. 

The familiar sirens filled the air, the police came in the lot, barking their orders. 

“On the ground! On the ground!” They ordered the SAMCRO members. 

They shouting and sudden movements scared Birdie, she immediately ran to her father. “Daddy!” 

“Hands where I can see them! Come on let’s go!” The policeman shouted at the men. 

“Daddy, I’s scared.” Birdie said, holding onto his legs. 

“I know, baby, it’s okay.” Juice assured her, “stand over there by your chalks. Go!” 

The child did what she was told, but she was still so scared and all she wanted was for someone to hold her. She cried in her spot, watching the men make her daddy and uncles put their head on the ground. The small girl thought they were hurting them so her cries got louder. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” 

Just then, Wyetta pulled up in Gemma’s car, parking it, she ran over pass the guys and to her crying child. Picking her up. 

“Ma’am! Ma’am! On the ground!” One of the officers ordered Yetta. 

“No, no. Let her be. She was just at the station, I saw her.” A woman with golden blonde hair said, she had a fed badge on her belt. 

Yetta eyed the woman before making her seat on the picnic table, attempting to calm her child down. “Shh, it’s okay, baby.” 

“I want daddy.” Birdie cried into her mother’s shoulder. 

“I know. I know. He’ll hold you in a minute. It’s okay. It’s okay.” 

The SAMCRO members laid on the ground the whole search, when they knew the cops stated to look disappointed, they laughed. 

“You smell nice,” Juice complimented the A.T.F agent as she walked by. 

Wyetta shook her head at them and their mocking. 

~SOA~ 

After a long day, Wyetta and Birdie were finally home. Juice told her that he was going to be home after his visit at the cabin. 

Yetta made dinner for the toddler before getting her ready for bed. 

“You okay, hummingbird?” Yetta asked the girl as she tucked her in. Birdie cuddled into her pillow. 

“Pee skool tomorrow?” 

The mother smiled at her baby girl, “Yeah, pre-school tomorrow. I went by the store and got you a new outfit. And in the morning, I’m gonna put pigtails in your hair.” 

“Pretty hair bows?” 

“Yes! Whatever you want.” Yetta beamed, giving her child a cheerful grin. She pressed her lips softly onto the girl’s forehead. “Go to sleep, my little bird.” 

The mother turned on the child’s night light before closing the door, leaving Birdie to fall into deep slumber. 

~SOA~ 

She was in the kitchen, washing dishes and cleaning up when Juice walked through the door. 

“Hey, I’m home,” Juice said, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed Yetta’s waist and kissed her shoulders. He turned her around and kissed her sweetly. 

She pulled away and had a disgusted look on her face. “Juice, you smell like straight up shit.” 

“I do?” Juice questioned, smelling himself. 

“Yes, you do! You smell like a fucking sewage.” 

Then it dawned on him. “Ohhh. Yeah, we had to get the guns out of the septic guy’s truck.” Wyetta felt sick to her stomach. Juice noticed her expression. “I’m gonna take a shower.” Juice kissed her cheek before leaving. 

After cleaning up, Wyetta grabbed a spoon from the utensils jar along with strawberry ice cream from the fridge. 

Wyetta enjoyed the frozen treat, the taste gave her some sense of sensation that she couldn’t explain. 

After a few minutes, the tub of ice cream was halfway gone. Yetta looked down and saw that most of the container was empty. “Damn, already?” 

Juice walked out of their bedroom with a shirt and boxer briefs on. “So good to finally be home,” He commented before sitting down at the dining table in of his lady. He immediately took note of her choice of snack. “Strawberry ice cream? You hate strawberry ice cream.” 

The brown girl rolled her eyes, “I’m getting tired of you and Gemma telling me what I hate.” 

“But it’s true,” Juice pointed out. Yetta didn’t say anything, her sudden mood swings getting the best of her. She was started to get upset. And it didn’t take a genius to catch on to her irritation. “Why you gotta be like that?” 

Wyetta glared at him, “Why you gotta let some skinny bitch take a four hour ride trip with you?” 

Juice rolled his eyes, “Here we go with this again!” He stood up and shook his head. “What was I supposed to do? Kick her out of the truck?” 

Wyetta stood up to level with him, “That’s exactly what the fuck you supposed to do!” 

Juice scoffed, “Why you gotta be so insecure?” 

“Juan, if I’m insecure, it’s because the shit you do make me insecure.” 

“Oh, so, now you don’t trust me?” 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you!” Wyetta shouted in a hushed tone, she didn’t want to wake their daughter up. “I just don’t trust those whores around my husband!” 

That word stopped Juice in his tracks. She called him her husband, which she’s never done before. “What you just say?” 

Unaware of her choice of words, Wyetta repeated what she thought she said. “I said I don’t trust those whores around my man.” 

“You said husband, the first time.” 

“I did?” 

“Yeah,” Juice said with small smile. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, kissing her lips slowly. 

He led her over to the couch, and hoped she was ready to seal the promise she made to him earlier. He was done arguing with her. He just wanted to make love to her. 

~SOA~

Wyetta’s naked body was on top of Juice’s, her head on his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart. 

His hand traced small circles on her back, he kissed her forehead. “When are you going to marry me? I mean, you have my crow and everything.” 

“When you ask...” Wyetta said, smiling to herself. 

“Marry me?” Juice asked, lifting her head up to make eye contact with him. “The ring’s in our closet.” 

“Yes,” Wyetta said breathlessly, “Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

Juice kissed her again while flipping their position on the couch so he was on top of her. He continued to bring the passion to her body, leaving her in utter bliss. 

~END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN~ 

~A/N~

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave some feedback, please. I love to read it. It motivates me. 

Don’t worry, Yetta will tell him about the babies soon. [winky face].


	16. Old Bones (Part One of One)

“Sons of Anarchy: Old Bones” (Part One of One) 

~SOA~ 

Previously on “Sons of Anarchy: AK-51” (Part Two of Two)

Wyetta’s naked body was on top of Juice’s, her head on his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart. 

His hand traced small circles on her back, he kissed her forehead. “When are you going to marry me? I mean, you have my crow and everything.” 

“When you ask...” Wyetta said, smiling to herself. 

“Marry me?” Juice asked, lifting her head up to make eye contact with him. “The ring’s in our closet.” 

“Yes,” Wyetta said breathlessly, “Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

Juice kissed her again while flipping their position on the couch so he was on top of her. He continued to bring the passion to her body, leaving her in utter bliss. 

~SOA~ 

Wyetta stared at the blue diamond that laid on the ring her man gave her, it was so beautiful. Juice knew she’d like it the moment he saw it whenever he was on a run one night. 

The ring wasn’t flashy, but it had the right amount of class and pride. He knew she wouldn’t want a huge diamond ring, just something average or a slightly above average. 

The Rican watched his Old Lady smile and appreciate the beautiful rock. His fingers brushed the wavy locks out of her face. She smiled at him, and for a moment, she forgot about all our their troubles and the secret she kept from him. 

Then she realized, he didn’t know about the babies yet. The brown girl sucked in a breath before locking her eyes with his. “Juice,” she began, giving him a small smile. “We need to talk.” 

Although her voice was quiet, he could hear the importance in her tone. “What, baby?” 

“I– I’m...” she couldn’t find the words to say. Perhaps it was fear that kept her from telling him. The couple never discussed having more kids. “I’m...” 

“You’re happy?” Juice gathered, trying to help her find the words. He noticed a small tear falling from her face. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek. “I’m happy too, babe.” 

“No. I mean, I’m happy,” Wyetta rambled. It was either now or he was gonna hear it from someone else. “I’m pregnant.” 

Juice looked into her hazel orbs, trying to decipher if she was pulling a prank on him or something. But once he realized that she wasn’t up to any mischief, his heart melted. 

His heart didn’t melt from anger. 

His heart melted from love. 

Juice’s hand reached for Yetta’s neck, he pulled her in for a longing kiss. When he kissed her, Yetta felt all of his passion and happiness. 

When they pulled apart, Wyetta’s gaze didn’t leave him. “You’re not mad.” 

Juice gave her a look. “No. Why would I be mad? We’re gonna have one more baby to love.” 

Wyetta gave him a smile, “Two.” 

Juice was confused for a moment. “What?” 

“We’re gonna have two more babies to love,” The expecting mother repeated as she grabbed for her purse on the coffee table. She pulled out her sonogram from last week and gave it to him. 

The father stared at the photo for what seemed like hours. “So, that’s–“ 

“Two babies, yes.” 

Juice smiled. Then he laughed. He looked so accomplished and proud. Wyetta eyed, becoming curious about his actions. “What’s so funny, Juan Carlos?” 

“I fucked you so much that I put two seeds inside of you.” Juice said, looking at the ceiling. “In a way, this pregnancy is like a compliment to my dick game, right?” 

Wyetta was lost for words. ‘Men,’ she thought. Of course her socially idiot fiancé wouldn’t really know how conception works. “You do know that they were conceived at the same time, right?” 

Juice frowned, “Really?” 

Wyetta sighed, “You’re so lucky you’re hot.” 

Then the alarm clock went off, signaling the parents that it was time to wake up their eldest child. “Time to wake up my baby,” Juice mumbled to himself. He got up from their bed and grabbed a shirt and some pants, putting it on before leaving the room. 

~SOA~ 

“Oh mister sun, sun, mister golden sun. Please shine down on me...” The tv blared the child-like music. Birdie smiled and laughed while her mother braided her hair. 

Juice came out of their bathroom with a black shirt and some jeans. He rolled his eyes at the Tv. “Change it to something else. Don’t want my daughter being influenced by a big purple dinosaur.” 

“Barney! Barney!” Birdie yelled at the television. Yetta snickered before her gaze was trained on her fiancé. 

The Rican made a gesture towards the screen. “See what I mean?” 

Yetta laughed before picking up the remote, “Alright. Alright. Hey, Birdie, look! Tom and Jerry.” She said, changing the channel. 

“That’s Tom, mama!” Birdie pointed, happy to see her favorite cat and mouse.

“What do you want for breakfast, hummingbird? Cereal? French toast? Or pancakes?” Juice asked from his spot in the kitchen. 

Birdie got up from her spot and ran to the kitchen. Wyetta groaned, she was just about to put bows in her hair. 

“Brunch toast, daddy!” 

Juice smiled at his daughter’s excitement. She reminded him of his sister, Lorelei, who still lives in Queens with his mother. 

“Hey, babe,” Juice called to his Old Lady. Wyetta walked into the kitchen, looking at him in a way that tells him he should continue talking. “You packing her lunch today?” 

“Well, I was gonna get something from the store later and have you take it to her.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Juice said, shrugging. “You know I don’t work today? Your dad gave me the day off.” 

“That’s because I asked him to. I wanted you to be here for your daughter.” 

The father poured his daughter some apple juice in her sippy cup. “Thanks you daddy.” 

Juice continued to cook and clean up. He didn’t want Yetta to lift a finger. He wanted to do everything for his now pregnant fiancée. 

There was a beeping sound coming from his wrist, his watch reminded him that it was about time to leave. The Rican turned around to see Birdie still picking at her food, eating everything bit by bit. It was one of her tactics, eat slow equals buying more time. But as always...

Her parents weren’t falling for it. 

“Birdie, go get your things so we can leave.” Wyetta said, grabbing her jacket and car keys. 

~SOA~ 

“She’ll have a wonderful time here,” Birdie’s teacher, Holly, reassured the parents. “Our program will teach her basic safety rules, how to interact with people, and we’ll get her to remember important things.” 

“Such as?” Juice asked the brown-headed lady. Holly’s green eyes lit up when the father spoke to her. An action that didn’t go unnoticed by Yetta. 

“Well, like I told Miss. Kattan, we’ll be teaching your daughter how to spell her name, maybe get her to remember her address in case of an emergency, and to remember your number, etc,” Holly explained, flashing a smile at the Rican. 

Usually, Wyetta would shut down the whole “grinning at her man” thing but she didn’t feel threatened by the pre-school teacher. Holly was the “good girl” so it was only natural that she’s attracted to a “bad boy”. Wyetta smiled to herself, realizing that Holly is about to see Juice, the bad boy, turn into a soft cookie. 

“So, uh, what time is lunch? Will we be able to see her?” The father asked. Juice wasn’t really sure if he wanted to leave his kid with people he didn’t know, but Wyetta assured him that it’ll be good for her. 

“Lunch starts at 12:15.” Holly gave him a strained smile, “We usually don’t allow the parents to visit because the kids will think it’s time to go home when it’s not. That could cause confusion and tears. We try to avoid that conflict.” 

“So no?” 

“Right.” 

Wyetta places her hand in Juice’s hand, giving him a comforting squeeze, she knew that this was hard for him. “He’ll drop off her lunch later. Will that be okay?” 

“Yes,” the teacher said with a nod. “That should be perfectly fine. Just leave it in the office and someone will give it to her.” 

Juice frowned for a moment. “Yeah, okay.” The Rican walked over to his daughter, who was playing with the office blocks. He kissed her forehead and gave her a quick hug. “You be good, okay?” 

Birdie frowned, “where’s you going, dada?” 

Juice was on the verge of tearing up but he held it in. “Daddy’s gonna see you later. You gotta go to class with Miss. Holly.” 

The small Rican shook her head, “buts I’s don’t want to go.” 

“You have to,” Juice told his daughter, wiping the small tear that escaped her brown eyes. “I’ll be back to pick you up.” 

Holly walked over and grabbed the toddler’s hand. “Let’s go, Birdie.” 

“Buts I’s don’t want to go!” The girl screamed while getting led to her classroom. “No! I wants my daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I’s not want to go, daddy!” 

Juice sighed, he shook his head and walked passed Wyetta to head to the car. Wyetta felt bad. She didn’t like hearing her daughter cry but she knew that it was time for the little bird to branch out and meet new people.

In the car, it was quiet, Juice drive while Yetta sat in the passenger seat. Wyetta reached over to touch his arm, tracing his tattoos with her finger. 

“You know she’s going to be fine, right?” 

Juice glanced at his lady with a small smile, “I know. I just– I don’t like leaving her. It makes me feel weird.” 

“You really want to pick her up later?” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

~SOA~ 

“Okay, I’m heading to the shop,” Wyetta said, putting her Teller-Morrow Automotive shirt on. “I was gonna polish a few bikes, clean a couple of cars.” 

Juice leaned forward from his spot on their bed. He rubbed his eyes. “I thought you were gonna stay here with me.” 

“It won’t take me long to do this.” 

Juice stood up, walking over to his girl. “You told Clay yet? About the babies?” 

Wyetta shook her head, “No. And don’t you tell him, Juice.” Wyetta looked at him, the familiar look in his eyes made her scoff. “Don’t start.” 

“Start what?” Juice asked innocently. 

“You don’t want me to work.” When he didn’t say anything, she scoffed. “Jesus, Juice, I’m only two months pregnant. I’m sure I can handle working. I’ll let you know when things become difficult.” 

The venom in her voice made things clear. She didn’t want him cradling her like he did when she was pregnant with Birdie. “I know, babe. I’m not saying don’t work. I just don’t want you around sharp objects–“ 

To shut him up, Wyetta kissed him. She didn’t know what came over her but she had a sudden impulse to throw herself on him. In a weird way, she found his protectiveness hot. Usually, she hated it. But at this moment, she needed him. It was clear to her that this pregnancy was already messing up her thought process. 

She pushed him on the bed, being sure to show him that she can handle herself. 

~SOA~ 

Wyetta parked her car, inhaling a breath before getting out and walking to the clubhouse. 

Juice asked her to get his laptop from his dorm, and of course, she’d do the simple task he asked for. 

As she entered the clubhouse, she bumped into someone, not getting a good look at them. 

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” The girl had spilled some beer on her. Yetta shook her head, brushing the cold liquid off of her. 

She looked at the person she bumped into and frowned. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

The woman eyed the brown girl, starting to recognize her. “Hey, you’re that girl that was there when Clay’s Old Lady hit me–“ 

“Bitch, I’m about to hit you.” Wyetta threatened, easing closer to the girl. “What are you doing here? You out of your fucking mind?” 

“Hey, chill,” the brunette, Cherry, said. “Clay and Gemma said it was okay.” 

“Really?” The brown girl asked, crossing her arms. “Don’t sound like Gemma.” 

“She did. I told her that I’m here for Half Sack–“ 

“Kip,” Wyetta mumbled. “His name is Kip or Eddie. If you want to respect him, call him by his name...he likes that.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, but of course you wouldn’t know that,” Wyetta commented as she walked passed the girl. “You’re too busy trying to be an Old Lady.” 

“Who are you?” The girl asked, frowning. She felt like it wasn’t fair that people around here could just insult her. “You don’t talk to me like that. I’m gonna be someone’s Old Lady.” 

“Oh yeah? Well, I am someone’s Old Lady. And Clay? Yeah, he’s my dad. So, you understand why I don’t like you?” 

Cherry looked down, suddenly feeling like shit. “Your dad slept with me to get back at Hal– Kip. I came here with that Hispanic guy because I wanted to be with Kip. I really like him.” 

Wyetta could understand where she was coming from. “I get it. Just the way you did it made my stepmom look stupid. I didn’t appreciate that.” 

“And I’ve apologized,” Cherry quickly stated. 

“I’m sure you did.” Wyetta replied, starting to walk off. Cherry stopped her once again. 

“Who’s Old Lady are you?” 

“That Hispanic Guy you were talking about. Juice? Mhm, he’s mine.” Wyetta smiled at her own statement. “And I’m his.” 

~SOA~ 

“Hey, Lowell,” Wyetta greeted him with a smile. Lowell blushed under her gaze. 

“Hi, Yetta,” The mechanic said with a grin. “What are you doing here today?” 

“Well, I was going to finish cleaning some cars that were getting picked up today. Looks like someone already did that though...” 

“I figured you’d want to stay home today.” 

“Thanks, Lowell.” Wyetta said, pulling the guy into a hug. Lowell held her tight embraced. It’s been a long time since someone sincerely hugged him. And with Yetta, he felt that love and appreciation. “You know, you didn’t have to do that.” 

“I wanted to.” 

The brown girl leaned against the car he was working on. “How’s Moby doing?” 

“You just missed him. He’s doing alright.” 

The Morrow girl eyed the mechanic, “And how are you doing?” 

Lowell scratched the back of his head, still smiling at Wyetta. “I’m doing good. Real good.” 

“I know.” Yetta said, strolling towards the door that led to the office. “And I’m proud of you.” 

Being under her hazel gaze was one thing, but hearing her compliment him sent small waves in his stomach. She was so beautiful to him. And he knew that Juice was a very lucky guy. 

~SOA~

“Hey, baby,” Gemma greeted the girl from her seat behind the desk. The first Old Lady moved her glasses from her face. 

Yetta stood in front of the desk, hands on her hips. “You really let that girl stay?” 

“Who? Cherry?” 

“Yes, her!” said Wyetta, throwing her hands in the air. She was annoyed by the decision. There was nothing wrong with Cherry, she just didn’t like her. “She claims she’s here for Kip.” 

“She is,” Gemma told the girl. “Honey, she hasn’t glanced at another man since she’s been here.” 

“Right,” Wyetta scoffed, she sat in the chair next to the front door of the office. “I don’t trust her around my boys.” 

Gemma smirked, “Look at you, sounding like me.” 

The brown girl rolled her eyes, “Don’t remind me.” 

The two sat in silence for a moment. Wyetta was trying to clear her head, while Gemma had her eyes trained on her stepdaughter. It didn’t take her long to notice the blue rock on her ring finger. “Oh my God.” 

Wyetta looked up to catch her stepmother’s surprised stare. “What?” 

“You’re engaged?” The olive skinned lady pointed at the rug with a grin on her face. “Finally!” 

Wyetta smiled, “Yeah, he asked me earlier this morning.” 

“So, I’m assuming he knows about the babies?” 

The expecting mother placed her hand over her stomach. “Yeah, he knows. He wasn’t mad. He was happy.” 

“He was happy about the twins?” 

Wyetta leaned back in her seat. “Yeah, he thought the babies were a huge compliment to how much he fucks me.” 

“Did he not know that they were conceived on the same day?” 

“Don’t even get me started.” 

~SOA~ 

After a quick day at the shop, Wyetta happily parked in her driveway. She was excited to see Juice since she was aware that they had two hours left until they have to pick up Birdie. 

When the mother opened the door, she was surprised to see Juice in the living playing video games with their three year old daughter. 

“Barbie says jump, daddy! You’s have to jumps!” The toddler barked at her father, ordering him to press the right buttons on the controller. 

“I am! I am!” Juice said, focused on the video game that was age appropriate for his kid. Juice payed no attention to his surroundings and neither did Birdie. 

Wyetta placed her purse on the dining table near the front door and walked over to the couch in the living room. She placed her hand on her hips. She waited a moment and cleared her throat. 

The two Ortiz’s paused in movement and in unison they turned to the brown woman. 

Juice’s brown eyes went big, “Oh shit.” He tossed the controller to the side and stood up. He gave her an awkward grin. “Hey, baby. I– uh... the– um... Birdie was still misbehaving when I went to drop off her lunch. Had to take her home.” 

Wyetta didn’t say a word, she continued to eye her man with her hazel orbs filled with anger and disappointment. She looked at the toddler. Birdie knew she was in trouble, she poked out her lips as they began to quiver. 

“Go to your room, Birdie Bella,” Yetta sternly told the child, pointing to the hallway that led to her bedroom. Birdie started sniffling and crying as she closed her bedroom door. 

There was a pause between the parents. Juice couldn’t take the silence so he broke the ice. “I couldn’t leave her there. Okay? I just couldn’t! She wasn’t having fun! She didn’t talk to Holly. She– she belongs here... with her daddy and mommy.” 

Wyetta sighed, taking her seat on the couch. “And what are we going to do when we work? Hmm?” 

“Do what we always do,” Juice stated, taking a seat beside his Old Lady. “Take her with us.” 

Yetta scoffed, “Yeah! And what are you going to do when there’s another police bust?” 

Juice didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. 

“She was scared out of her mind, Juan!” Wyetta cried out, reliving that scary moment for her first child. “Then I realized that she’s the only child there! And I don’t want her to be anti-social. I want her to have friends. I want her to be different from me when I was growing up. I’m tired of sheltering her from being with kids her age.” 

“I get that, Yetta. Really, I do.” Juice assured his lady. “It’s just– the thought of her feeling alone is...” 

“I know,” The brown girl mumbled, understanding Juice’s unspoken words. “But you have to help her realize that making friends ain’t that hard. Encourage her to want to challenge herself.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Juice said, leaning back in his seat. They made eye contact with each other. The father grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze. “I’m sorry about taking her out of school without talking to you.” 

The mother gave him a small smile, “It’s okay. I’m not mad, just bummed out.” 

“Why?” 

She laced their fingers together with a seductive smile, “We would have had two hours to ourselves.” The smile was quickly dropped when she had a sudden wave a sickness hit her. She ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time for the toilet. 

She spilled out all of the contents she had earlier. 

“You okay, baby?” Juice said from the bedroom door. He wanted to keep his distance. He was never good at watching Yetta throw up. 

“Peachy,” Wyetta whined, she allowed a few tears to leave her eyes. “You and Birdie head to the store and buy dinner.” 

“Okay.” Juice nodded, walking down the hall to get his child out of her room so they could head to the grocery store. 

Wyetta sighed once they were gone. She placed her hand over her forming belly and smiled. “I hate this sickness shit... but I know you guys will be worth it.” 

~SOA~ 

It was the next day. Birdie successfully went back to pre-school without any fits. The couple went back to their place to get some well earned sleep. 

Now it was mid-day, an hour until she had to pick up Birdie. 

Juice was in his bedroom asleep, his snores could be head from Wyetta’s spot in the living room. 

The brown girl was on her man’s laptop, doing some research on natural twin birthing and c-sections. She noticed a video link to the twin birth, so she clicked on it. 

Sure enough there was a middle aged Hispanic woman pushing out her first child. 

Feeling the Hispanic woman’s pain, Wyetta crossed her legs, making herself watch this woman go through what she might have to go through. 

“Esmerelda, you have to push, baby..” the lady’s husband said. 

Wyetta rolled her eyes, “How about you push out something the size of a watermelon out of an opening that’s the size of a lemon, you jackass!” 

Esmeralda’s cries made Yetta face cringe. And after what seemed like forever, the first baby was out. Wyetta shook her head. 

“There’s no way her vag is gonna open again.” And as she said that, the second baby was ready to be born. Esmeralda’s screams got louder. “Holy shit.” 

Not being able to take it anymore, the expecting mother closed the laptop. “Doc’s gonna have to cut me open.” 

As she leaned back in her seat, an unexpected guess walked through the door. It was Gemma. 

The brown girl gave her stepmother a look, “Uh, come in?” Gemma rolled her eyes at Yetta’s sarcasm. The highlighted haired lady walked in the living room. “And what can I do for you, Gemma?” 

“I was gonna pick up some stuff for Abel. You know, to put in his nursery and all.” The first Old Lady rambled on and on. “I was wondering if you’d like to go to the store with me. Check out some baby stuff for my two grandsons coming soon.” Gemma couldn’t keep her eyes off of Wyetta’s somewhat flat stomach. 

“Or two granddaughters?” Wyetta said with an amused grin. Gemma, though, was not amused. 

With a hand on her hip, Gemma said, “Listen, honey, I love Birdie to death but I don’t think I can handle two more of her.” 

Wyetta chuckled, “I think I agree. Two more daddy girl’s would break my heart.” Wyetta stood up and checked her clock. She sighed. 

“What?” Gemma asked. 

“Have to pick my kid up in less than an hour.” 

Gemma shrugged, “Get Juice to do it.” 

Wyetta nodded in agreement, “Juice!” She shouted, surely waking him up. 

“Yeah?” He groaned from his spot on the bed. 

“Pick Birdie up in thirty minutes! I’m heading out with Gemma.” 

“Okay,” Juice said sleepily. 

The women shook their heads before heading out. 

~SOA~ 

“You know... I can carry more than just diapers,” Wyetta mumbled as she walked through Jax’s front door with things for her nephew in her arms. 

Gemma was was in front of her, carrying a baby holder for the bath tub and a few bags of small baby items. “Don’t want you doing the heavy lifting.” 

“You sound worst than Juice,” Yetta mouthed off, she wasn’t paying attention to her steps as she bumped into her stepmother. “Shit. Sorry.” 

Gemma was in shock. Her grandson’s nursery was trashed. “Oh my God.” She said with annoyance and surprise. She placed the items down and walked further into the room. 

Wyetta stayed by the doorframe, not knowing what to say. Gemma stared at the photos on the wall. Some of them were provocative photos of her son, Jax. Some were innocent, memories of Jax with his brother, Thomas. 

Gemma couldn’t stand it anymore so she turned to what away, only to find herself stepping in a wet spot on the carpet. “What the–“ She said in disgust. 

“Ew,” The brown girl sounded. “Is that piss?” 

Gemma shook her head, now getting upset. “I’m callin’ Jax.” 

~SOA~ 

Wyetta started picking up some broken things in the nursery as Gemma led Jax into the room. 

“Who did this?” Gemma demanded to know, hoping that her son had an idea. 

Jax sighed, anger in his breathing, “A.T.F.” 

“Why?” 

“Tara.” Jax replied, his blue eyes gazing over the photos of him. 

“That stupid bitch,” Gemma insulted the doctor. 

“How is this her fault?” 

“I don’t know,” Wyetta groaned, sarcastically, “Maybe if she would have stayed her ass in Chicago and not waving her ass in your face... we wouldn’t have to clean after her obsessed ex-boyfriend.” 

“Shut up, Yetta,” Jax said sternly to his stepsister. He shook his head and gave the room a look over once again. “This guy’s dead.” Jax walked out of the room. 

“At least,” Gemma commented, watching her son leave. The woman looked at her stepdaughter, she crossed her arms. “How’d you know this guy was her ex?” 

“This is the work of a man who’s having a series of tantrums over losing something he wants,” The girl said, waving her hand over the mess in the room. She shook her head. “My toddler is cleaner than this when she has her fits.” 

“You should head home. I’ll get this cleaned up.” 

“You sure?” 

Gemma nodded, “Yeah, I don’t want you cutting yourself or something.” 

Wyetta held Gemma’s gaze before nodding and pulling out her phone to dial her fiancé’s cellphone number.

~SOA~ 

That night, Yetta stared at her self in the mirror. She was tired of sucking her stomach in so she inhaled and exhaled, letting her belly poke out. And surely, her nearly nine week pregnancy belly was making a tiny debut. 

Juice stood at the bathroom doorway, smiling at his lady. “You look good. Beautiful.” 

The brown girl turned around to get a better look at him. She smiled. “You trying to sweet talk me?” 

“My hot ass fiancée is standing in the bathroom... shirtless...staring at her stomach that holds our babies inside.” Juice walked closer to her, pulling her near him. “I don’t know about you but.. I think that’s hot.” 

“You say that now,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “But I’m just gonna get bigger and bigger.”

“So?” Juice said, kissing her shoulders. “There’ll be so much more of you to love.” He grabbed one of her hands and led her into the bedroom. His intentions clear. 

He wanted to make love to his super “hot” fiancée. 

~END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN~

~A/N~

It’s been a long wait. I know. I was dealing with writer’s block...happens to the best of us. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave some feedback. Your opinions matter.


	17. The Pull (Part One of One)

“Sons of Anarchy: The Pull” (Part One of One) 

~SOA~

Previously on “Sons of Anarchy: Old Bones” (Part One of One) 

Juice stood at the bathroom doorway, smiling at his lady. “You look good. Beautiful.” 

The brown girl turned around to get a better look at him. She smiled. “You trying to sweet talk me?” 

“My hot ass fiancée is standing in the bathroom... shirtless...staring at her stomach that holds our babies inside.” Juice walked closer to her, pulling her near him. “I don’t know about you but.. I think that’s hot.” 

“You say that now,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “But I’m just gonna get bigger and bigger.”

“So?” Juice said, kissing her shoulders. “There’ll be so much more of you to love.” He grabbed one of her hands and led her into the bedroom. His intentions clear. 

He wanted to make love to his super “hot” fiancée. 

~SOA~ 

“No!” Birdie yelled, running through the house with nothing but her pull-ups on. Wyetta sat on the couch, watching the amusing stand off between father and daughter. 

“Birdie, you have to get dressed,” Juice said tiredly, he was breathing heavy after running behind the small human. “I’m not going to keep chasing you.” 

“I’s not want to go!” 

“You have to.” Juice said, walking towards the child. She ran off again, of course. 

“No!” She shouted. Juice sighed before taking a seat beside his fiancée. 

“A little help would be nice,” he told her. Yetta smiled before standing up. 

“Told you she was going to be extra bratty today.” Wyetta walked into the toddler’s bedroom. Birdie was in her bed, playing with her baby dolls. “Hey, little juice baby, you need to get dressed.” 

The Ortiz child shook her head, “I’s not want to go.” 

“Birdie Bella,” Yetta said sternly. The hardness in her voice made her daughter look at her. “Go put on the dress your daddy picked out for you. And I’m not telling you again. I will spank your behind, do you understand?” 

With her lips poked out, the child nodded. She got out of her bed and walked into the living room to get ready with her dad. The mother sighed, she hated being the disciplinary. She wanted to be the parent that her baby ran to when the other parent was being mean. 

Her emotions running high, Yetta started to cry. She wanted to feel like a good mom, she hated hurting Birdie’s pride. Wiping her loose tears, the mother went back into the living room. 

~SOA~ 

In the clubhouse while the men were in “church”, Wyetta decided to help Half-Sack with cleaning the bar. 

“Thanks for this,” Kip told her for the third time. “I could have done it by myself but it’s easier to have help.” 

“Honestly, the shop is slow today, not many cars coming through so I need to keep busy while I’m on the clock.” 

“Still, you didn’t have to–“

“I wanted to,” Wyetta responded, cutting Half Sack’s sentence off. “Seriously, don’t sweat it.” 

Eddie held her gaze for a moment before unloading the few boxes of beer. “I, uh, heard that your nephew is getting out of the IC today.” 

The brown girl smiled warmly, “Yeah, I went by earlier to see him. He’s growing everyday.” 

The prospect opened two bottles of beer, he took a sip of his drink before sliding it over to Wyetta. She stared at the alcoholic beverage and shook her head. “No,” she said, scooting the drink back towards him. 

“Come on, you deserve it.” 

Wyetta bit back a laugh but grinned at the younger guy. “I can’t....not at least for another year...seven months if I don’t plan to breastfeed.” 

It took a few moments for the new information to set in, but then it hit him. Kip exhaled his holding breath. “You’re–“

“Pregnant, yes.” 

The prospect pulled the Morrow girl in his arms, giving her a tight hug. “That’s– wow. Everyone know?” 

Yetta shook her head, “Not everyone. So, don’t go yapping your lips to everybody. Lords knows the SONs are nothing but gossip whores.” 

Kip gave a heart-lighted laugh to her choice of words. “I won’t make a comment about that.” 

“Don’t. I wouldn’t want you to lose your prospect patch.” The girl teased. Kip rolled his eyes, but his orbs never left her feature. She was such a beautiful person and he was excited about her choice of growing her family. 

“Eddie or Kip. You know, good names to choose from.” 

“Ha! Maybe. We’re not sure if we’re having two boys or two girls. Maybe one boy and one girl. We don’t know.” 

Kip’s eyes widen. “Twins?” 

Wyetta nodded, “Yup. Two little rugrats. At least Birdie will be four by the time they’re born, so she’ll be in school all day while I take care of them.” 

“We.” 

“What?” 

“While we take care of them, your dad wouldn’t allow you to care for two babies by yourself. Hell, Juice wouldn’t either. I wouldn’t.” 

Once again, her hormones got the best of her. Yetta teared up at the prospect’s words. “Wow, Sack, thanks. You know, you haven’t been here for too long but...you’re kind of sort of my best friend.” 

“Yeah, you too.” Kip said awkwardly, trying to hide the blush on his face. “You’re my best friend. You know, outside the club.” 

Just then, the men were out of the “church” room. Juice immediately walked over to his lady and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Your lips taste like cigarettes,” Just as Juice was about to apologize, she kissed him again. “Don’t worry about it, baby.”

“Hey,” Jax greeted his stepsister, nodding his head at her. “You seen mom?” 

“Yeah, she was at the hospital earlier. My guess she’s still there.” 

“Alright, thanks,” Jax said before walking off. 

Yetta watched him leave before turning her attention to everyone else. “What’s so urgent?” 

“We need to get in touch with Luann. Jax is gonna see if he could get Gemma to talk to her,” Juice told his Old Lady, pulling her close to his chest. 

“Why?” 

“Club needs money, Yetti,” Clay said, taking an extra puff from his cigar. “You got seventy thousand you can front us?” 

“Oh gee, let me go check my bank account,” Wyetta said sarcastically. The men appreciated her humor. “You think Luann got that kind of cash?” 

“Gemma told me she’s taking at least 2k home a week.” 

“Should be more if you count memberships, downloads–“ Juice began to list. Wyetta turned to him with an eyebrow raised. 

“And how the fuck would you know that?” Her tone was quick and snarky, it was obvious that the thought of Juice watching porn made her upset. 

“It’s just an estimate, babe.” Juice kissed her lips once again. But when she cupped his cheek with her left hand, Clay couldn’t help but notice the blue rock on her finger.

“Holy shit,” Clay commented. His tone caused the couple to break apart for each other. 

“What, boss?” Tig asked, taking a drink from his beer. 

“You two finally trying to tie the knot?” Clay asked, walking towards them. He eyed Juice. “You didn’t even ask me for her hand.” 

“Dad–“ Wyetta said, placing a hand on her father’s chest while standing in front of her man. “Chill. Okay? It was sort of in the moment kind of thing. You should be happy for us.” 

“I am.” Clay shook his head and sighed. “Your budget is twenty thousand, any more than that is coming out of your pocket.” 

“You want us to have a wedding?” 

“Your getting married, of course he wants you two to have a wedding.” Piney said, downing his shot of whiskey. 

“We were just gonna go to the courthouse. You know, nothing special.” 

“You’re my only daughter,” Clay said, going behind the bar. “You’re having a wedding.” 

Wyetta took her seat beside Chibs on the bar stool. “We kind of don’t have a choice anymore, huh?” 

Clay grinned, “Nope.” 

~SOA~ 

“You want us to repossess the car? Uh huh. Yeah, I’ll get two of my guys to do it. Thank you. Have a nice day.” Wyetta finished writing the note before she entered the garage. Juice was working on a car. “Hey, Juice.” 

The Rican glanced over at his girl. “Yeah?” 

“Let someone else finish the car. I need you and Kip to get this repo for me. I’ll lead you guys to the street.” 

“You taking your bike?” Juice asked. Wyetta looked at the parked motorcycle beside her car, it’s been a minute since she’s ridden the cruiser. 

Wyetta shrugged, “I don’t see why not. Go fetch Kip and we’ll head out.” 

The car was only fifteen minutes away from TM, so the ride was quick. Wyetta parked behind the green Ford Focus while the men in the TM tow truck parked in front of it. 

“Get to it, prospect,” Juice told Kip as he leaned on the truck. Wyetta placed her helmet on her bike’s seat. She slowly walked over to the car, checking out the tag. 

“Yeah, this is the right car.” Wyetta noticed it was only Half Sack doing all the pounding work. She walked over to her man. “You know, why’d you come if you ain’t gonna help him?” 

Juice shrugged, “Need at least two guys on a tow trip.” 

“Yet, I only see one working.” 

Juice chuckled before giving her a warm smile, “I’m working.” Yetta have him a look. “Supervising.” 

Wyetta shook her head, “You are so silly.” 

Juice grabbed her hand, pulling her to his body, he placed his free hand on her waist. “That’s why you’re marrying me? Because I’m silly?” 

The brown girl placed her forehead against the Rican. “I’m marrying you for three reasons.” 

“Name ‘em.” 

“One. You’re the father of my kids. Two. I love you. And three, you’ve got to be the hottest Puerto Rican I’ve ever seen.” She said before kissing his lips. 

Kip rolled his eyes at their makeout session. As he was lifting the car, he looked pass the couple and spotted an ambulance. He felt like now was his chance, now was the time to prove himself to the club. 

“Dude, handle this for me,” Kip told Juice as he started walking across the street. 

The couple broke apart from each other, now paying Kip some attention. “Where you going?” Juice asked. 

“To get my top rocker.” 

“What?” Wyetta asked, looking from Juice to Kip. 

The prospect ran over to the ambulance, getting inside the vehicle. “Oh no you’re not.” Kip continued to drive away. 

“Oh yes he is.” Wyetta mumbled. 

Juice looked at his lady and chuckled. “Let’s head back to TM.” 

The Morrow girl placed her hands on her hips. “Do I even want to know?” Juice shook his head before walking to the truck. “Men.” 

~SOA~ 

After a long day at TM, Wyetta was finally home joined by her three year old. 

“Bon appétit, my little bird,” The mother hummed before placing a place of food in front of the child. “Hamburger helper with toast. That’s all I had in cabinet.” 

The toddler stared at the plate, she looked over to her left at the empty seat Juice usually sits in. “Where’s daddy?” 

“Clubhouse.” 

“When’s him coming back?” 

Wyetta ate a spoonful of her food and shrugged, “Before I put you to bed, I think. Eat your food. What do you want to drink?” Wyetta got up from her seat and headed to the refrigerator. “I’ve got apple juice, orange juice, grape juice, milk, and water.” 

“Coco milk?” 

The mother shook her head, “I don’t have any chocolate milk, but if you eat all your food...I’ll let you have a chocolate ice cream sandwich.” 

The toddler wasted no time to start eating her food. Wyetta smiled, she knew bribing the kid with sweets was the best idea. 

Just as the mother sat down, her phone started ringing. Unfortunately, her phone was in her purse and her purse was in the living room. “Ugh! For the love of...” She quickly walked over to the living room. She opened her phone. “Hello?” 

“Hey, hon,” Gemma’s voice said through the food. Her tired but somewhat alarmed. 

Yetta sighed, “what’s goin on?” 

“Clay and Tig were almost gunned down tonight.” 

“What?!” Wyetta exclaimed into the phone. “When?” 

“About an hour ago. We got a man here who’s been hit.” 

“Holy shit. Is Juice there? Is he okay?” 

“He’s fine,” Gemma assured her. “You’re a nurse, right?” 

The brown girl rolled her eyes, “I use to be a Nurse Assistant.” 

“Same thing. Club needs your help.” 

“Let me pack up this food and we’ll head out. Be outside to take Birdie into Juice’s dorm. Don’t want her seeing anything she shouldn’t.” 

They both hung up. Wyetta groaned before getting up from the couch. It was going to be a long night.

~END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN~ 

~A/N~ 

Hey y’all! This chapter felt like a filler. Actually, the episode felt like a filler. But whatever, I enjoyed writing it! 

Let me know what you think, your feedback matters.


End file.
